Erros do passado
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Um passado, vários erros e uma vida perdida. Em meio a conflitos, intrigas e transgressões, um amor une dois jovens de mundos opostos, mudando dramaticamente suas vidas.  PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA A ESCRITORA VITÓRIA WINCHESTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **Jared, Jensen e qualquer outro personagem não me pertencem. Essa história é uma ficção e eu não ganho dinheiro com ela. Qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência.

**Titulo:** Erros do passado**  
>Autora: <strong>Alicia Darcy**  
>Beta-Reader: <strong>Dandi winchester  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Padackles / RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash) / Supernatural  
><strong>Classificação:<strong>+16**  
>Sinopse:<strong> Um passado, vários erros e uma vida perdida. Em meio a conflitos, intrigas e transgressões, um amor une dois jovens de mundos opostos, mudando dramaticamente suas vidas.

**Avisos: **Trata-se de um relacionamento homossexual, com cenas de sexo entre dois homens. Se não gosta, não perturbe o meu juízo com críticas e procure outra história para ler, mas se gosta, boa leitura.

**Presente de aniversário para a escritora Vitória winchester. "Vitorinha" que Deus te cubra de paz e bênçãos, meu anjo.**

Capítulo 1 — O sequestro

**Sete e quarenta e cinco da manhã**, **treze de agosto de 2007, Escola particular Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe, Novo México, Estados Unidos.**

— Senhora tente se acalmar e nos conte detalhadamente o que viu.

Pedia o detetive Mark Pellegrino para a senhora Harvelle. Nervosa, tentava manter o controle e relatar o acontecido há quase uma hora.

— Eu vi um furgão preto fechar o carro Mercedes que trazia o meu menino e eu.

— Isso aconteceu dentro do estacionamento do colégio? — Perguntou o detetive.

— Não! A Mercedes não chegou a entrar no estacionamento. O furgão nos fechou na rua a mais ou menos dois metros de distância dos portões da escola. Três homens armados saíram dele e...

— A senhora viu que armas usavam? — Não deu tempo da mulher responder. Tinha urgência em conseguir qualquer pista dos criminosos.

— Metralhadoras, detetive! Foi tudo tão rápido! Um deles entrou no carro e saiu com o meu menino nos braços!

— Como assim? Ele estava inconsciente? Tinha sangue na roupa dele? Foi baleado?

— NÃO! Pare, por favor!

Hellen levou as mãos ao rosto. Chorava copiosamente. Desolada, sentia-se culpada pelo que aconteceu.

— Desculpe-me senhora! Vou tentar ter mais calma. Tome! Enxugue o rosto, procure se acalmar.

Estendeu-lhe uma caixa de lenços de papel, deixando-a que enxugasse seu rosto. Então, após alguns minutos, mais calma e sem chorar, a mulher continuou o seu depoimento.

— o Jay estava inconsciente e havia sangue na blusa do seu paletó. Eles foram tão rápidos! Um... Um deles... — Os olhos de Hellen marejaram. Lembrar-se do acontecido lhe fazia reviver o horror daquele sequestro.

— Não! Não precisa me contar mais nada, por hora! Acalme-se! Amanhã antes das oito, tomarei seu depoimento e do motorista na delegacia. Por hora, os dados que me passou são o suficiente.

— O senhor acha que machucaram ainda mais o meu menino? Acha que podem fazer algum mal a ele? Meu Deus! — Falava em meio às novas lágrimas que rolavam de seu rosto triste. Temia que o pior acontecesse aquele que para si era tão importante quanto alguém do seu sangue.

— Acalme-se, senhora Harvelle! — Pedia o detetive, mantendo firmeza profissional.

— Não os deixem machucá-lo, por favor!

— Faremos o nosso trabalho. Acredite! Agora, pode ir!

A mulher foi conduzida por dois policiais para fora da sala da diretoria escolar. Há mais de meia hora conversava com aquele senhor de olhar frio. Antes de sair, olhou para trás e falou:

— Esse garoto não é mais um "no meio da multidão", detetive! Não para mim. Sua mãe e eu crescemos juntas, por isso ele estuda nesse colégio sob os meus cuidados e acompanhamento. E enquanto o senhor está preocupado apenas em prender aqueles que são uma "pedra no seu sapato" eu estou preocupada com o meu menino! Pense nisso! — E saiu, deixando Mark sem fala diante da sinceridade de suas palavras.

— Senhor! O que vamos fazer? — Perguntou Jason, o policial que estava ao seu lado ouvindo o interrogatório de Hellen.

— sinceramente, Jason? Ainda não sei! Quando falei com Arnold, o motorista do carro abordado, ele estava bastante abalado e não consegui colher nenhuma informação relevante. Estamos sem pistas, sem digitais e além do mais os desgraçados agiram em segundos. Não sei não Jason, mas eu temo pela vida do menino.

— O senhor liberou a senhora Hellen Harvelle. Acha mesmo que devia ter feito isso, senhor?

O homem o olhou resignado e respondeu:

— Acha mesmo que ela estava em condições de dizer mais alguma coisa? Ela mal conseguia falar quando mencionava o garoto. Como ia conseguir detalhar o que aconteceu?

— E então? — A voz de Jason era pura angústia.

— Então rapaz, no momento vamos trabalhar com o que temos. Mas, uma coisa eu lhe garanto. Dessa vez eles fizeram seu último sequestro.

Às sete e vinte da manhã, o garoto Jared Padalecki Lawless de apenas quinze anos, chegava ao colégio Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe acompanhado de Hellen Harvelle, sua babá e instrutora particular e o motorista Arnold Sufler.

Mas, antes do carro que os trazia adentrar o estacionamento do colégio, um furgão preto o fechou forçando o motorista da Mercedes a frear o carro ês homens encapuzados saíram de seu interior fortemente armados. Ambos carregavam metralhadoras.

Um dos criminosos guardou a saída da lateral esquerda do carro, o outro mirou a cabeça do motorista, mantendo-o no lugar e forçando-o a lhe entregar seu celular e desligar o telefone portátil do carro, enquanto o terceiro usou a coronha da metralhadora e quebrou o vidro destravando em seguida a porta. Ele era o líder.

Jared estava sentado ao lado de sua babá, contrário a invasão do bandido, por isso, antes que o sequestrador pudesse agir, a mulher desferiu um soco em seu rosto.

Hellen o socou na tentativa de destravar a outra porta para que o adolescente fugisse. Porém, isso não foi possível. Habilmente, o homem ergueu a coronha da metralhadora, intencionado a machucar a mulher que o agrediu. O que não contava era que o menino levantasse e tomasse a frente para defender a babá. Jared foi ferido no supercílio esquerdo, caindo desfalecido no colo dela.

A senhora Harvelle chorava assustada alisando o rosto inconsciente do garoto em seu colo.

— Merda! — Vociferou o homem diante do que aconteceu.

— Fica quieta desgraçada, senão eu acabo com você! — Falou enquanto prendia a arma nas costas. Pegou com cuidado o garoto do colo da mulher e saiu, entrando no automóvel junto com os dois comparsas. Porém, quando a manobra de fuga foi iniciada, um deles abriu a janela em vidro fumê e atirou nos dois pneus esquerdos do carro Mercedes.

Dez minutos depois o furgão foi abandonado em uma estrada deserta.

**Hotel Imperial, Albuquerque, Novo México, Estados Unidos, oito e cinquenta e cinco da manhã... **

— Não adianta detetive! Eu preciso encontrar o meu filho! — Falava a senhora Lawless andando de um lado para outro em sua suíte.

— Entendo como se sente, mas eu acho que a senhora tem que esperar e... – Foi impedido de continuar falando pela voz nervosa da mulher a sua frente.

— Esperar? É do meu filho que estamos falando, senhor Pellegrino! Acha mesmo que eu terei nervos para atuar, fingindo que está tudo bem com ele?

Há seis meses Luci Lawless iniciara um intenso trabalho na cidade de Albuquerque. Era atriz desde os dez anos de idade. Conseguiu importantes papéis que lhe renderam fama e dinheiro. Aos vinte e um anos envolveu-se com um produtor executivo. Engravidou e deu a luz nove meses depois a um lindo menino. O homem morreu duas semanas após o parto, vítima de um ataque cardíaco fulminante. Não deixou nada em seu testamento para o bebê ou para ela, apenas para sua esposa e seus dois filhos. Luci decidiu que não brigaria na justiça. Não queria "esmolas" de ninguém.

Atualmente, aos 37 anos, era protagonista de uma série de suspense que fazia muito sucesso não só nos Estados Unidos. Por ser mãe solteira, seu filho Jared sempre a acompanhava, mesmo quando as gravações eram fora de Los Angeles, cidade Natal de ambos.

Apesar do seu unigênito ter instruções da senhora Harvelle, sua professora particular e babá, Luci fazia questão de que o garoto frequentasse uma escola na tentativa de criar laços de amizade. Ironicamente, ela nunca o deixou estudar em instituições públicas pensando em sua segurança.

— Acredite! Em casos como esse não é bom alertar a mídia, Senhora Lawless. Pelo bem do seu filho. Eles já devem saber que a polícia foi acionada. — Mark a alertava para o sigilo no caso.

A mulher parou de caminhar e sentou n cama. Aquele detetive lhe parecia confiável. Tinha que acreditar em sua metodologia de trabalho. Afinal, ele fora encarregado de liderar a equipe que salvaria seu garoto. Ajuda-lo-ia e faria o que fosse preciso para ter Jared de volta.

— Conte com a minha cooperação, senhor! Sei que a polícia não trabalha com suposições, mas faz alguma ideia de quem esteja por trás do sequestro? Conseguiu alguma informação com a Hellen ou o Arnold?

— Desculpe-me! Essa informação é confidencial. Agora, com sua licença, preciso voltar para a delegacia. — Levantou, dando por encerrada a conversa.

— Não! Não pode sair assim sem me dá maiores detalhes. Acha que pode me privar de saber o andamento das investigações? Acha que tem esse direito? — Levantou rapidamente e pôs-se de frente ao detetive impedindo sua passagem pela porta.

— Senhora Lawless, por favor!

— Por favor, peço eu, detetive! — Segurou o homem em seus braços o olhando firmemente em um misto de súplica e ordem. Ele se rendeu.

— Tudo bem! Mas, tudo o que eu lhe falar deve ficar em sigilo. Sua amiga Hellen, seu motorista ou qualquer outra pessoa de seu meio social, não devem ter acesso a nada que eu falar sobre o caso. Ninguém pode ter acesso às informações que lhe passarei.

Luci respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Ambos voltaram a sentar.

— Após falar com seus funcionários, recebi minutos depois a ligação de um dos meus agentes informando que o furgão usado para o sequestro havia sido abandonado em uma estrada deserta.

— Encontraram alguma coisa? Alguma pista? — Falou empolgada levantando-se rapidamente da cama e sorrindo para o detetive.

— Sinto muito! O veículo não tinha placa, impressões digitais, objetos ou mesmo um fio de cabelo. Suspeitamos que um plástico cobrisse o piso do automóvel, pois nem sequer encontramos pegadas ou fuligens. Acho que estamos lidando com a famosa quadrilha "Dark Mooon".

A mulher o olhou apreensiva devido à obscuridade do nome. No entanto, algo lhe chamou atenção: como o detetive sabia da existência de tal quadrilha se o sequestro ocorrera há pouco mais de uma hora? Mesmo apreensiva, não ficaria na dúvida.

— Diga-me detetive, porque suspeita dessa quadrilha se o senhor mesmo me falou que não conseguiu ainda nenhuma pista?

— Não é bem assim, senhora! É apenas uma suposição sem base alguma. Apenas acho...

— Detetive, esqueceu que sou atriz? Atuar é o que tenho como profissão e sinceramente, se o senhor ganhasse a vida como ator, seria um mendigo.

Pellegrino a olhou surpreso devido à colocação ofensiva feita à sua pessoa, mas não se ofendeu. Compreendia a preocupação dela mesmo sob a máscara de uma mulher comedida, pois como ela mesma disse: atuar era o que tinha como profissão.

— Tudo bem. Já que lhe prometi que contaria informações confidenciais...

— A quadrilha "Dark Moon" é responsável por dezessete sequestros, todos nos Estados Unidos, ocorridos entre os anos de 2005 a 2007. Cobram muito alto pelo resgate das vítimas, mas as devolvem sãs e salvas sem lhes causar um só arranhão. Ainda não sabemos porque agem assim. Tamanho cuidado com as vítimas é incomum entre os marginais. No entanto, o que me preocupa é que se fossem realmente eles, teriam entrado em contato quinze minutos após o acontecido, pois são ágeis e perspicazes.

— E o senhor sabe disso tudo por quê...?

— Porque desde julho de 2006, fui designado pelo FBI para capturar e prender esses criminosos, embora eu não veja mais isso como apenas parte do meu trabalho. Virou uma questão de honra prende-los. Essa é a terceira criança que eles sequestram. A primeira foi uma menina de seis anos e a segunda foi um garoto de dez anos e agora seu filho. Ele é a décima oitava vítima, caso os sequestradores sejam os mesmos a quem procuro.

— E se não forem? Então, talvez o meu filho, meu Jared... — Mesmo sendo uma mulher forte, foi impossível conter as lágrimas.

— Não pense nisso! Acredite, vamos encontrá-lo! Eu particularmente me responsabilizarei de fazê-los pagar por qualquer mal que venham a cometer contra o seu garoto. Prometi para mim mesmo que esse seria o último sequestro que esses desgraçados fariam.

Luci o encarou. Agora entendia a determinação do policial a sua frente. Agora entendia porque ele foi o primeiro a chegar ao colégio, após a diretora ligar para a polícia. Era um homem determinado. E toda determinação leva ao sucesso. Era isso o que esperava, pois queria seu filho de volta. Sabia que precisava se redimir com ele. E talvez o acontecido os aproximasse mais, mas não compartilharia isso com ele. Primeiro teria Jared de volta. Isso era prioridade.

— Eu prometo, senhora Lawless. — Falou segurando as mãos da mulher entre as suas. Mais calma, ela olhou para as mãos calejadas que seguravam as suas e respirou fundo. Depositaria sua confiança naquele homem determinado. Olhou-o calma, antes de falar:

— Obrigada! Confio no senhor. Sei que irá devolve-lo para mim.

O que ela não sabia era que o adolescente não seria o mesmo depois que retornasse ao lar.

**Cidade Salem , Indiana, oito e cinquenta e cinco da manhã.**

Em uma pequena casa de madeira rústica, com apenas uma porta e duas janelas fechadas por persianas, em meio a plantações de milho na zona rural do estado de Indiana, o garoto Jared era mantido cativo em um quarto aos fundos.

Quando largaram o furgão em uma das estradas abandonadas da cidade de Oakland City, seguiram a pé por um córrego ao lado evitando assim marcas no chão. Cinco minutos depois voaram para a cidade de Salem em um helicóptero camuflado com a insígnia da polícia local. Tinham conseguido ordem de voo da própria instituição devido a um documento falso que alegava busca pelo garoto sequestrado. O próprio a quem levavam sem que os verdadeiros homens da lei desconfiassem.

Permaneceriam naquele lugar apenas enquanto o primeiro contato com a família não era estabelecido. A quadrilha nunca ficava no mesmo lugar depois que iniciava o pedido de resgate.

— Mas que pôrra ele pensa que está fazendo? — Danneel falava com raiva enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro sob as vistas dos comparsas.

— Acalme-se maninha1 Ele já disse que cuidará primeiro do garoto. Falou Michael Rosenbaum, seu irmão mais velho.

— Por acaso o Jensen surtou? Sério! Virou babá do pirralho? — Estava indignada.

— Não questione as ações do nosso líder!

— Mas, Misha...

— Chega Harris! Você como o braço direito dele devia entender. Ele nunca machucou um refém e embora não seja culpado pelo que aconteceu com o garoto, ele sente-se responsável.

— Que exagero!

— Maninha... Escute-o!

Suspirou resignada. Amava o irmão e sempre quando os ânimos se exaltavam entre os membros, apenas ele ou o próprio líder os acalmava.

— Tudo bem. Vocês tem razão. — A ruiva voltou a sentar na grande mesa redonda em que estavam os outros à espera de Jensen.

Os ex-assaltantes de banco, Daannel Harris e seu irmão Michael Rosenbaum,OspistoleirosMisha Collins e Chad Lindenberg e os sequestradores Tom Wellington e Jake Abbel, eram membros da famosa quadrilha Dark Moon, liderada pelo jovem Jensen Ross Ackles de apenas vinte e dois anos. Apesar de mais novo que todos os outros era um exímio criminoso na arte do sequestro.

Em cinco de fevereiro de dois mil e cinco, iniciaram uma onda de sequestros a filhos ou filhas de pessoas ricas e influentes da sociedade americana, espalhando terror, medo e caos. Deixavam a polícia intrigada com seus meios imperceptíveis de fuga. Eram procurados por todos os órgãos judiciais do território americano e por sequestrarem o filho de um magnata da Alemanha, também por toda a Europa.

Jensen, apesar de jovem, tinha formação militar, táticas avançadas de defesa pessoal e Kung fu, além de conhecimento médico e anatomia humana. Mas, nenhum dos membros de sua equipe ou mesmo a polícia sabiam sobre o seu passado ou como ele adquirira essas habilidades permanecendo um mistério sua vida, seu passado.

Em dois mil e três, recrutou e treinou sua equipe, antes composta por oito membros sendo que ano passado, Andrew Fortlan Havene fora assassinado por ele. Seu crime: descumprimento de uma ordem direta.

**J2**

Jensen limpava os vestígios de sangue que resistiam a sair da face do garoto Jared. Quando o trouxe para aquela pequena cabana, deu ordens expressas para que nenhum membro entrasse naquele quarto enquanto ele cuidasse do cativo, descumprindo assim uma de suas diretrizes de ação que era o pedido do resgate entre 15 a 20 minutos após o sequestro.

No entanto, as coisas não aconteceram como queria e o adolescente foi ferido ao tentar proteger aquela a quem considerava mais do que a própria mãe.

"_Menino Burro"! "Não tinha nada que se atravessar na frente daquela cretina"._

Pensava, enquanto continuava em sua tarefa de cuidar do garoto.

"_Não entendo como alguém pode se ferir para proteger outro alguém"._

— Uhm! He... Hellen!

Seus pensamentos sessaram quanto ouviu-o resmungar. Ele chamara por Hellen. Sabia que era aquela que cuidava dele.

— Vo... Você está... Está bem?

Jared resmungava e embora estivesse acordando não tinha forças para se mexer ou mesmo abrir os olhos.

— Vou sempre... Cuidar... De... Você!

Ao ouvir aquela pequena frase Jensen ficou estático soltando no chão o pano e o vidro com água que segurava. O barulho não lhe chamou atenção e sua mente o levou novamente a um tempo em que a pureza e a bondade faziam parte de sua vida.

**Flash back on...**

**21 de Janeiro de 1989, Oxford, Indiana.**

_Some people live their dreams_

_Some people close their eyes_

_Some people's destiny_

_Passes by_

_There are no guarantees_

_There are no alibis_

_That's how our love must be_

_Don't ask why_

_[...]_

_A música parou de tocar irritando um certo garotinho loiro de apenas quatro anos de idade._

— _Gina, por que você fez isso? — Perguntou de ver que a irmã desligara o rádio, descendo abruptamente da cadeira e cruzando os bracinhos sobre o peito._

— _Porque adoro ainda mais o seu rostinho quando você fica bravo comigo._

_Falou a jovem pegando o pequeno no colo e lhe fazendo uma sucessão de cócegas, rodopiando com ele pelo cômodo semivazio da sala de estar._

— _Por que você gosta tanto dessa música, meu anjo? Sabia que ela é música para adultos? — Perguntou ainda sorrindo, enquanto ajeitava o irmão caçula nos braços e lhe acariciava os cabelos._

— _Lembra quando o papai e a mamãe estavam ouvindo essa música no dia da festa de aniversário da mamãe? — A garota confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. — Desde aquele dia ela ficou tocando na minha cabecinha e eu gostei disso. È errado?_

_Gina riu da inocência da criança. Lembrava-se desse dia. Foi no aniversário de trinta e oito anos de sua mãe, há dois anos. Jensen tinha apenas 2 aninhos quando se encantou com a melodia. Lembrava-se do seu jeito sorridente, correndo para o seu colo e lhe falando empolgado sobre a canção. Ela nunca entendeu como um bebê podia ter se encantado tanto por uma música que falava de amor. O tão sonhado amor verdadeiro._

— _Anjinho, escute bem o que vou lhe dizer: um dia você vai encontrar alguém que vai torná-lo novamente completo, preenchido e então você entenderá o sentido dessa música que você tanto gosta!_

_A criança a olhou tristonha e desabou a chorar._

— _O que foi querido? — Perguntou preocupada, abraçando-o._

— _Você vai me deixar, Gina? Vai me deixar como o papai e a mamãe? Também vai para o céu? _

_Ao ouvir aquelas palavras inocentes, Gina Ackles abraçou mais forte o garoto contra seu peito e depositando leves beijos em seu cabelos dourados, falou tentando esconder o choro:_

— _Meu anjinho! Eu te amo! Eu nunca vou te desamparar! _

_O pequeno cessou o pranto e a olhou sorridente. Gina lhe devolveu o sorriso continuando com seu afago._

— _Vou sempre cuidar de você!_

**Flash back off...**

Olhou para o garoto indefeso que aos poucos acordava. Sua expressão aparentava dor. A coronhada que levou devia está cobrando seu preço.

— Você me faz lembrá-la!

Falou baixo e sem perceber deixou sua mão escorregar por uma mecha do cabelo escuro do adolescente. Era macia e brilhante.

Jared remexeu-se novamente.

— Logo, logo retornará para os seus.

Continuava com a carícia quando foi pego de surpresa por um pequeno par de olhos azul-esverdeado, olhando-o com medo e curiosidade. Jensen nem sequer tentou desviar o olhar e naquele momento, a canção que se apaixonara desde os dois anos de idade, ganhou mais força em sua mente.

Some people live their dreams

Some people close their eyes

Some people's destiny

Passes by

There are no guarantees

There are no alibis

That's how our love must be

Don't ask why

[…]

**Continua...**

A canção em questão é de Toto e se chama l´ll Be Over You. Ela será tema dos Js nessa fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite, meu amores! <strong>

**Esta é minha nova long fic. Um presente de aniversário para minha amiga Vitória Winchester. Espero que gostem como eu estou adorando escrevê-la. Também espero seus comentários. Leitores anônimos ou logados são bem vindos. Responderei a todos com muito carinho.**

**Obrigada, Dandi, pela ajuda. Beijos!**

**As atualizações de almas Acorrentadas e Sweet August só a partir de quarta-feira da semana que vem, ok?**

**Beijos e uma excelente noite de sexta-feira.**


	2. Chapter 2

Perdoem-me o capítulo curtinho. Prometo compensar no próximo, ok?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 — Conhecendo você<p>

Sentia dor no supercílio esquerdo. Sua cabeça estava tonta e a sensação era de que havia levado uma forte pancada na cabeça. As imagens estavam confusas em sua mente. Lembrava-se apenas de está a caminho da escola, conversando despreocupadamente com sua babá.

— _HELLEN! _

A lembrança na mulher o chamou à realidade e em sua mente chamou por ela, em uma tentativa de libertar a voz. Ledo engano.

O que ocorrera a si surgia como em flashes. Lembrava-se aos poucos o que aconteceu: a rua próxima à entrada do colégio, um furgão preto, a abordagem na frente do carro Mercedes de sua mãe, os homens encapuzados que os cercaram e a tentativa de um deles em ferir Hellen.

— Hum! He... Hellen! — Resmungou.

— Vo... Você está... Está bem? — Esperava uma reposta. Tinha esperanças de que a mulher estivesse ao seu lado. Ainda estava sem forças para se mexer e abrir os olhos.

— Vou sempre... Cuidar... De... Você!

Passados alguns segundos, o garoto ouviu alguém lhe falar próximo, mas não conseguiu distinguir o que diziam tais palavras, pois elas soaram como um sussurro jogado ao vento. Sentiu também uma leve carícia em seus cabelos. Não tinha certeza. A dormência ainda o consumia.

— Logo, logo retornará para os seus.

Então ouviu. Sim! A voz que lhe falara novamente tinha um timbre tão grosso e forte quanto a de um homem jovem. James? Não! Ele era mais velho do que a pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Morrison? Também não! O mordomo que trabalhava para sua mãe falava como se estivesse cantando. Isso sempre o irritava.

— _Meu Deus! __Quem é esse que está ao meu lado? Onde estou? _— Pensou assustado.

Com esforço, o garoto forçou as pálpebras observando uma fresta de luz que adentrava por uma fenda. Fechou os olhos novamente. A pouca claridade machucara suas retinas. E, quando os abriu novamente, olhou em volta constatando que o lugar em que estava era mal iluminado e aquele era o único vestígio de luz que podia guiá-lo a alguma observação sobre a pessoa ao seu lado. Ele era apenas como uma sombra sentada perto de si.

Assustado, olhava com curiosidade para o homem cujos olhos verde-esmeralda eram de uma cor intensa e cheia de significados. Reconheceu naquele olhar, a precisão e frieza do homem que tentou ferir sua babá.

— Você, você... — Gaguejou diante da lembrança da violência no qual aquele estranho tentara atingira.

— Acalme-se! — O homem falou com indiferença na voz.

Jared inclinou levemente a cabeça para frente buscando visualizar a fisionomia do dono daquela voz. No entanto, devido à escuridão do lugar, ele não podia ser visto, pois o feixe de luz, única fonte de iluminação daquele quarto, vinha de uma minúscula fenda no teto transpassando ao lado do desconhecido.

— Onde estou? Quem é você?

Silêncio! O estranho nada lhe respondeu.

— Por que não me responde? — Mesmo temeroso, tentava entender o que acontecia.

— Você é tão arrogante assim para achar que não sou digno de conversar com você? Diga-me... Ai!

Irritado com o estranho, o adolescente sentou abruptamente na cama, sentindo uma forte fisgada próxima ao seu olho esquerdo. A cabeça pesava, sua vista escureceu. Deitou novamente consumido pelo mal estar. Temia desmaiar ficando mais uma vez à mercê daquele homem, cuja índole acreditava ser das piores.

— O golpe que levou foi certeiro. Procure descansar. Acredito que em uma hora, duas no máximo, você estará melhor.

— E Hellen? O que você fez com ela? — Perguntou com receio da resposta.

— Ela está bem. Afinal, você se machucou por ela, não foi? — Jensen respondeu ironicamente.

— Quando vou poder ir para casa? — Um riso desdenhoso e metódico ecoou pelo quarto.

— Qual é a graça? Eu não falei nenhuma piada!

— Garoto, ou você é muito burro ou eu o atinge com mais força do que o necessário. Primeiro você se atira em frente a sua babá quando era para ela está agora sentindo dores. Depois, acorda em um lugar qualquer, ao lado de um desconhecido e acha que está tudo bem?

Jared, de imediato, nada respondeu diante da frieza daquelas palavras. Desde que acordara, as lembranças foram se unindo ao que via e sentia, na tentativa de lhe dá uma compreensão de sua atual situação.

— Meu Deus! Se... Sequestro? — A "ficha" finalmente havia caído.

— Ora, ora... Talvez o filhinho da mamãe saiba pensar?

O garoto virou o rosto para o lado contrário do homem fitando a escuridão. Então era isso! Fora afastado de sua babá, de seus amigos e sentia até mesmo o afastamento de sua mãe. Estava nas mãos de criminosos, estava nas mãos de pessoas que não se preocupavam com a vida humana.

— Quer chorar? Eu posso te arrumar um lenço. Você por acaso ainda chupa chupeta? — O mais velho sorriu ao final da provocação.

— Quer saber: vá à merda, seu covarde!

A resposta de Padalecki rendeu ao sequestrador uma crise de risos. Jensen sorria jogando a cabeça para trás e se divertindo com a expressão de tristeza que observava no rosto do menino. No entanto, quando viu lágrimas silenciosas rolarem do rosto dele, mesmo estando com o rosto ao contrário do seu, o que ouvira perdeu a graça e suas risadas perderam-se em alguns segundos de silêncio. Recuperou a compostura.

— Se sua mãe pagar o que for pedido como resgate, em quinze dias você será devolvido a ela. E, eu lhe asseguro que sua integridade física será preservada enquanto estiver aqui. Contanto que cumpra com três regras básicas. — O adolescente olhou novamente para o sequestrador. — Não tente fugir! Não tente ver o rosto de nenhuma das pessoas que adentrar esse quarto. — Não me irrite!

Jensen levantou e foi em direção à porta. Antes de sair, completou:

— Você receberá três refeições ao dia. Também não será amarrado, a menos que banque o espertinho, se isso acontecer eu mesmo o acorrentarei a essa cama.

E saiu. Fechando a porta com um baque. O jovem ainda escutou o barulho de ferrolhos selarem temporariamente sua liberdade, restando-lhe apenas abraçar a si mesmo e chorar até a exaustão o consumir e o sono consolador o envolver.

**J2**

Jensen encostou-se à porta trancada pensando na tristeza que via naqueles lindos olhos azul-esverdeado. Era a terceira vez que sequestrava uma criança, mas não se lembrava de se sentir assim em relação às outras duas.

— _Foco, Ackles! Foco!_

Balançou a cabeça em uma tentativa de expulsar qualquer pensamento contrário ao que fizera.

— _Ele é só mais um riquinho no qual seus familiares irão sofrer com sua ausência._

Pensava enquanto caminhava em direção à sala principal no qual seus comparsas o aguardavam.

— _Se a mãe dele pagar o resgate, o terá de volta, mas se não, ele será executado como eu faria com qualquer outro, independente da idade ou sexo._

Por que mentalizava tanto sobre o que faria? Por que essa necessidade de afirmar para si mesmo sobre seu poder de domínio. Algo estava diferente em sua lógica e, apesar de ainda não perceber, em breve o destino o levaria a fazer uma importante escolha e ela seria o seu calvário.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite!<strong>

**como prometido ontem, mais um capítulo de Erros do passado. Espero que gostem apesar do capítulo ser curto. Vou postar o próximo dia 09 de abril, ok? Aguardo seus rewies. quero saber se estão gostando da história e o que estão achando.**

**Beijos, queridos e uma excelente noite de terça-feira!**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Jade - **Espero que você continue gostando da continuação. ficarei imensamente feliz se essa fic tiver a mesma receptividade de Sweet August. Beijos, querida!

**Tailie Winchester -** Obrigada pelo seu rewie e pelos seus comentários. Em breve, muitas coisas que foram ditas no capítulo 1 serão desenroladas no decorrer da fic. Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando. Muitos beijos!

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** Obrigada, Patty! Espero que sim e que essa fic seja tão bem aceita quanto Sweet. Você sabe que também adoro o Jen protegendo nosso fofinho, né? Beijos, amiga!

**Jozy -** É tão bom ter você também entre aqueles que prestigiam minhas fics! Obrigada por seus comentários e vou me esforçar para fazer uma enredo ao gosto de vocês, leitores. Muitos beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

Agradeço aos meus leitores e ofereço esse capítulo a todos você que comentaram. a fic mal começou e já tenho vinte rewies por apenas dois capítulos. Nossa! como fiquei feliz! Obrigada, gente! Espero que continuem acompanhando e comentando. Muitos beijos!

Agradeço também à querida Dandi Winchester que revisou o capítulo para que eu fizesse replace. Obrigada amiga!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3 — Planos traçados<p>

— AH! JEN!

— É assim que você gosta Danneel? — estocou mais forte.

— Assim! Assim! Jen... — o loiro segurava firme em suas coxas. Suas estocadas eram precisas e nada gentis.

— AH! AH! — gritava, arranhando com as unhas o balcão de madeira ao qual fora colocada.

— Vamos, Dan! Quero ouvir você gritar mais. — após estocá-la novamente, sentiu um leve tremor em suas pernas e a respiração acelerada. Danneel gozara gritando seu nome. Exausta, seus braços repousaram sobre a madeira velha do balcão. Fechou os olhos. Entregara-se novamente àquele que dizia amar.

Jensen continuou estocando-a e poucos minutos depois também gozou, mas de sua boca foram expelidos apenas gemidos roucos e luxuriosos. Saciara a vontade do corpo mais uma vez. Para ele era apenas sexo.

Após o ato, retirou seu membro do interior da garota, jogando a camisinha no cesto de lixo. Vestiu-se rapidamente indo para o banheiro, no cômodo vizinho. Precisava de um banho frio e roupas limpas.

— Jen, aonde você vai? — perguntou melosa.

— Acho que despois de transar, o mais aconselhável é tomar um banho, não acha? — Perguntou irônico e debochadamente. Danneel conseguia se insuportável quando queria.

— Posso ir com você? — Respondeu com outra pergunta, sentindo a saliva descer amarga e com dificuldade por sua garganta. Jensen a estava rejeitando...

— Não! — Respondeu firmemente. Não queria dar brecha para a mulher se aproximar. Não queria mais contato, já tivera o que queria. Não precisava _de_ mais, não dela.

— Se você me acompanhar demorarei mais que o necessário. Não se esqueça de que temos que entrar em contato com os familiares do garoto.

— Tudo bem, querido! Depois eu vou, então. — A voz falhara, a tristeza a consumia. queria a atenção de Jensen, seu carinho, sua dedicação, mas sempre que tentava el se mantinha distante, impassível. Era como se as portas para sentimentos mais profundos estivessem fechadas. E estavam.

**J2**

Ao sair do quarto em que mantinha Jared cativo, Ackles não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser nos olhos tristes do menino. As lágrimas silenciosas que rolaram do belo rosto dele lhe chamaram atenção. Isso o irritou profundamente.

Então, buscando distração, julgou que esqueceria a cena presenciada no quarto. Acreditava que o que sentia pelo menino era pena. Bastava uma transa casual para esquecer o que em sua opinião não devia ser lembrado. No entanto não foi o que aconteceu. A lembrança dos olhos tristes e o semblante magoado de Jared, estavam ainda mais presentes, depois de transar com Danneel.

Agora, trancado no banheiro, resmungando com a cabeça encostada no azulejo e deixando que a água fria do decrépito chuveiro lhe molhasse o corpo, sentia um estranho sentimento remoer por dentro, condenando-o pela indelicadeza com o garoto.

— _Droga, droga e droga! Maldito garoto! __Por que a tristeza dele me pertubou? _

_Perguntou-se, fechou os punhos e socou a parede a sua frente. Estava sentindo a raiva inflar em suas veias. Não conseguia entender como um simples olhar tinha conseguido perturbá-lo a tal ponto. Não estava _se_ entendendo._

— _Por que ele se atirou na frente da babá? O quão burro esse menino é? _

As perguntas circulavam sua mente. Não conseguia entender como uma pessoa se sacrificava por outra... O amor, as lágrimas o gesto de se jogar na frente de outra pessoa para protegê-la simplesmente por amar, tudo estava lhe confundindo.

— Jen? Tem certeza de que não quer companhia? Acho que você ainda está tenso! — Perguntou ao ouvir um barulho dentro do banheiro. A ruiva o havia seguido na esperança dele mudar de ideia e convidá-la a entrar.

— Estou bem, Dan! Já estou saindo. — apressou o banho e desligou o chuveiro enrolando-se na toalha. Antes de passar por Danneel, deu-lhe um rápido selinho e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto improvisado, o mesmo no qual transaram.

— Jen! Você ainda vai assumir o que sente por mim! — Pensou, com um sorriso aberto nos lábios, mas ela não podia está mais enganada e o tempo se encarregaria de fazê-la descobrir isso.

Danneel Harris, a irmã caçula de Michael Rosenbaum estava ao lado de Jensen desde que a quadrilha Dark Moon foi criada. Era o braço direito dele e desde o dia em que o beijou, há oito meses, quando o loiro se recuperava de um ferimento à bala, mantinham uma "amizade" mais íntima. No entanto, enquanto ele buscava alívio pelas tensões no sexo, a ruiva achava que o tinha conquistado. Por isso, quando o viu saindo do quarto onde estava o garoto cativo, correu direção aos seus braços esquecendo-se do quanto estava chateada por ele está cuidando pessoalmente de um refém. Esqueceu o quanto ele demorara ao dá atenção ao adolescente.

**Cidade Salem, Indiana, dez e quinze da manhã.**

Daannel Harris, Michael Rosenbaum, Misha Collins, Chad Lindenberg, Tom Wellington e Jake Abbel, reuniram-se em uma sala improvisada para reuniões cuja mesa redonda de madeira era um artefato antigo e rudimentar. Provavelmente com mais de trinta anos de vida. Isso era o que menos importava, pois exposto sobre a mesa, aos olhos dos presentes, estavam cópias sobre toda a documentação que envolvia a família Lawless e isso incluía desde contra-cheques de pagamentos do início da carreira de Luci Lawless, mãe de Jared, até os recursos que dispunha atualmente.

— Jared Padalecki Lawless. Filho ilegítimo do empresário Jonathan Mason Hart, morto duas semanas após o nascimento dele, vítima de um ataque cardíaco fulminante. Sua mãe é atriz desde...

— Pare! — Jensen interrompeu o relato de Misha.

— Fale-me mais sobre o garoto Padalecki!

— E isso importa, Jen? Quem vai pagar o resgate é a mãe do pirralho e não ele.

— Sei disso, Dannel! Mas o que vocês têm a me dizer sobre a mãe dele que eu já não saiba? Afinal, não foi isso que pedi que fizessem durante quase dois meses? Informar-me cada passo, cada valor em espécie ou em imóveis da senhora Lawless? Aprofundarem-se em sua vida privada? O que mais eu preciso saber sobre ela?

— Ele tem razão, Danneel. Se o adolescente passará quinze dias em nosso poder, temos que saber quem estamos guardando. Não devemos subestimá-lo ou por acaso se esqueceu de que ele teve coragem de se machucar para proteger sua babá?

— Não gosto daquele pirralha sonso. A carinha de anjo dele não me engana. Devia ter mais cuidado quando entrar naquele quarto Jensen. E sinceramente eu o aconselho a não bancar novamente a babá como você fez hoje. — deu sua opinião, sentindo-se a dona da verdade.

Todos olharam assustados para a garota. Temiam que Ackles esquecesse o fato de que tinha algo a mais com ela e fizesse o mesmo que fizera com Andrew Fortlan ano passado. No entanto, ele a olhou com total desprezo e falou meticuloso:

— Guarde seus conselhos para si mesma! Quando eu os quiser eu os pedirei. — Afirmou friamente, olhando a garota a sua frente com desprezo incalculável.

— Jen... eu só... — Tentou ajeitar a situação, mas foi cortada no mesmo instante que abriu a boca.

— Basta, Danneel! — A ruiva achou melhor não insistir. Calou-se.

— O garoto Padalecki nasceu em San Antônio, no Texas. Tem 15anos, 1m e 70 de altura, pesa 50 quilos e é um exímio nadador, sendo que iniciou a prática desde os três anos de idade. É aluno prêmio em todas as escolas que estuda sendo sempre o primeiro da turma, não tem irmãos e desde que nasceu é cuidado pela senhora Hellen Harvelle, sua babá e instrutora particular. — Misha concluiu olhando calmo para o líder.

— Mais alguma coisa? Algo na vida do garoto que seja relevante?

— Ah não, Jen! Só falta você saber quando ele deu seu primeiro beijo ou se ainda é virgem.

Ackles suspirou pesadamente olhando para a ruiva. Ela esperava algo como um grito ou uma ameaça, menos o que ouviu. Isso a fez se colocar em seu lugar, pelo menos no momento.

— Sabe, Dan! Não pense que porque você abre as pernas para mim quando estou excitado tem o direito de agir diferente dos outros rapazes. Seja a profissional que é e se ponha no seu lugar falando somente quando e se for necessário. Entendeu, querida? Preciso desenhar?

A maneira fria e impenetrável como o loiro dissera as palavras, calou a garota que sem argumentos e não tendo como rebater o que ouviu, encolheu-se de vergonha, sem encarar os outros membros. Seu irmão apenas observou a tudo em silêncio. Sabia que ela pedira por isso.

— Chad, quanto à pista falsa sobre o paradeiro do garoto?

— O detetive Pellegrino e seu assitente, o policial Jason, estão ao lado da senhora Lawless no hotel Imperial aguardando informações dos policiais enviados para seguir as pistas que julgaram encontrar. Há meia hora começaram a rastrear toda e qualquer cidade ou vilarejo de Nova York. Como você pediu. — O rapaz respondeu com certo orgulho.

— Welling, quanto à interferência dos sinais de celulares? Conseguiu a senha para acioná-lo no momento em que eu entrar em contato com a tal Luci?

— Como você pediu, Jensen! Ao seu comando.

— Perfeito, rapazes. Vamos ao show!

**Hotel Imperial, Albuquerque, Novo México, Estados Unidos, dez e vinte e nove da manhã.**

Luci conversava com o detetive e seu assistente o policial Jason. O homem havia movimentado toda a polícia de Nova York depois da pista que conseguiu sobre o paradeiro de Jared. Eufórico, conversava com a mulher que mesmo aflita, acreditava em sua ajuda mesmo estando disposta a pagar o que lhe fosse pedido para ter seu garoto novamente em seus braços. Mas, o barulho irritante do seu celular, tirou-lhes o foco da conversa.

— Com licença, senhores!

— Aqui é Luci Lawless.

— _Agência dos correios Fox, amanhã, __às oito em ponto__. Procure a sessão reservada n° 139. _— E desligou.

— Oh meu Deus! — A mulher sussurrou pálida pendendo para trás.

— O que aconteceu, senhora? — Jason correu em sua direção segurando-a. Sentou-a sobre a cama. Pellegrino pegou rapidamente o suco que o serviço de quarto trouxe a pedido da própria anfitriã.

— Beba, senhora Lawless! Vai se sentir melhor.

Após três longos goles do líquido amarelo ela o olhou assustada.

— Eram eles, não era? Eram os desgraçados! — O homem tinha raiva na voz.

— Acho que eles os enganaram, detetive.

**Cidade Salem, Indiana, dez e quarenta da manhã.**

Rosenbaum tinha em seu rosto uma máscara em tecido poliéster na cor preta deixando à mostra apenas o nariz e os olhos. Mandado por Ackles seguia o pequeno corredor mal iluminado em direção ao quarto em que Jared fora aprisionado. Depois do primeiro contato estabelecido com a família do cativo, seguiriam com ele para a zona rural de Sioux Falls, Dakota do Sul. O local em que manteriam o garoto havia sido estabelecido desde antes do sequestro, pois a quadrilha articulava meticulosamente cada passo. Erros não eram permitidos pelo líder. Ele os treinara para isso.

— Vamos, garoto. Hora de ir! — A voz de Michael demonstrava pressa.

— Garoto, cadê você?

— Silêncio!

— Jared, esse é seu nome, não é? Não tenho tempo para brincar, entendeu?

— Que pena! Eu tenho!

Uma pequena barra de ferro retirada do encosto da cama acertou a lateral da cabeça de Rosenbaum. O homem caiu desacordado.

— Não, não! Que eu não o tenha matado, meu Deus! — O jovem pôs dois dedos no pescoço do criminoso suspirando aliviado ao constatar que ele ainda estava vivo.

— Graças a Deus!

Pegou as chaves que o sequestrador trazia na mão e o trancou. Em seguida, caminhou compassado pelo corredor dando de cara, ao fim dele, com Misha e Danneel.

— PARE! — Girtou Misha. — Você não...

Os dois criminosos receberam simultaneamente chutes em suas canelas. Foram ao chão gemendo de dor e esbravejando palavras ofensivas contra o adolescente que ao avistar a saída às costas deles, saiu em disparada.

**J2**

O helicóptero da polícia em poder da quadrilha, escondido entre os arbustos e as vastas plantações do lugar, acomodava quatro membros da quadrilha Dark Moon. Os criminosos esperavam apenas a saída de seus comparsas incumbidos da tarefa de trazer o garoto sequestrado. Mas, O que não esperavam era que ele tentasse fugir, assim como Jared não esperava que Jensen estivesse a apenas três metros da entrada principal terminando de encobrir os últimos vestígios de que alguém estivera ali.

— Então você vai me dá trabalho, hein? — Falou com um sorriso torto observando o garoto adentrar as plantações de milho.

— Sem problemas Jared! Vamos à caça.

Jensen correu seguindo o mesmo percurso que o menino, mas mantendo a leveza nos pés. Faria o mínimo de barulho possível misturando os sons de seus passos aos sons do ambiente. Em poucos minutos o avistou. Ele estava bem à frente.

— _Como corre esse danadinho!_ — Pensou!

Viu quando ele parou. Espremeu-se com o corpo na lateral entre duas grandes folhagens de milho. O adolescente olhou para trás. Respirava com dificuldade e tinha o semblante assustado.

— _Não vai fugir, criança! Eu não vou deixar. _— Espreitava sua presa.

Padalecki continuou andando e Ackles em seu encalço acompanhava-o. Tinha em suas mãos algo que o ajudaria a deter o menino. Não cometeria o erro de machuca-lo novamente.

De repente, Jared olhou novamente para trás e o viu. Correu, no entanto o mais velho, mais ágil e experiente, estava próximo o bantante para segurá-lo por um dos braços girando o corpo dele em direção ao seu, prendendo-o com um dos braços, observando-o se remexer insistindo em se libertar.

— SEU DOENTE! DESGRAÇADO! EU NÃO SOU UMA MERCADORIA! — O loiro o observava silencioso. Seus braços fortes quase não exerciam força alguma.

— HELLEN! HELLEN! — Chamava por aquela que o criava desde pequeno.

— EU TE ODEIO! EU TE ODEIO SEU MONSTRO!

E sem querer, as lembranças de um tempo distante lhe vieram a mente, ferindo-lhe a alma, trazendo-lhe a dor. Era como se o seu passado se fundisse ao presente e aquele frágil garoto fosse a chave que acordava as lembranças em si, lembranças que remetiam a ela e o dia em que a perdeu.

— Não vou machucá-lo jovem, Jared! Mas não vai fugir de mim!

O que trazia em sua mão era um lenço embebido em clorofórmio. Levou-o às narinas do garoto.

— Nãããão! — Jared gritava.

— _Shhh! Tudo bem, menino! Ninguém vai te machucar._

Sussurrou observando as forças o abandonarem pouco a pouco. Mergulhou na intensidade de seus belos olhos azuis vendo a luz adormecer junto com seu corpo físico e quando os sentidos finalmente o abandonaram, Jensen o tomou nos braços, gentilmente, levando-o consigo de volta ao cativeiro.

_— Sei que eles nunca vão desistir de você. Seriam loucos se desistissem._

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notinha da beta: <strong>OMG! Alicia! Menina, que capítulo foi esse? Cheio de aventura, amor e ternura. Amei. Sério... Torço para que venha muitos outros capítulos como esse. Esta de parabéns como sempre, fofa.

**Nota da autora: **Muito obrigada Danid! Não só pelas suas palavras, mas pela paciência e dedicação para me ajudar. Espero continuar tendo também o seu apoio. Obrigada mesmo, minha amiga!

* * *

><p><strong>Uma excelente noite, meus queridos!<strong>

**Perdão gente pela demora, mas à partir da semana que vem, postarei essa fic toda segunda-feira, pois Sweet August termina essa semana e alamas acorrentadas também. Um grande beijo a todos que acompanham e comentam as minhas fics. Vocês são importantes. **

**Uma excelente semana a todos. Beijos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Masinha – **Obrigada por acompanhar também essa história e que bom que comentou no capítulo 1 e 2, obrigada! Que bom que essa fic também te viciou. Você é um dos leitores que me acompanha desde o outro site. Obrigada, linda! Beijos!

**Joo Gabriel – **Obrigada pelas suas palavras sempre gentis e farei de tudo para continuar sendo merecedora delas. Está gostando do rumo que a história tomou, não é? Quanto a criatividade... Beijos querido!

**Jesse fics –** Sabe que o que você me disse sobre a Síndrome de Estocolmo me deu uma inspiração a mais em relação a história? Obrigada Jess por me acompanhar desde o outro site. Aguardo-te no próximo capítulo. Beijos, linda!

**Jozy –** Gostou mesmo? Fico muito feliz com isso. O quarto prometo que será bem longo. No momento estou com o tempo corrido. Beijos, querida!

**Soniama livejournal –** Que bom que decidiu ler antes do tempo mais essa fic. Espero que goste tanto quanto gostas de Sweet. Sim! Jared tem 15 anos e o Jensen 22. Muito novinho para o loirão? Vamos ver como as coisas seguem. E quanto ao dinheiro... Querida, acredite, o único movimento deles é para benefício próprio. Kkkkkk Beijos, fofa!

**Elisete –** Calma, mulher! O Jay não é tão frágil o quanto parece e o loirão também vai penar um pouco com esse garoto. Fico feliz que esteja gostando também dessa fic. Beijos, amiga!

**Casammy –** I loved your suggestion, my pretty! I will use what you said in history as a bridge to get to join the Js. I hope you keep watching and waiting your new comments. Kisses!

**Patrícia Rodrigues –** Amiga, eu disse 09 de Abril e acabei postando dia 16. Sorry. Muitas emoções aguardam nossos lindos. Beijos, amiga!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fazenda Muller em Sioux Falls, Dakota do sul.**

Há quase meia hora, os membros da quadrilha Dark Moon chegaram a uma fazenda antes abandonada. Os ânimos estavam exaltados. Jensen era meticuloso e não admitia falhas em seus planos sempre bem traçados antes da realização de cada sequestro. E, o fato do adolescente ter tentado fugir era algo inadmissível para si. Afinal, seus comandados eram criminosos profissionais_. _Como foram pegos de surpresa por um garoto?

— Não seja exagerado, Jen! Você recuperou o pirralho! — Danneel falou ríspida enquanto enfaixava a cabeça do irmão recém-acordado do golpe que levou.

— Exagerado? — Retrucou incrédulo, olhando-a dos pés a cabeça com nojo. — se eu não estivesse no lugar certo e na hora certa o garoto teria escapado e isso nunca aconteceu. NUNCA! — socou a porta ao seu lado. Nervoso, perdera as estribeiras. Aquilo nunca acontecera em todos aqueles anos em que estavam juntos. Era inadmissível que houvesse uma primeira vez.

— Jensen, por favor, tente se acalmar! Precisamos do nosso líder equilibrado e centrado. — a voz de Misha soou tranqüilizadora chamando a atenção do loiro.

— Escute-me! Foi apenas uma falha. Uma só! E acredite, não foi culpa de ninguém! Esse garoto é traiçoeiro e se não tivermos cuidado ele será nossa perdição, Ackles! — Lindberg aproximou-se mais, falando cauteloso.

— Isso não vai mais acontecer, Jensen! Misha, Dan e eu vamos ficar mais atentos em relação ao menino! Confie em nós como sempre confiou!

Rosenbaum falou determinado e apesar da calma em sua voz um sentimento de revolta crescia em seu peito. Sempre levava e trazia os reféns para os cômodos em cada cativeiro. Sempre fora o responsável pela guarda de ambos até que o resgate fosse pago e eles liberados. Mas, pela primeira vez, saíra de um cativeiro ferido e precisando ser amparado pelos companheiros. A cacetada que levou na cabeça com uma barra de ferro, rendeu-lhe uma extensa sutura começando da lateral superior da testa à nuca, além da desonra de ter sido facilmente enganado por um menino de apenas 15 anos. Não o deixaria impune. Esperaria o momento certo para vingar-se daquele que o apunhalou.

— Você tem razão, Rosenbaum! Todos vocês tem!

Jensen falou mais calmo após ouvir o que seus companheiros fundo passando as duas mãos no rosto em um gesto inconsciente para afastar a raiva. Olhou-os compenetrado observando seus semblantes tensos que aguardavam o fim daquela discursão. Sabia que eles queriam manter a mesma confiança estabelecida desde 2003, porque apesar de guiá-los com punhos de ferro guiáva-os com a coragem e determinação de um verdadeiro líder.

— Dannel, a cada hora troque os curativos e as gases do seu irmão enfaixando a parte machucada como lhe instrui. Caso a sutura arrebente me avise de imediato. Preciso de todos vocês firmes e fortes. — a ruiva confirmou acenando a cabeça. — amanhã voltará ao seu posto de sempre Michael. Estamos entendidos?

— Claro Jensen! E pode confiar; vou ficar esperto.

— Ackles, fiz como você mandou. O garoto está acorrentado à cama. As correntes são longas. Ele poderá mover as pernas, os braços, sentar e deitar, mas não levantar. — Welling adentrou o pequeno cômodo, interrompendo a conversa, relatando com orgulho a ordem de Jensen que executara.

— Ótimo! Se ele quiser ir ao banheiro terá que molhar as calças.

Todos gargalharam ao ouvirem as palavras debochadas do líder.

— Misha, você será responsável pela alimentação e higiene dele. Este segundo, sempre às dezoito horas, entendeu?

— Pode deixar! — O homem confirmou.

— E tem mais: dê-lhe diariamente um macacão para vestir. Seu fardamento do colégio deve está limpo para o dia que for devolvido a mãe.

— Ei! Essa função é minha! — a voz irritante de Danneel se fez ouvir novamente.

— Eu a conheço Dan. Depois do que o menino fez a você e ao seu irmão...

— Mas... — A morena tentou retrucar, mas foi cortada pela voz comedida do irmão.

— Maninha, por favor! Não diga mais nada! — a contra gosto a ruiva atendeu ao pedido dele e se calou.

A seus postos, todos deram início às funções individuais repassadas pelo loiro com exceção de Chad e Jake encarregados de rastrear os passos da polícia, implantando pistas falsas, despistando o verdadeiro paradeiro de seus cativos. Tranquilos, os criminosos sabiam que aquela conversa estava encerrada e o erro cometido anteriormente seria deixado de lado. Essa era a maneira de Jensen agir: ou eliminava o elemento causador da falha ou recomeçava de onde parou e o assunto não seria mais lembrado.

**Fazenda Muller, cinco horas depois...**

A fazenda Muller fora abandonada a mais de dez anos. Antes havia mato seco e ervas daninha crescendo nas terras que circulavam o lugar. Há seis meses isso foi substituído por uma ostensiva plantação de milho, algo em torno de cem hectares. Como se aproximava o tempo da colheita, o cereal encobria o casarão tirando a visibilidade do que acontecia em seu interior.

A quadrilha Dark Moon se apropriara do lugar quando planejaram o sequestro do herdeiro da senhora Lawless. Conseguiram escrituras falsas e dois dos sequestradores, Danneel e Rosenbaum, passaram a morar na propriedade mantendo as aparências de caipiras em busca de terra nova para o plantio.

A fazenda ficava em meio ao milharal e possuía cinco cômodos. Em um deles Jared acordou duas horas após ser recapturado por Jensen. Quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi a escuridão do quarto. Ele era mais obscuro do que o anterior. Além disso, seus braços e pernas estavam presos a uma cama velha por grossas correntes. Apesar de estar deitado, tinha mobilidade para sentar e virar para os lados quando quisesse dormir, mas preso ao móvel não podia levantar e circular livremente. O criminoso cumprira sua promessa. Tentara fugir e agora sua liberdade foi totalmente consumida pela vontade daquele que lhe tirou do refúgio de seu lar.

_— Hellen! Será que eu ainda vou vê-la? _—pensava com tristeza em sua babá. Ela era como uma mãe para si, pois enquanto sua mãe sanguínea trabalhava, Hellen era a mulher que lhe dedicava cuidados e educação._ — Luci, sinto muito pelas últimas palavras que lhe falei terem sido ofensivas! Sinto muito mesmo! — _Apesar de Luci Lawless ser sua mãe biológica não a chamava como tal. O perdão àquela que o trouxe ao mundo ainda não fazia parte de seus sentimentos. Pedia a Deus, todos os dias, que lhe concedesse coragem para perdoá-la e agora, o desejo por sua liberdade alimentava ainda mais a fé nutrida naquele que nos criou.

_— jamais desistirei de ter minha liberdade de volta! Nunca! _— pensou.

Seus pensamentos eram determinados e mesmo na solidão, no vazio daquela escuridão, sabia que a tristeza de agora era apenas um estado de espírito temporário. Logo estaria entre os seus. Precisava ter fé, pois no momento ela era seu único porto seguro.

De repente, o barulho de porta rangendo ecoou pelo pequeno espaço. O adolescente sentou rapidamente pouco se importando com o barulho estridente das correntes que o prendiam. Ouviu passos seguindo na direção de onde estava. Alguém parou em frente a sua cama e pela estatura e cor vívida dos olhos sabia que era o mesmo homem causador de sua atual situação. O mesmo que o tirou de sua família, sua vida ao lado de Hellen e seus amigos.

— Vejo que não almoçou. Está sem fome? — a voz de Jensen era ríspida.

— Não devia desperdiçar comida. Há muitas pessoas que nem se quer tem um pão para se alimentar.

Não recebendo resposta do garoto, Ackles falou irritado ouvindo em resposta uma risada debochada. Jared ria mesmo sem humor diante das palavras do desconhecido.

— Posso saber qual é a graça?

— Você é um hipócrita! Um maldito hipócrita e covarde. EU TE ODEIO!

Apesar de manter a postura firme, o loiro se espantou com a atitude do garoto. Suas palavras carregadas de desprezo e seus pequenos olhos tristes ostentavam a luta pela liberdade arrancada temporariamente de sua vida e apesar dessa revolução de sentimentos, a arrogância não se fazia presente em suas atitudes. Sem dúvidas Padalecki era alguém a ser estudado. Concluiu seus pensamentos com um sorriso discreto.

— Vou lhe fazer uma pergunta.

Aproximou-se mais do garoto e sentou ao seu lado. Tateou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos e mesmo na escuridão ergueu o queixo dele antes de perguntar:

— Você é muito malcriado, criança. Não tem medo de morrer?

— Só temo a Deus, criminoso!

Padalecki respondeu com o mesmo tom ao qual foi perguntado encarando de perto as belas íris verdes que se destacavam em meio àquele ambiente nebuloso. Sim! Seus olhos eram lindos. Puniu-se mentalmente pelo pensamento. Onde já se viu elogiar a cor dos olhos de um bandido!

— Sabe Jared, sinto que você me dará trabalho, muito trabalho! Mas tudo bem! Gosto de desafios e pelo que vejo você não é fácil, o que é bom porque odeio pessoas fáceis, previsíveis.

Soltou rispidamente o rosto do garoto, tirando do bolso de seu jeans a chave dos cadeados das correntes. Depois, instruiu-lhe:

— Você tem quinze minutos para usar o banheiro, tomar banho e escovar os dentes. Não me teste! Caso não cumpra com esse tempo será acorrentado da maneira que estiver e já vou logo avisando: faz muito frio à noite nessa região.

Pôs o macacão, uma escova e um tubo de creme dental sobre o colo do adolescente e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Aguardá-lo-ia do lado de fora.

— SUGIRO QUE SE APRESSE! — Seu grito foi ouvido nitidamente através da porta.

_— Vou conseguir sair desse lugar, seu covarde! Você vai ver! _— em seus pensamentos, o moreno repetia a frase enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro dentro do pequeno quarto.

Jensen encarregara Misha de libertá-lo para que tomasse banho diareamente, aos fins de tarde e alimentá-lo em seguida. Mas decidiu que ele mesmo cumpriria essa tarefa naquele dia. Não o tinha visto à tarde toda e isso o incomodou. Justificava-se como algo natural a alguém possessivo já que sempre gostou de ter o domínio da situação. Atribuía o gesto ao gosto do pleno domínio sobre suas vítimas. Mas toda regra tinha exceção e ele descobriria que Jared seria sua única exceção.

— Essa será sua vestimenta até o dia em que for libertado. Todos os dias, sempre nesse horário, fará sua higiene pessoal e receberá um macacão limpo.

Falou observando o garoto parado na porta, olhando-o. A decrépita lâmpada do banheiro, acesa no momento em que o menino entrou, criava sombras através do contorno dos móveis. Padalecki temia o escuro, mas não diria isso ao seu algoz.

— Algum problema, criança? Você me parece assustado. Por acaso tem medo de escuro? — A frieza da pergunta não passou despercebida pelo garoto.

— Claro que não! Depois que me acorrentar novamente pode apagá-la!

Encaminhou-se à cama, sentou nela e retirou os sapatos que estavam desamarrados. Estendeu os pulsos em direção ao homem em um mudo pedido que ele o acorrentasse novamente.

_— Menino atrevido! _

Cinco minutos depois estava novamente sozinho e acorrentado à cama. A escuridão cada vez mais preenchia o quarto e se não fosse pela fraca claridade do cômodo vizinho recém-iluminado, estaria encoberto pelas trevas. Sim! Temia o escuro, temia as sombras da noite que se apossavam da solidão e tristeza das pessoas. Não tinha vergonha de admitir isso, porém não admitiria para nenhum daqueles no qual fora obrigado a conviver temporariamente.

Mais uma vez a melancolia o envolvia e sabia que não conseguiria se alimentar. Não almoçara. Tinha no estômago apenas a refeição matinal feita antes de ir para o colégio. Nunca na vida desejou tanto adivinhar o futuro, pois se o fizesse teria faltado à aula naquele dia e quem sabe não estaria nessa situação.

_— Deus, ajude-me! Eu imploro a sua ajuda, senhor! _

As lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos enquanto pronunciava a prece com afinco. Choraria toda a dor que mais uma vez se apossava de sua alma. Choraria todo o pranto incrustado em seu coração. Deitou sobre o fino colchão do móvel. Minutos depois adormecera embalado pelo cansaço do pranto derramado.

Naquela noite Jared novamente não se alimentaria. O jantar lhe seria servido, mas permaneceria intocado.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite pessoal!<strong>

**Perdão pela demora na postagem do novo capítulo de Erros do passado. Depois da semana que vem essa fic será postada toda segunda-feira. Então, aguardem novo capítulo dia 18 desse mês.**

**Sabe, rewies estimulam muito, sabiam? Da mesma maneira que vocês aguardam anciosos um novo capítulo eu aguardo seus comentários. Não custa nada comentar. Pensem nisso!**

**Um excelente fim de semana e até o próximo capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Wilian - **querido, desculpe-me pela demora! Obrigada por suas palavras gentis. Adorei seu rewie e fico muito feliz que tenha saído do anonimato. Beijos e espero que goste desse novo capítulo.

**HALEY PADALECKACKLES - **Oi! Como você disse muita coisa vai acontecer. Realmente Jensen é um bandido entendido sobre a vida e Jared uma criança. Mas será que o loirão é mau como parece? Beijos e espero que continue acompanhando e comentando.

**Jessi fics - **Acho que você gostou da resposta que o Jensen deu para a dannel. kkkkkkk Eu também. Não se preocupe que ela terá o que merece. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Beijos querida!

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** É Patty, a Dan ouviu o que merecia. E você é advinha? kkkkkk Ela vai realmente dá trabalho, mas não somente ela. Sem mais spoilers. Beijos linda!

**Elisete -** Já deu paraperceber que esse Jay não é tão calminho como parece. Ele é doce e meigo, mas tem muita fibra quando precisa lutar por algo e no caso, sua liberdade. Gostou da resposta que a Dan levou? Eu também! kkkkkkkkk Beijos amiga!

**Jade -** Sim, querida! Esse Jared apesar de muito novo ainda, não é tão frágil e indefeso, apesar de ser um garoto com uma índole de ouro. Muitas emoções aguardam nossos Js. Beijos fofa!

**Masinha -** Acredite, querida! Você tem razão. Vamos ver como o passado de Jen e Jay vai ser revelado. Vamos ver o que aconteceu com ambos. Beijos linda!

**Jozy -** Bem, espero que a fic esteja a contento, pois já deu para perceber que nosso Jay, apesar de doce e meigo, é um osso duro de roer e promete dá trabalho para o loirão e sua gangue. kkkkkkkk Beijos!

**Soniama Livejournal -** Desculpe-me pela demora, querida, mas isso não vai mais acontecer. Bem, o nosso Jay é um garoto forte e corajoso apesar de muito novo e o nosso Jen apesar de ser um sequestrador, não é como os outros. Há algum mistério por trás disso, concordas? kkkkkkk Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos querida!

**Joo Gabriel -** Querido, calma! Vai acontecer algo que vai aproximar, mais os Js mesmo o Jay ainda estando no cativeiro. No entanto... Sem mais spoilers. kkkkkkkkkkk Obrigada pelos seus comentários cheios de carinho. Beijos querido!


	5. Chapter 5

A escritora Dandi Winchester é minha beta, mas devido a correria do meu tempo, ela não betou esse capítulo porque eu não o mandei. Por isso, peço desculpas pelos erros.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 - Ataque inimigo<p>

_000000_

_13 de agosto de 1989, Oxford, Indiana._

— _Gina! Gina!_

_A criança chorava e chamava pela irmã. Não conseguia mais dormir. Acordara de repente, depois de uma forte rajada de vento batendo contra a janela do seu quarto. O medo da escuridão e o barulho dos ventos e trovões da tempestade lá fora o assustavam. Passava de vinte e uma e trinta._

— _Calma__ anjinho! Maninha chegou!_

_Ao entrar no quarto da criança, rapidamente a garota ergueu o pequeno da cama. Jensen circulou os bracinhos em seu pescoço, as pernas em volta de sua cintura e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro buscando conforto. Tremia. _

— _Fiquei com tanto medo, Gina__! Acordei e não enxergava nada. Achei que você tinha ido embora e eu tinha ficado sozinho!_

_O loirinho chorava abraçado à irmã. Desde a morte dos pais a garota se tornara sua guardian. Era sua única família._

— _Jen... Não precisa ter medo do escuro, sabia?_

_Caminhou a parede oposta apertando o interruptor. Acendeu a luz. Sentou na cadeira de balanço que havia no quarto, um dos objetos que dividia o espaço do cômodo com a cama e o guarda roupa. _

— _Às vezes, anjinho, a escuridão tenta nos amedrontar. E quan__do isso acontece é só buscar a luz. Sempre existe uma luz, meu amor! E por mais que o "túnel" seja escuro..._

— _Mas eu tenho medo! Não quero enfrentar a escuridão__ e nem esse túneo, Gina! Tem um monstro lá! _

_Cortou-a, impondo o medo que sentia ao mesmo tempo expondo sua inocência quanto ao que não entendia__.__ Gina sorriu para ele. Seu irmãozinho conseguia ser adorável mesmo quando estava assustado__._

— _Vamos fazer o seguinte: vou deixar a luz acesa e vou f__icar com você até que adormeça._

— _Mas eu estou sem sono, mana! Como vou conseguir dormir?_

_A loira forçou o semblante fazendo uma expressão de quem pensava sobre o assunto. _

— _Já sei com te ajudar a dormir! Que tal... _

_Levou as mãos à barriga do pequeno lhe fazendo cócegas, arrancando risos estéricos enquanto ele se contorcia em seu colo. _

— _Para Maninha! _

— _Parar? Claro que não!_

_Ambos sorriam ignorando a tempestade lá fora. O som de suas risadas preenchia o quarto e mesmo sem perceber, a criança se esquecia do motivo que a acordara naquela noite fria._

— _Gina! Por favor!_

_Não mais aguentavam. Os irmãos choravam de tanto rir. Jensen pelas sussessivas cócegas e a garota pela risada engraçada. _

— _Eu posso lhe fazer cócegas a noite toda, sabia? __—__ a garota comentou em um falso tom desafiador._

— _Ah é?_

_Jensen levou rapidamente as pequenas mãos ao pescoço da irmã imitando os gestos feitos em sua barriga. Ela não aguentando sorriu ainda mais e parou com as cócegas nele. Fora atingida em seu ponto fraco._

— _Venha cá seu pestinha! Agora você vai ver! _

_Aproveitando-se da distração da irmã, o loirinho desceu do colo dela correndo novamente para a cama. Ela o acompanhou e se jogou sobre ele tendo cuidado para não machucá-lo. Ofegavam cansados pela brincadeira. Suas bochechas e barriga doiam de tanto que sorriam. Sorrisos esses que foram se desfazendo aos poucos dando lugar apenas à conexão estabelecida por seus olhares._

— _Eu te amo, anjinho! Nunca se esqueça disso.__—__ Gina declarou de repente enquanto alisava os cabelos do pequeno._

— _Gina, você Promete que não vai embora como o papai e a mamãe foram?Promete que sempre vai gostar de mim?_

_Sua inocência infantil não o permitia entender que a fatalidade com os pais não fora culpa sua. Achava que tinha feito algo errado e talvez por isso seus pais tenham ido embora morar no céu. Enganava-se. Ele e a irmã foram muito amados por duas almas encarnadas que se amavam e se pertenciam verdadeiramente__._

— _Às vezes, querido__, somos obrigados pela vida a partir e por mais que queiramos ficar, não podemos. Se algum dia eu precisar partir assim como o papai e a mamãe, saiba que eu vou cuidar de você de onde estiver e mesmo do outro lado, vou seguir te guiando e protegendo, amando e te guardando, entendeu?_

— _Sim, maninha! Entendi! Mas por que você sempre me diz isso?_

— _Escute-me com atenção, amor! Aconteça o que acontecer n__ão ficará muito tempo soz__inho porque antes do que imagina, vai encontrar alguém que o tornará novamente completo, preenchido__.__ Encontrará sua outra metade, sua inspiração verdadeira e quando isso acontecer escuridão nenhuma o fará temer._

_Então, escutava mais uma vez aquelas estranhas palavras. Não entendia o que elas significavam. T__ão pouco sabia o que a vida lhe a__guardava, mas o que aquele inocente ser não imaginava era que Gina, um ser de luz enviado a Terra para amá-lo e guiá-lo, cumpriria sua missão mesmo depois de partir._

— _Isso, anjinho! Durma! Deixe o soninho gostoso o envolver... Es__queça o escuro. Ele não pode te fazer mal. Eu estou aqui! _

_As palavras foram sussurradas como um mantra. Jensen adormecia no colo da irmã sem nem sequer lembrar do medo de outrora._

— _Eu estou aqui..._

_000000_

— Jen! Acorde! — uma voz o chamava ao longe.

— Jen? Jen?

— _Gina..._— sussurrou o nome da irmã.

— Jensen? Quem é Gina?

A ruiva falou exasperada sacudindo o rapaz com violência. Jensen abriu os olhos irritado reconhecendo a voz que o despertara. Era Danneel.

— O que você quer, Dannel? Não tem o que fazer? — não se deu o trabalho de ser gentil com ela.

— Credo! Que mau homor! Só te chamei porque ouvi seus resmungos.

O loiro não lhe deu crédito. Ajeitou-se mais no velho sofá em que estava deitado inclinando-se para baixo, calçando os sapatos. Ao erguer a cabeça, notou que a garota estava no mesmo lugar, parada e em pé, perto do móvel. Tinha no rosto um olhar inquisitor.

— O que foi agora? Já não chega ter me acordado? Vai ficar ai, como uma estátua do templo, apenas me olhando?

— Quem é Gina?

A pergunta dela foi fria. Direta. Cercada de segundas intensões e de uma raiva incontida em seu tom de voz.

— Quem? Do que você está...

— Não se faça de sonso Jensen Ross Ackles! Quem é Gina?

A garota trincou os dentes ao repetir a pergunta. Ackles achou melhor contornar a situação. Não por temor a ela ou ao irmão, mas por temor que seu passado viesse à tona, pois apesar de comandar e confiar nos membros da quadrilha que formara não os tinha como amigos.

— Olha! Não sei se minha resposta vai te deixar mais ou menos chateada, mas se serve de consolo eu estava tendo um sonho digamos... _Caliente! _— Mentiu. Gostava de irritá-la, principalmente quando sabia que ela estava com ciúmes.

— E essa Gina? Era uma namorada? Amante? — a raiva que Danneel sentia aumentou só em pensar que outra mulher tocara "seu" homem.

— Dan, você quer mesmo que eu me lembre do nome de todas as mulheres com quem já sai? Muitas vezes nem mesmo o nome delas eu perguntava. E, sinceramente, não lembro se alguma se chamava Gina. Foram tantas... Tem certeza de que ouviu esse nome?

— Você é mesmo um cachorro, Ackles! VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA!

E dizendo isso girou rapidamente o corpo intensionando sair do quarto do loiro quando foi puxada por um braço forte que a dominou rapidamente, prendendo-a entre um par de braços musculosos. Jensen levou seus lábios ao ouvido direito dela, sussurrando sedutor:

— _Eu sei como apagar esse seu fogo. Essa raiva sem necessidade é apenas vontade __incontida, sabia?_

— _Você é um convencido, Jensen! Acha mesmo que está com essa bola toda?_

Respondeu à provocação do rapaz no mesmo tom de voz.

— Tem certeza que não? Seus gritos quando se abre para mim dizem o contrário.

— Safado! Cachorro! Seu...

Jogou-a no sofá caindo sobre ela. Prensou-a entre o móvel e seu corpo prendendo-a entre seus braços e pernas. Beijou-a com um sorriso debochado imaginando com era fácil convencê-la a transar com ele.

— Aham, Aham! Com licença! — Misha pigarreou antes de chamar a atenção de ambos.

— O que você quer? Não imaginou que Jen e eu podíamos estar ocupados?

— Desculpe-me Danneel, mas nosso líder tem coisas mais importantes para fazer. Além do mais você sempre está disponível, então achei...

— O que? Como se atreve?

Furiosa, empurrou o loiro de cima de si levantando abruptamente, indo em direção ao outro.

Misha Collins e Danneel Harris não se davam bem. Sempre que um falava alguma coisa, o outro retrucava no mesmo instante. Há oito meses os dois chegaram a se estapear quando Jensen foi baleado. Na ocasião, a garota culpara o moreno pelo que aconteceu.

— CHEGA, OS DOIS! — o grito de Ackles parou a ruiva antes que ela tentasse algo contra seu opositor.

— Misha, aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou enquanto se aproximava do homem.

— É o garoto, Jensen! Ele não está se alimentando. Quando Welling levou a bandeija com o seu jantar, trouxe a outra que serviu o almoço. A comida permanecia intocada!

— Eu já sabia disso. Quando o libertei para que se banhasse, vi a bandeija sobre o criado mudo.

— Jen, eu sei que não é problema seu, mas ele é só uma criança e nunca um refém foi maltratado ou passou privações. Primeiro as correntes, agora a comida?

— Era só o que faltava? Agora é você que vai querer bancar a babá do moleque? Qual é o seu problema, Collins?

Misha achou melhor ignorá-la. Não julgava Daannel uma mulher que merecesse algum crédito diante de assuntos importantes.

— O que você quer que eu faça, Misha? Se ele não comeu é porque não sentiu fome ainda! Acredito que seja apenas mimo.

— Tem certeza? E se ele morrer, hein? Já pensou nessa possibilidade? Tristeza. Falta de comida. Pulsos presos por correntes. Você ouviu quando eu disse que ele era só uma criança?

O coração de Ackles falhou em uma batida ao ouvir aquilo. Não conseguiu conter o pânico que se instalou em sua alma, apesar de ter controlado as reações do seu corpo para que os presentes não percebessem seu real estado de espírito. Ao ouvir as palavras do comparsa sentiu uma súbita vontade de correr para o garoto, libertá-lo e cuidá-lo, esquecendo-se das negativas que se impunha desde que cuidou do garoto ao machucá-lo por acidente.

— Você acha que isso pode acontecer? Acha que corremos o risco desse prejuízo? — Mentiu. Nem se quer pensou na possibilidade de perda financeira.

— Não só no prejuízo como ainda sairmos dessa história como assassinos. E a julgar pela extensa ficha criminosa que a polícia tem contra nós, isso vai pesar e impulsioná-los mais ainda a nos caçar.

Temendo que Jensen provavelmente fosse correndo socorrer o menino, a ruiva teve uma ideia:

— Eu o convencerei a comer. — ambos os rapazes a olharam curiosos.

— Qual o problema nisso? Eu tenho um irmão, lembram? Apesar de ser a mais nova ele é pior do que uma criança quando adoece. Sempre tenho que convencê-lo a comer. Acredito que com o tal de Jared será a mesma coisa.

— Tem certeza? — a pergunta de Jensen era carregada de dúvidas.

— Dê-me créditos, querido! Afinal, sou ou não sou membro da "toda poderosa" quadrilha Dark Moon?

Rendido, o loiro entregou os pontos. Mas ficaria de olho. Não confiava nela para cuidar do garoto. Na verdade, não o confiava aos cuidados de ninguém. Esse foi um dos motivos que o levaram ao quarto do garoto para libertáculo para sua higiene, já que o outro motivo, vantade de vê-lo, ele não admitia. Pelo menos, por enquanto.

— Tudo bem! Confio em você! Faça o que tiver de fazer.

E dizendo isso saiu do quarto em direção à sala improvisada para reuniões da quadrilha. Misha o seguiu logo depois de lançar um olhar mortal para a outra. Assim como Ackles, Simplesmente não confiava nela.

— Eu não sei por que todos se preocupam com esse moleque mimado. No que depender de mim ele vai morrer de fome, já que não posso matá-lo de outra forma. — falou para si mesma.

Danneel era uma criatura vil e traiçoeira. Desde que o menor recebera cuidados do homem que dizia amar e fora machucada por ele quando tentou escapar, nutria por ele um profundo rancor. Esse sentimento crescia dentro de si e no momento certo daria fim à vida do garoto. Pensava.

**J2**

Ao termino da reunião com todos os membros da quadrilha Dark Moon, no qual lhes passara as últimas instruções sobre o a carta que seria deixada na agência dos correios Fox, no dia seguinte, Jensen refugiou-se no único cômodo daquele lugar que lhe permitia umas poucas horas de tranquilidade. O único cômodo que reservava somente para si a cada casa encontrada sempre que traçavam um plano para um novo sequestro. O sótão.

Deitado no piso frio, em madeira, mergulhado no silêncio daquela noite sombia, Ackles observava a beleza do céu estrelado arrepiando-se com a brisa fria que soprava pela janela aberta no teto. Pensava em Gina e involuntariamente pensava no garoto Jared.

— _Por que estou revivendo o meu passado através dos sonhos? Por quê?_

Há cinco anos, um ano antes de recrutar bandidos para a formação da quadrilha Dark Moon, Ackles vem sendo assombrado por sonhos que remetem ao seu passado e as cenas são sempre momentos vividos em sua infância ao lado da falecida irmã e amiga, Gina Ross Ackles.

— _Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Gina! Você me deixou assim__ como os nossos pais, embora agora eu entenda que nunca fui culpado pela morte deles._

Sim! Realmente entendia. Às vezes aqueles que amamos nos são tirados por motivos e forças maiores que nossa compreensão. E mesmo que isso doa, eles não voltam, pelo menos não para a mesma vida. Sabia que não fora culpado pela morte dos pais e entendia que se eles pudessem escolher, jamais teriam partido. Mas apesar de sua compreensão estava cego quanto a crer em uma força maior que rege o universo. Isso por causa de tudo o que viu e vivenciou após a perda da irmã.

— _Eu não entendo o porquê desses sonhos, irmã! O que você quer me dizer? O que quer que eu faça? Acaso quer que eu desista de minha vinganç__a? Como poderia? Eles precisam pagar! Todos eles, todos os riquinhos mimados! _

O mal que outros lhe fizeram no passado era imposto no presente a pessoas inocentes. Não fora suficiente concretizar sua tão sonhada vingança. Precisava ir mais além. Precisava que todas as pessoas que dispunham de dinheiro, fama e poder padecessem sob a tristeza que um dia sentiu. Precisava que os inocentes, assim como ele um dia foi, experimentassem do desalento e da sensação de impunidade.

— _Jared! Admiro a sua coragem! Adm__iro a chama da liberdade que brilha em seu olhar. Seu doce olhar! Você se parece tanto com ela!_

As palavras gentis pensadas sobre o garoto soaram de uma forma natural, expôntanea. Nem mesmo percebeu que as pensou com um sorriso singelo nos lábios. Cada hora a mais perto do menino fazia-o se sentir instigado a saber mais sobre o belo de profundos olhos azul-esverdeado, cuja doçura resplandecia como uma chama ardente.

— _Jared! Acredito que você será o único que__ me lembrarei com carinho depois que devolvê-lo a sua família._

Pensava na tentativa de fuga do garoto, logo cedo. Quando o recapiturou vislumbrou de perto a luz de seus olhos e ao tê-lo nos braços quando o fez inalar o clorofórmio, sentiu o quão frágil e indefeso ele era, apesar de ser um lutador, pois se arriscara ao enfrentar perigosos bandidos visando ter sua liberdade de volta.

— _Eu vou cuidar de você, criança! __Ninguém vai machucá-lo. Eu prometo!_

**Paralelamente...**

A porta do escuro quarto se abria lentamente. Jared abriu os olhos assustado sentindo um estranho medo se apossar dos seus sentidos. Sentou rapidamente. O barulho das correntes em volta do seu pulso e tornozelo tilitavam produzindo um som agudo que ricocheteava entre as paredes.

— Quem está ai? — firmou a voz tentando não demonstrar o nervosismo.

— Responda? Quem está ai? — repetiu a pergunta.

— Qual o problema, criança? Parece-me assustado! Vim apenas trazer o seu jantar!

Danneel se aproximou mais da cama onde estava o garoto depositando sobre o móvel a bandeja com o jantar de jared. E, apesar da escuridão do lugar, tinha reflexos treinados. Caminhava por entre as trevas, reconhecendo os espaços ao contrário do adolescente. Ele apenas ouvia a voz da mulher. Não gostou do tom no qual ela falou consigo.

— Você me parece decepcionado! Quem esperava? O cara que tem bancado sua babá desde que o tiramos de sua família? — a ruiva perguntou com desprezo.

— Obrigado por me trazer o jantar e... E sinto muito por ter acertado o seu tornozelo. Sinto muito mesmo!

A garota sentou ao lado do adolescente fazendo-o recuar. Jared levantou os joelhos, abraçando-os. Temia o que aquela mulher pudesse fazer consigo.

— Você tem sorte por não ter visto o meu rosto e o de meu comparsa. Caso isso acontecesse, Jensen seria obrigado a te dá um tiro bem no meio da testa. O que seria uma pena. Você até que é bonitinho! Mas com a sua família...

— O que tem a minha família?

— Querido! Você já deve ter ouvido falar sobre a quadrilha Dark Moon. Acha mesmo que somos tão bonzinhos a ponto de recebermos o resgate, libertarmos o refém completamente salvo e todos vivermos felizes para sempre? Há mais sobre nós que a polícia não divulgou. Há mais sobre nós que você nem imagina!

Não entendia o que aquela mulher fazia ali, tão pouco porque o líder não viera em vez dela. Mas sabia que aquelas palavras eram ameaças e o pior: ameaças que se concretizariam.

— Vocês vão receber o resgate! Não precisam me machucar! E se...

O som de uma risada debochada cortou sua fala assustada.

— Menino tolo! Claro que não vamos machucá-lo! No entanto, quando sair daqui, vai se tornar mais um entre os muito órfãos que há nesse mundo. Em outras palavras, adeus Hellen e Luce Lawless! Gostou?

— O QUÊ?

O desespero se apossou de sua mente. Então era isso? Depois que recebiam o resgate quem morria eram os membros da família e não o sequestrado? Por quê? Qual a finalidade disso?

— Não faça nada contra elas!

Em um ato de desespero lançou-se contra a mulher, agarrando-lhe pelo pescoço, mas fraco, ela o dominou facilmente segurando seus pulsos com uma das mãos e lhe apertando o pescoço.

— Vejo que você está com febre! Nossa! Está doente? Deve se alimentar, garoto! Principalmente depois dessa boa notícia que te dei.

Soltou-o jogando-o contra o encosto da cama, sorrindo ainda mais com o choro sentido que ouvia da criança.

— Eu imploro! Não faça mal algum a elas! Por favor! Eu imploro!

— Pode implorar o quanto quiser, moleque! A verdade é que dentro de poucos dias será o herdeiro da fortuna de sua mãe. Embora, lamento dizer, vai perdê-la, assim como vai perder aquela babá entrometida que você tem. Acostumesse com a ideia, querido! É assim que nosso líder age. É assim que agimos ao seu comando.

Pegou a bandeija com o almoço intocado e saiu. Tinha na alma a alegria do seu veneno lançado e nos lábios o sorriso de satisfação por começar sua vingança contra o menor. Faria de sua vida um verdadeiro inferno enquanto eles estivesse cativo.

— _Isso é só o começo, moleque maldito!_

O que a ruiva não imaginava era que seu plano a levaria a aproximar e não a separar.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite!<strong>

**Desculpem-me pela demora! Mas a correria do trabalho... Vocês sabem!**

**Prometo a vocês o capítulo final de Sweet August nessa segunda-feira, mas o capítulo 6 de Erros do passado só vou lançar dia 2 de julho. Sorry!**

**Um grande beijo e obrigada por prestigiarem mais uma fic minha. Sinceramente, agradeço aos carinhosos rewies que tenho recebido e prometo responder a todos no próximo capítulo.**

**Masinha, Rugilla.j2, Willian20, Pérola, Wictória Winchester, Juliana, Jessi...fics, AneDarko, Joo Gabriel, Elisete, Patrícia Rodrigues. Obrigada de corção. Responderei aos rewies dos logados e os não logados responderei duplamente no próximo capítulo, ok? Agradeço pelo carinho e compreensão. Um excelente fim de semana e os espero no capítulo 6.**

**Beijos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Enquanto seguia pela Freedom Avenue em seu carro Mercedes, Lucy Lawless observava a paisagem urbana pela lateral esquerda do banco do passageiro acompanhada de sua amiga Hellen e Arnold que dirigia numa velocidade constante.

Atrás do seu veículo, um carro _Toyota_, negro, trazia cinco agentes do FBI munidos de pistolas automáticas e duas metralhadoras. Entre eles estava o detetive Mark Pellegrino. Havia ainda mais três escoltas policiais nas redondezas do correio _Fox,_ aguardando-os e vigiando os arredores do lugar.

— _Meu menino! Sinto tanto a sua falta!_

Os pensamentos da mulher eram um mar revolto de tristeza. Seu peito doía. Respirava irregularmente. A angústia crescia dentro de si. Pensava em seu filho e no que podia acontecer de mal a ele. Jared era apenas uma criança. Pensava.

— _Deus! Proteja a minha criança! Não deixe que nenhum mal lhe aconteça, senhor!_

A cada rua dobrada, a cada curva na estrada, sentia-se mais e mais perto de algo. Um lampejo de esperança, quem sabe. Uma luz no fim do túnel ou mesmo um "sopro divino". Agarrava-se a qualquer possibilidade não humana, pois quem sabe assim Deus olharia para sua dor e lhe devolveria seu rebento.

— _Eu não devia ter errado como errei com você, Jay! Eu não devia! Deus, não me tire à oportunidade de reconquistar meu filho! Devolva-o para mim! Eu lhe imploro!_

Absorta em seus pensamentos, não percebeu quando o carro parou. Hellen chamou-lhe a atenção. Sua voz não era menos triste que a de Lucy.

— _Lucy, querida! Chegamos!_

A senhora Lawless a olhou assustada, visivelmente aflita. Em seu olhar era nítida a sombra da preocupação.

— Chegamos? – Perguntou num fio de voz, prestando atenção pela primeira vez na mulher ao seu lado, desde que tinha entrado no carro. - Então o que você está esperando parada desse jeito? Vamos Hellen! – Afirmou séria.

Uma batida na lateral esquerda do carro chamou a atenção das duas mulheres. Arnold desceu do carro e abriu a porta revelando sua expressão séria e centrada.

— Senhoras, mudança de planos. As duas permaneceram me aguardando no carro.

**J2**

A zona rural de Sioux Falls era fria apesar do forte sol de agosto. À noite ventos gélidos e queda de temperatura circundavam o ar espesso daquele lugar, fazendo do ato de se agasalhar antes de dormir uma questão de saúde.

Depois de ouvir o que Danneel tinha dito, Jared deitou em sua decrépita cama, abraçando-se e chorando pela segunda vez naquela noite, pois as lágrimas teimavam em cair de seus olhos desde que fora sequestrado. O que era uma verdadeira luta, pois não queria se mostrar tão fraco e frágil diante de seus seqüestradores.

Sentia-se cada vez mais só. Temia nunca mais ver sua família. Infelizmente isso não era o pior. A tristeza e a falta de alimentação exauriram seu corpo resultando em uma perda completa de sentidos. O frio rigoroso prejudicou ainda mais seu estado. Quase uma hora após desfalecer, o garoto ardia em febre e balbuciava palavras incompreensíveis. Permaneceu assim durante toda a noite.

— Menino, trouxe o seu café da manhã!

Collins entrou no quarto após abrir a porta abruptamente. O homem observou o mais jovem por trás da escura máscara em nylon, cujos olhos azuis encontraram foco nos movimentos mínimos e descoordenados do cativo.

Padalecki movimentava vez ou outra a cabeça enquanto resmungava. Continuava na mesma posição em que ficara na noite anterior, abraçado ao próprio corpo, de costas para a porta.

— Levante-se Jared! Não tenho tempo para pirraças de um fedelho riquinho como você.

Visivelmente irritado, levantou a voz julgando ser apenas birra do adolescente. Acreditara nas palavras que Ackles lhe dissera sobre o fato de o garoto não se alimentar, mal sabendo que as mesmas palavras eram apenas um disfarce do líder, na tentativa de esconder a preocupação que sentia com o bem estar do adolescente desde que o feriu por acidente quando o sequestrou.

— LEVANTE-SE! – Esperou por uma reação da parte do adolescente, mas nada aconteceu. Resolveu tentar mais uma vez antes de se aproximar do garoto e lhe dar um chacoalhão. – AGORA!

Perdeu a paciência gritando com o menino ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximou mais dele deixando a bandeja com alimentos sobre o criado mudo. Mas Jared não respondeu a sua ordem e continuava a balbuciar palavras incoerentes. Misha o ouviu melhor ao se aproximar e pensou que sua autoridade estava sendo menosprezada.

— Garoto petulante... – Resmungou profundamente irritado.

O restante das ofensas morreu em sua garganta ao segurar com força o pulso do garoto e constatar seu estado febril. Pensou se talvez as estranhas palavras que ouvia não eram palavras debochadas, mas vocábulos soltos e esporádicos de alguém que delirava devido à febre.

— Santo Deus!

Deu a volta ficando de frente para ele. Ajoelhou-se no chão pondo-se ao seu lado. Aproximou o ouvido de seus lábios.

— _Hellen... Amo... Volta... Mamãe..._

Apesar da frieza natural eminente em um bandido, a preocupação da noite passada voltou aos seus pensamentos ao ouvir aquelas poucas palavras. Não que estivesse realmente preocupado com o garoto, mas o fato de que todos os membros da quadrilha Dark Moon seriam acusados de assassinato e o que era ainda pior: assassinato de uma criança, não lhe passava despercebido.

Tomado pelo medo e pensamentos atordoantes, Misha se desequilibrou caindo sentado. Temeu a possibilidade de o menino chegar a falecer.

— _Merda, merda, merda!_

Sentado no chão com as pernas para frente, apoiava-se com os dois braços para trás, cujos olhos esbugalhados observavam em choque o rosto cada vez mais suado do adolescente. Seu peito subia e descia tentando controlar sua respiração acelerada.

— Collins, que demora é essa para...

Mas Jensen perdeu, momentaneamente, o poder de falar assim que viu Misha com Jared nos braços... Jensen parou na porta não gostando nada do que estava presenciando.

De repente, sentiu-se mal humorado, _muito_ mal humorado. E a culpa era toda de Misha.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou friamente, ignorando o olhar assustado do colega.

**J2**

**Agência dos correios Fox, Salem, Indiana, 07h45min da manhã.**

— Como assim mudança de planos? O senhor não pode simplesmente decidir que não iremos mais e pronto! Esqueceu que Jared é meu filho?

O desespero da mulher era genuíno. Entendia o trabalho da polícia e prometera ajudar em tudo que quisessem, mas isso era demais! Era seu filho nas mãos daqueles seqüestradores e não iria baixar a cabeça para isso... Não mesmo. Jared era seu filho! Seu único filho. Não iria desistir tão fácil assim.

— Detetive Mark Pellegrino, Hellen e eu vamos e o senhor não vai nos impedir!

— Não temos tempo para discussões, senhoras! – Afirmou, enquanto se munia de paciência. – No caminho de volta eu lhes explicarei tudo. Por enquanto...

— Por enquanto o senhor nos deixará ir juntas. Prometemos não atrapalhar, detetive. Por favor! Eu criei aquele menino como meu próprio filho! Como acha que eu e a Lucy nos sentiremos se não nos deixar a par de todas as informações que surgirem, hein?

O homem as olhava fixamente enquanto sua mente pesava os prós e contras das duas mulheres seguirem-no a cada nova informação sobre o garoto. Desde que a mãe de Jared recebera a ligação do sequestrador, havia planejado deixá-la de fora. Temia se tratar de uma armadilha contra a polícia ou mesmo retaliação dos bandidos que talvez soubessem da união da polícia local com o FBI na busca para recuperar o garoto e prendê-los.

— Escutem-me — Pediu com calma. — Já pensaram na possibilidade de ser uma armadilha contra a polícia ou até mesmo ser uma retaliação contra a senhora por ter levado o caso à polícia? — Falou a última parte olhando nos olhos da senhora Lawless.

— Eu não me importo e minha amiga Hellen também não! — Falou com convicção.

— Mas eu me importo! Não quero salvar seu filho arriscando sua vida ou a de sua amiga. Então...

A morena levantando calmamente pôs-se de frente ao detetive, segurando em suas mãos. Mesmo sem fazer pressão, ele sentiu o quão macias e delicadas elas eram apesar da aparência serena e gentil da mulher.

— Pellegrino... Posso lhe chamar assim? — Perguntou indecisa antes de continuar. — Sim, claro que sim! — Respondeu nervoso. — Pellegrino, o senhor tem filhos ou cuida de alguém que esteja vinte e quatro horas sob sua responsabilidade?

— Por favor, Lucy!

— Apenas responda a pergunta, detetive. — A voz da mulher não continha um mínimo de irritação, apesar do seu estado de espírito atual.

— Não! Não tenho filhos e sou responsável apenas por mim mesmo. Nunca tive ninguém para cuidar ou proteger além daqueles que salvo dos criminosos como é o caso do seu filho.

— Então não sabe o que é o medo de perder alguém que se ama, não sabe o que é perder uma parte importante de você. Jared é um amor que a vida me deu, detetive. Ele, junto com meus amigos é o motivo pelo qual superei todos os sofrimentos pelos quais passei e os erros que cometi. Encontrá-lo além de ser uma questão de amor é também uma questão de perdão por que... Por que...

As lembranças vieram a sua mente. O mal que escondera no passado quase a levou a perder seu filho. Naquela época se a criança não tivesse Hellen para criá-lo como ela o criou, teria perdido seu menino e esse erro a estaria atormentando hoje em dia, tal qual um fantasma sedento pelo desejo da vida que se foi.

— Vamos resgatar seu filho, juntos. Eu lhe prometo ok?

Ao dizer palavras de conforto Mark soltou uma de suas mãos das de Lucy, deslizando-a pelo rosto dela. Secou-lhe as lágrimas oferecendo-lhe em seguida um sorriso sincero, singelo, acompanhado por um beijo em sua mão. Soltou-a delicadamente dando em seguida a ordem aos seus comandados:

— Agentes! Hora de agir! Vamos seguir com o plano!

Lucy Lawless e Hellen Harvelly seguiram juntos com o detetive Pellegrino e mais dois agentes entrando na agência do correio _Fox_ enquanto os outros dois montaram uma disfarçada vigília na entrada sob os olhares dos outros companheiros que chegaram e revisaram o local, duas horas antes do combinado pelos bandidos.

Os três agentes e as duas mulheres, após obterem informação na recepção, seguiram por um corredor estreito em ferro maciço. Nos fundos havia uma porta blindada cujo acesso precisava da digital do gerente.

O homem foi chamado pelo segurança do lugar que de imediato permitiu o acesso, pois o motivo de sua ajuda lhe foi explicado no dia anterior, quando a senhora Lawless recebeu a ligação.

— Encontrei! É essa aqui! Sessão reservada número 139. — Hellen falou empolgada.

A sessão reservada abrigava pertences valiosos de ricos e famosos da cidade de Albuquerque há mais de cento e dez anos. Fora inaugurada dois anos após a construção do correio.

Pessoas de todo o estado do Novo México viajavam horas para usufruírem dos serviços do famoso lugar, conhecido também como Star Point, devido a sua procura por pessoas influentes.

Os cincos sabiam sobre essas e outras curiosidades sobre o _Fox. _O que não sabiam era que o garoto Jared estava em outro estado bem distante do Novo México e que o lugar fora escolhido visando despistar a polícia enquanto os membros da Dark Moon preparavam-se para irem para o próximo e definitivo esconderijo até o fim do seqüestro.

— Por favor! O senhor não vai ler para nós o que tem escrito nesse papel?

Pellegrino olhava fixamente para a folha de papel ofício dourada em suas mãos. Suas costas largas tomavam a visão das duas mulheres e dos três homens que o acompanhava, ambos atrás de si.

— Pelo amor de Deus! É alguma pista do Jared?

Hellen perguntou impaciente pela segunda vez, conseguindo a atenção do oficial que entregou o papel para Lucy. E, ao lê-lo...

— Meu Deus! Não!

Largou a folha no chão abraçando-se com Hellen. As duas choravam juntas.

— "_A perseverança é um dom, o amor mais ainda, mas viver é um privilégio. Não espere pela vida do seu filho, pois eu lhe roubarei a perseverança, o amor e seu privilégio..."_

**J2**

— RESPONDA COLLINS! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Gritou nitidamente irritado por encontrar seu subordinado em situação suspeita.

— Jensen! Ele... Ele... O menino...

O moreno gaguejava na mesma posição em que fora surpreendido pelo loiro.

— Pare de gaguejar homem!

Ackles foi de encontro ao comparsa, estendendo-lhe uma mão para ajudá-lo a levantar e quando o fez segurou Jared por um dos pulsos e ao tentar levantá-lo...

—Misha! O garoto! Ele está doente. — Olhou-o preocupado.

— Era isso o que eu estava tentando lhe dizer! Ele está ardendo em febre!

O medo se apossou dos pensamentos do loiro em fração de segundos. Quisera acreditar que se tratava apenas de uma simples birra de criança acostumada a ter tudo o que queria e na hora que queria, mas não... Ignorou a voz dentro de si que gritava para tratar melhor aquele que agora agonizava sob a comoção da febre e inconsciência. Não tinha palavras para explicar o medo que o dominou.

—Jared! Acorda! Acorda garoto!

A voz de Jensen tremia levemente. Misha não pareceu notar, pois continuava com o semblante de quem viu uma assombração.

— _Não, não, não! Eu prometi que iria te proteger criança! Acorda Jared!_

Pensava enquanto colocava a mão esquerda no bolso de seu jeans escuro retirando uma chave prateada de dentro dele. Soltou os pulsos de Jared, erguendo-o da cama com cuidado, acomodando-o em seus braços.

— Depressa, Collins! Providencie água limpa, fria e me traga o quite de primeiros socorros!

— Tudo bem! Mas para onde você vai levar o menino? — Havia uma curiosidade indisfarçável na pergunta do outro.

— Vou cuidar dele no meu quarto. Avise aos outros que, por enquanto, não partiremos para o próximo esconderijo.

**Continua...**

**NB:** É agora! As coisas estão começando a ficar quentes... Espero que o Jen cuide do Jay bem direitinho, todos nós queremos isso, não é? Imagine o Jensen tendo que tirar a roupa do Jay para passar o paninho molhado por todo o corpo do garoto... É! Isso aí, suas mentes poluídas, kkkkk.

Alicia, querida, você está ótima, esse capítulo ficou realmente muito bom. Bjos.

**NA: **Obrigada, Dandi! Apesar de algumas vezes "batermos cabeça" Nossa amizade cresce e como consequência, sua ótima betagem. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijos, amiga!

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite, amore!<strong>

**Perdão! Era para esse capítulo ser postado dia 2 desse mês, mas sinceramente não deu! Espero que gostem. Espero mesmo. **

**Aguardo seus comentários. Eles são totalmente necessários para a auto-estima dessa ficwriter (kkkkkkkkkkk).**

**Segunda-feira, até que enfim, sairá o último capítulo da fic Sweet August. Aguardo-os também.**

**Beijos, meus amores e uma excelente noite de quinta-feira.**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Guest - **Fiquei tão feliz por saber que está gostando tanto assim da minha fic! Desculpe-me mais uma vez pela demora. Bem, a Danneel está sendo uma covarde total por se aproveitar de um indefeso. Mas muitas emoções aguardam essa história, ok? Beijos, linda!

**Elisete - **Sim, eles são almas gêmeas e o pai deles também. Realmente, Gina é um espírito de luz, mas sabia que ela realmente é irmã do Jen? Eles são ligados pelos laços do espírito. Tão lindo esses dois juntos, né? Adoro a interação que está aumentando entre os dois. Beijos, amiga!

**Masinha - **Verdade! O loirão vai ter a oportunidade de poder se redimir com o lindinho. Afinal, desde que o sequestrou, o Jay mexeu com ele. O loirão só não está adimitindo, né? Beijos, querida!

Obrigada a todos que continuam comigo! Vou me esforçar o máximo. Esse carinho de vocês é gratificante.

Obrigada aos logados que comentaram. Mesmo eu já tendo respondido seus rewies vocês merecem ser lembrados.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 — Aproximação

O quarto era pequeno e limpo e apesar de possuir apenas uma janela com basculante, também era arejado e seco. Havia uma cama, não muito velha, em madeira mogno no centro do cômodo com uma mesinha de cabeceira ao lado.

Esse era o quarto de Jensen. No entanto, era Jared que estava deitado no fino colchão sobre o móvel. Encontrava-se em estado de inconsciência. Tremia de frio. A febre em seu corpo oscilava entre 39 e 40 graus.

— _Não... Hellen... Morrer... Não!_— o adolescente delirava e choramingava balbuciando palavras desconexas entre um soluço e outro.

— Jared? — o loiro chamou-o preocupado.

— _Mamãe... Hellen... Nã__o morram... _

— Do que diabos esse garoto está falando? — pensou, sentindo-se momentaneamente irritado por toda aquela situação estar acontecendo. O moleque ficar doente não estava em seus planos.

— _Não as machuque... Não! Não!_

Sentado ao lado do garoto, Ackles aproximou-se mais colocando sua mão direita sobre a testa dele enquanto a direita punha o termômetro em seus lábios. E mesmo antes do pequeno aparelho mostrar o aumento da temperatura corporal, sabia que a febre continuava alta. O delírio e o corpo suado do garoto não mentiam.

— Não se preocupe Jay! — afastou-se num suspiro, mas não o suficiente para não conseguir acarinhar a face adormecida e chorosa do garoto. — Vou cuidar de você!

Voltou a dizer baixo e carinhoso, como se Jared conseguisse ouvi-lo e soubesse disso. E sem perceber, sua mão deslizou pelos cabelos dele em uma leve carícia, permanecendo assim até que um barulho de porta abrindo lhe chamasse a atenção, fazendo-o levantar rapidamente.

Pego em flagrante, sua reação instantânea foi olhar com raiva para Misha e reclamar pela demora em trazer o remédio que havia pedido.

— Pensei que você não viesse mais! — chamou a atenção do colega.

— Jensen... Que culpa eu tenho se o antitérmico não estava no quite de primeiros socorros? — Tentou se justificar, mas o olhar felino em sua direção continuava.

Bufou de irritação e bateu com as mãos na perna, claramente pedindo que o amigo lhe desse o remédio, mas Misha estava tão chocado com o que tinha flagrado que não estava percebendo a impaciência do amigo.

— Misha! — irritado, chamou pelo amigo novamente. — Anda logo, seu inútil! Você é retardado ou está se fazendo?

O rapaz achou melhor continuar calado, mas ficou pensativo quanto à cena que tinha presenciado ao entrar e principalmente com a reação do líder. Achou melhor não comentar. Apenas lhe entregou a caixa com os comprimidos antitérmicos e o copo com água que trazia.

— _Esse remédio vai lhe fazer bem, jay! __— _sussurrou sentando-se novamente ao lado do moreno. Levantou-o um pouco lhe apoiando as costas com um de seus braços, mantendo-o com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro e levemente inclinada para trás. Pegou um comprimido esmagando-o com os dedos nos lábios entreabertos do menino fazendo-o ingerir um pouco de água logo após. Depois o deitou desabotoando os botões iniciais do seu macacão expondo o peito. Collins observava a tudo com curiosidade. O que aconteceu com os modos rudes de Jensen? Aqueles que seus companheiros julgavam inato ao líder que seguiam há mais de quatro anos? As perguntas circulavam em sua mente levando-o a um questionamento sobre a cena flagrada antes e a de agora. Mas, no momento, guardá-las-iam somente para si.

— Eu não acredito que novamente você vai bancar a babá desse pirralho!

A voz furiosa de Harris ecoou por todo o quarto chamando a atenção dos dois homens. A contragosto ela trazia panos limpos e uma bacia pequena com um pouco de água gelada. Fora obrigada pelo irmão a atender as ordens de Jensen quando essas vierem por intermédio de Collins.

— Obrigado, Dan! Agora pode se retirar. Você também Collins. E avise aos outros que não estamos mais de partida, pelo menos por enquanto. — indagou incisivo para os dois comparsas. Ambos parados na entrada da porta.

— Como quiser... — Misha disse impaciente, sendo cortada pelo grito histérico da ruiva.

— O QUÊ? ISSO É POR CAUSA DESSE MOLEQUE SONSO? — perguntou histérica, encarando o moreno deitado com raiva.

Antes que Ackles pudesse abrir a boca para colocá-la em seu devido lugar, Misha agarrou a mulher pelo braço esquerdo, segurando-a firme mesmo sob seus protestos, jogando-a porta afora e bloqueando a entrada dela com o seu corpo.

— Mais alguma coisa, Jensen? — perguntou resignado.

— Sim! Se eu precisar de ajuda eu chamo vocês.

O moreno apenas confirmou com a cabeça antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

— Solte-me Misha! Está me machucando!

O homem não lhe deu atenção. Continuou a empurrá-la pelo estreito corredor em direção à sala de reuniões onde estavam reunidos os outros membros da quadrilha.

— EU JÁ DISSE PARA ME SOLTAR!

Antes que ambos alcançassem o determinado cômodo, a ruiva atingiu-lhe o estômago com um soco de direita. Ele cambaleou para trás inclinando-se sobre os joelhos tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Nunca mais faça...

Antes de completar a frase Danneel foi ao chão pela força da bofetada que levou.

— SEU DESGRAÇADO!

Levantou-se rapidamente jogando-se violentamente contra o homem. Os dois caíram rolando no chão. Harry sobre Collins tentava estrangulá-lo enquanto ele a segurava pelos pulsos.

— PAREM POR ISSO AGORA! — Gritou Rosenbaum segurando a irmã enquanto Wellingsegurava o moreno. Ambos a duras penas.

— IDIOTAS! PAREM DE AGIR COMO CRIANÇAS! — Chad gritou pondo-se entre eles. Sua voz determinada e seu semblante firme surtiram efeito. Os brigões pararam, embora se olhassem de maneira ameaçadora.

Lindberg deu um longo suspiro passando as mãos pelo rosto impacientemente. Olhou-os em um misto de raiva e preocupação.

— Misha, por que a Danneel estava tentando te esganar?

— Por que ele...

— EU PERGUNTEI PARA O MISHA! — Gritou o loiro, fazendo a ruiva se calar imediatamente. Olhando novamente para o outro.

— E então, Collins?

— Não imagina o Porquê, Chad? Pelo motivo de sempre: Jensen!

Todos os membros da quadrilha que se aproximaram dos dois na hora da confusão entreolharam-se indignados pelo fato da mulher mais uma vez criar confusão por causa do líder. Eles sabiam que quando isso acontecia era somente por um motivo: ciúmes.

— Harrys... — Chad olhou-a seriamente. — você não acha que já está passando dos limites com essa sua obsessão pelo Ackles? Não acha que ele, principalmente, não está cansado dessa situação? Qual é a tua, garota? Quer acabar como o Havene?

Inconscientemente, Mikeque mesmo levemente ainda segurava a irmã, apertou-a contra si assustado diante das palavras do comparsa.

— Pense bem em suas atitudes! Você é uma criminosa experiente e não uma colegial que sai comprando briga sempre que sente ciúmes do namoradinho. Jensen continuará sequestrando homens ou mulheres, adultos ou _crianças. _— frisou bem a palavra antes de continuar. — Reflita! De hoje em diante haja como a adulta que é, antes que seja tarde demais para você.

— Lindberg...Eu só...

O loiro ergueu a mão pedindo nesse gesto que ela parasse de falar.

— Não é para mim que você precisa se explicar. Você é o braço direito do Ackles. Talvez por isso ele ainda não tenha dado um basta em seu comportamento repulsivo. Mas, pense: até quando vai ser assim? — E dizendo isso, voltou para a sala de reuniões sendo acompanhado pelos outros, incluindo o irmão dela. Danneel ficou só, pensando no que acabara de ouvir.

**J2**

As persianas do quarto de Jensen estavam mais abertas canalizando assim a brisa fria da manhã para dentro do cômodo, arejando-o naturalmente. Também pusera sobre o peito e a testa do adolescente um pano molhado em uma mistura de água gelada com álcool e a cada cinco minutos os retiravam mergulhando novamente no líquido e voltando a colocá-los sobre o menino.

Sim! Era prioridade cuidar dele, embora ainda não tenha se dado conta disso. Por isso, quando Danneel começou mais uma vez com "seus famosos chiliques", deixou de lado a maneira como pretendia tratá-la entregando a responsabilidade a Collins que a expulsou devidamente. Tão pouco se importou quando ouviu que os dois brigavam ao fim do corredor. Eles que se resolvessem. Com esse pensamento, optou por não pedir mais ajuda a nenhum de seus comandados, indo ele mesmo à cozinha improvisada preparar um bule cheio com chá instantâneo e quente, retornando ao quarto com o líquido e uma xícara média em porcelana.

Sabia de suas obrigações como líder da quadrilha Dark Moon. No entanto, julgava-se responsável pelo estado de saúde atual do garoto, pois desde que o machucou acidentalmente quando o sequestrou, um sentimento de dor e culpa crescia dentro de si, apesar de ter preferido escutar a voz da razão e sufocá-lo dentro do peito, já que nunca se preocupou antes com o bem-estar de um cativo. Por que se preocuparia agora? Era uma das frases que tentava internalizar em seu consciente.

Mas, as coisas não ocorreram como nos sequestros anteriores e ao ver o adolescente ardendo em febre, inconsciente e acorrentado por sua própria ordem, a culpa antes sentida transformou-se no medo da perda. E pela primeira vez, depois de perder a irmã e amiga, Jensen se sentia vazio pelo mero pensamento do garoto falecer.

— _Shhh! Está tudo bem, minha criança!__ — _Jensen murmurava, enquanto forçava o moreno tomar alguns goles de chá.

— Humm... Humm...

Jared resmungava enquanto o chá morno descia lentamente por sua garganta. Jensen ajoelhado sobre a cama, retendo-o em um de seus braços, deslizava a xícara contendo o líquido lentamente pelos lábios entreabertos dele. Até aquele momento, passado mais de meia hora desde que fora solto, não esboçava sinais de melhora.

— _Hellen... Amo... Mãe..._

— Calma! — Pedia sentindo-se quase desesperado pela situação de Jared.

Depois de lhe dar o chá, o loiro voltou a deitá-lo, reaplicando as compressas sobre o peito e a testa. Ajeitou-o melhor na cama. De repente, o vento soprou mais forte, bagunçando as madeixas do menino. Uma mexa de cabelo escuro caiu sobre a testa. Jensen afastou-a gentilmente, deslizando a mão sobre as madeixas macias mais tempo que o necessário. E em uma leve carícia, a mesma mão escorregou para a face adormecida daquele cujo brilho da liberdade reluzia em seus olhos quando ele o encarava raivoso. Era ainda um menino, mas forte o suficiente para não sucumbir aos algozes que o afastavam da família.

Os pensamentos de Ackles ganhavam força, a cada roçar de dedos nos fios escuros retidos entre eles.

— _O que te faz diferente dos outros? Por que você mexeu comigo?_

As perguntas eram mais retóricas do que propriamente significativas. Na verdade, não importava, realmente, o porquê daquele ser indefeso e desprotegido mexer tanto consigo. Mas, a intensidade e a repercussão disso para os seus sentimentos.

— _Shhh! Calminha! Tudo vai ficar bem!_ — sussurrou quando o choro da criança se intensificou.

— _Some people live their dreams, some people close their eyes_

Então, do nada, as lembranças da música amada lhe invadiram a mente e mesmo sem perceber, cantava a música que profetizava o amor que essa nova vida lhe devolveria, mesmo ainda não sabendo disso.

— _Some people's destiny, passes by_

[…]

— It takes some time, god knows how long, i know that I can forget you… — interrompeu-se, baixando o rosto até deixar à altura do rosto do adolescente.

**Continua…**

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite!<strong>

**Aff! Quanta demora, hein? Peço desculpas e vou fazer assim: não vou dar datas previstas quando eu for lançar outro capítulo, aviso na atualização de outras fics e nos rewies. Desculpem-me também pelo capítulo curto, mas além da correria a inspiração travou. Ai, já sabe né?**

**Hoje é o meu aniversário. Que tal comentarem minha fic? Para mim seria um presente maravilhoso, pois quem não gosta de ver o que é seu valorizado?**

**Beijos amados, e essa semana sai mais atualizações. Só não sei qual dia e de qual fic. kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Beijos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Jessi fics, Jozy e Jade, muitas emoções aguardam nossos Js. Afinal, o que eles sentirão é importante para os dois e mais para frente vocês verão isso. Obrigada pela força e carinho. espero que gostem desse novo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 — O apelo dos que amam.

Jensen tinha seu rosto próximo ao do garoto. Olhava-o fixamente enquanto seus lábios se entreabriam e se aproximavam dos dele. Fechou os olhos sem perceber, quase sem se dar conta do beijo que se anunciava. Até que...

— _Hellen... Hellen... _— a voz chorosa do menino chamou-lhe de volta à realidade. Abriu os olhos assustado. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do outro.

— "_Meu Deus! O... O que eu ia fazer?__"_ — Perguntou para si mesmo num ato de desespero. Afastou-se rapidamente do garoto olhando-o atônito e meio desesperado. E, de repente, ele percebeu, estava perdendo a cabeça. Jared estava fazendo-o perder o controle das coisas e da situação.

— E-Eu... Eu ia beijá-lo? — voltou a perguntar, balançando em seguida a cabeça em _negativa_ suspirando com pesar. Um sorriso desdenhoso brincou em seus lábios.

— Eu devo estar muito estressado. Só pode!

Continuava com seu monólogo, ainda incrédulo com o que quase fizera. Levantou e caminhou em direção à pequena janela afugentando as perguntas que surgiam em sua mente. De repente, uma forte corrente de ar soprou em seu rosto como uma doce carícia. Olhou novamente para o menino inerte sobre a cama e sentiu algo dentro de si se agitar.

— _Acho que o fato do__ Misha ter interrompido o que seria mais uma transa com Danneel__,__ afetou não só o meu corpo, mas o meu cérebro também. _— pensou.

— _Humm... Humm..._

Jared gemeu, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Ainda olhando-o, caminhou novamente até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado como antes. Pôs a mão sobre sua testa suada.

— E essa febre que não passa! – disse, conversando consigo mesmo – Jay... O que você tem? – voltou a perguntar para si mesmo, enquanto suspirava de insatisfação. Não conseguia entender...

Era a terceira vez que, sem perceber, o chamava assim e que o tocava gentilmente depois que ele perdeu a consciência. Estava preocupado, mas não com o fato de uma possível acusação de assassinato. Queria aquele garoto vivo e bem e cuidaria para que isso acontecesse.

— Eu vou cuidar de você! Eu não... — parou de repente de falar. Uma possibilidade se desenhava em sua mente.

—... Puta merda! Como não me dei conta antes?! — levantou bruscamente indo em direção à porta. Abriu-a com força gritando pelo amigo.

— MISHA! — sua voz soou seca e determinada nos cômodos, até então vazios, da velha casa.

— Jensen?— perguntou num fio de voz, um tanto quanto assustado – Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Collins perguntou receoso. Correra de onde estava ao ouvir o grito do líder.

— Higienize e esterilize meu quarto. Também vede a passagem do ar pela janela.

— Tudo bem! Posso perguntar por quê?

— Faça apenas o que estou lhe mandando. Você tem quinze minutos, entendeu?

O homem confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Porém, antes de sair, Jensen o segurou pelo braço:

— Diga ao Jake que preciso dele aqui.

— Você terá tudo que pediu.

Misha respondeu de imediato e saiu. Ackles entrou novamente no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Caminhou a passos largos até o garoto, tomando-o com cuidado em seus braços.

**xxx**

Às vezes pensamos que aqueles que amamos estão protegidos pelo calor dos nossos sentimentos já que estão refugiados no casulo dos cuidados que lhe dedicamos. E, quando alguém ou algo consegue atravessar as barreiras de proteção do amor incondicional que sentimos, a vida torna-se sufocante fazendo do ato de seguir sozinho, a cada dia, um novo tormento para uma busca que parece sem fim: salvar da escuridão aqueles que por algum laço, são parte de nossa alma.

Os pensamentos de Luci eram um mar transparente de tristeza e angústia. Seu "mundo particular", mesmo não sendo perfeito, ruiu, quando o filho amado afastou-se de seus braços. E o pior: talvez ele achasse que não tinham nenhum valor significativo para ela quando na verdade o simples fato de existir fazia tudo ao seu redor valer à pena. Ela nem sequer teve tempo de dizer isso ao seu amado menino.

— Senhora Lawless? — a voz do detetive Pelegrino soou preocupada.

— Senhora Lawless! — insistiu o homem.

— Luci...

A última tentativa de chamar a atenção da mulher foi suave e gentil. Ela voltou sua atenção para ele, desencostando o rosto do vidro escuro do carro. Seu semblante era uma moldura manchada por lágrimas secas e seus olhos vermelhos denunciavam o quanto essas mesmas lágrimas lhe incomodavam.

— Nós já chegamos ao hotel, senhora!

Após receber um olhar de compreensão dela, Mark Pelegrino desceu do carro abrindo a porta do passageiro, ajudando-a a descer do veículo. Hellen e o policial Jason desceram em seguida. Ambos estavam no banco do carona.

— Lú, querida! O que você tem? — Hellen perguntou preocupada, observando o rosto apático da amiga.

Sem conseguir responder, a morena caiu novamente em prantos cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos ignorando os pedestres que passavam na calçada olhando a cena com incontida curiosidade. Afinal, ela era uma figura pública.

— _Ei! Tenha calma! Eu lhe prometi que trari__a seu filho são e salvo! Lembra?_

Lawless foi abraçada pelo detetive que teve seu gesto retribuído de imediato. Ao mesmo tempo, ele lhe sussurrava palavras de conforto lembrando-a da promessa que pretendia cumprir.

— _Shhh! __Vai ficar tudo bem! Acredite! _— abraçava-a afagando suas costas.

— Estou... Estou com tanto medo, Mark! E se eles cumprirem a promessa?

— Luci, entenda... — tentou falar mais uma vez, mas a voz nervosa da atriz o interrompeu.

—... E se eu nunca mais ver o meu menino? O que eu vou fazer? Eu não consigo...

O homem afrouxou o abraço pondo um dedo nos lábios dela. Em seguida, falou com convicção:

— Eu lhe fiz uma promessa e pretendo cumpri-la. Trarei seu filho de volta e aqueles desgraçados fizeram seu último sequestro. Acredite em mim! — pronunciou cada palavra olhando-a nos olhos. Passando firmeza e segurança.

A mulher não disse nada. Não sabia o que dizer. Uma parte de si acreditava na determinação e força do homem que agora a retinha em um abraço caloroso. A outra parte insistia em lhe arrancar qualquer vestígio de esperança e fé, aumentando-lhe o medo de não mais ver o seu rebento, seu filho querido.

— Eu sei que deveria ser mais forte. Até achei que poderia ser mais forte. É só que... Eu...

— Não se imagina sem aquele que você tanto ama, não é? — Pellegrino pronunciou as palavras, olhando-a contemplativa. Ele a entendia.

— Olhe, como eu já disse, nunca tive esposa e filho. Meus pais ainda estão vivos e mesmo idosos, ainda vivem juntos, e muito unidos, sob os cuidados de minha irmã caçula em Oklahoma. Então, nunca perdi alguém que amava ou tentaram contra a vida de alguns dos meus. Não sei como é a dor que você está sentindo. No entanto, o que sei, é que não vou deixar aqueles desgraçados ceifarem a vida do seu menino. Você não vai perdê-lo, Luci!

A mulher deu um longo suspiro, deixando que aquelas simples, mas sinceras palavras invadissem sua alma. Elas transmitiam um calor gostoso, uma quietude libertadora, algo que afagava os seus sentidos e lhe devolvia a paz, temporariamente "roubada" de sua vida.

— Obrigada! Obrigada por sua determinação. Por favor, traga meu filho de volta! Traga o meu menino!

Pellegrino abraçou-a mais uma vez, antes de soltá-la, olhando incisivo para Hellen, falando convicto:

— Fique com ela, senhora Harvelle. Eu não tomarei seu depoimento hoje pela manhã, muito menos na delegacia. Apenas do motorista.

— Eu quero ajudar! Eu... — o homem levantou a mão em um pedido mudo para que Hellen continuasse a ouvi-lo.

—... À tarde eu retornarei ao hotel. Tomarei seu depoimento sob a escrita do escrivão. Não se preocupe com isso. Apenas, não a deixe só, sob hipótese nenhuma.

Hellen lhe sorriu em resposta abraçando Luci pelos ombros guiando-a ao interior do hotel em que estavam hospedadas, pois a atriz pedira uma semana de folga das gravações. Conseguira um atestado falso, alegando começo de pneumonia. Ironicamente, sem saber, seu rebento realmente padecia sob o estágio inicial da doença.

— O senhor se preocupa realmente com ela, senhor! — a voz de Jason transparecia apreensão. Sem olhar para ele, ainda tendo Lawless em seu campo de visão, Mark respondeu:

— Ninguém merece sofrer a perda de um ente amado, Jason. Principalmente ela.

**J2**

O quarto de Jensen fora organizado conforme pedira. Um lençol na cama foi posto, um edredom macio sobreposto sobre o mesmo para cobrir o adolescente, a poeira do local e dos escassos móveis, aspirada por um mini aspirador e a única janela do cômodo, fechada e lacrada com fita adesiva.

Collins contou com a ajuda de Chad e Wellington para cumprir as ordens de Jensen enquanto Jack Abbel, seu melhor aprendiz no trato a pessoas doentes, e Danneel, a contragosto e em seu próprio quarto, ajudavam-no com o adolescente enfermo. A mulher o despiu vestindo em seguida outro macacão, limpo e confortável, sobrepondo à vestimenta um suéter de linho grosso e calçando meias felpudas em seus pés. Depois, Jared foi levado novamente para o quarto de Jensen, sendo deitado na cama e coberto com o macio edredom. Os três tinham máscaras protetoras no rosto.

— Jensen, e se por acaso ele não estiver com pneumonia? — Jake perguntou duvidoso sobre a medicação aplicada no menino.

— Esse antibiótico vai reagir contra a bactéria da pneumonia ou da meningite. Não há como ter certeza de qual das duas ele contraiu, já que não temos condições de fazer exames para ter um diagnóstico detalhado.

— Só porque você é _médico, _não significa que o que o pirralho sonso tenha seja problema seu. — Harris enfatizou a palavra médico ao "cuspir" seu veneno.

— Não se preocupe querida! Não pense que esqueci a transa que não tivemos por interrupção do Misha. Quando o cativo estiver melhor, deixá-lo-ei sob os cuidados do Abbel enquanto te dou um trato. — Respondeu à provocação da ruiva com as palavras certas, sorrindo de lado e piscando para ela.

— COMO SE ATREVE...

— Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Ackles? — o comparsa perguntou calmo depois que segurou Danneel com força lhe tapando a boca antes que ela pudesse criar problemas, para si mesma e seu irmão que, certamente, a defenderia.

— Sim! Peça ao Collins que prepare essa sopa para o garoto. Apenas ele. — entregou um papel pequeno ao rapaz contendo ingrediente simples e naturais para o preparo de uma sopa fortificante.

— Direi e quando estiver pronta ele mesmo a trará.

O jovem saiu arrastando a ruiva consigo. Ela olhava furiosa para Ackles e, mesmo impossibilitada de falar e se mexer, transmitia pelo olhar a raiva crescente. Em sua mente fora trocada pelo adolescente desde que Jensen cuidou dele após feri-lo acidentalmente.

— _Sua recuperação é prioridade, jovem Jared. _— Sussurrou, olhando-o com incontida admiração.

**xxx**

— O que significa isso, Jack? Assim como o Misha, você vai começar a interceder pelo moleque? — Dannel falou aos berros assim que a porta do quarto foi trancada, soltando-se, com violência, do abraço de urso do rapaz. Ele apenas a encarou.

— Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. Perdeu a língua? — o jovem continuava a encará-la sem expressão alguma.

— Tudo bem! Se não quer falar comigo, não faço questão! Porém, não se meta no que não é de sua conta! — falou furiosa dando as costas ao rapaz e aproximando-se novamente da entrada do quarto quando uma mão firme a puxou pelo cotovelo, jogando-a corredor à frente. Ela se segurou na parede esquerda, ao lado, para não cair.

— O que pensa que...

— Cale a sua boca, Elta Danneel Harris! — Jack falou baixo, firme e meticuloso, aproximando-se lentamente da mulher que, pega de surpresa, só conseguia encará-lo com total incredulidade. Ele nunca falara assim com ela.

— _Jack... _— sussurrou preocupada.

— Escute bem, Dannel e eu apenas vou falar essa vez: Jensen, o nosso _líder_, enfatizou bem a palavra, vai cuidar daquele garoto até ele melhorar. Então, faremos o segundo contato com a família determinando o valor a ser pago. O moleque será devolvido e certamente partiremos para o próximo. Simples, fácil e sem erros. Deixe a sua obsessão de lado! Quando tudo isso acabar com certeza você e o Ackles passarão um dia trancados em algum hotel vagabundo transando até a exaustão. Até lá... NÃO HAJA COMO CRIANÇA!

A última frase foi dita em um grito. Depois, Jack seguiu corredor adentro deixando uma Harris totalmente sem palavras, mas maquiavelicamente preparada para dar o novo bote. Não sossegaria até acabar com a paz do adolescente. Virara questão de honra atormentá-lo.

— Quando o segundo pedido de resgate for anunciado, meu caro, a mamãe do fedelho vai sofrer mais ainda com o que farei ao queridinho dela. — e saiu, decidida a continuar em seu tormento ao inocente Jared.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite, pessoal!<strong>

**Peço mil desculpas pela demora na postagem de minhas fics. Nossa! Há quase um mês não posto Erros do passado!**

**Bem, esse jejum terminou e minha inspiração deu as caras novamente. Quarta-feira vou postar mais um capítulo de Simplesmente amor e seguindo em frente. Desculpem-me Patty e Sonny pela demora.**

**Sweet august finalmente vai sair sexta-feira. e isso não é promessa de campanha. kkkkkkkkkk (Nem me candidatei!)**

**Como fui uma menina má, na próxima segunda sairá o capítulo 9 de Erros do passado. É isso mesmo! Próxima semana.**

**Uma excelente noite de segunda-feira, amores! Espero que não tenham me abandonado por causa da demora e comentem o capítulo.**

**Mil beijos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Morganna - **Desculpa por não ter conseguido capitar suas vibrações positivas e o capítulo ter demorado. kkkkkkkkkk Você tem toda razão; o Jensen está cada vez mais se envolvendo com o menino. Resta saber como e se ele vai conquistá-lo. Afinal, Jared é uma criança. Espero você no próximo capítulo. Beijos!

**Jessi Fics -** Demorou o capítulo. Desculpa e obrigada por lembrar do meu aniversário. Bem, realmente a Dannel vai criar problemas. Elas é completamente sem noção, já deu para perceber, né? Espero-te no próximo capítulo. Beijos!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo betado pela Waldorf San.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9 — Pesadelos, parte 1<p>

Três dias se passaram desde que Jared foi sequestrado. Três longos e angustiantes dias para Hellen e Luci, mas também para o detetive Pellegrino que se empenhava cada vez mais no caso com a ajuda de seu fiel assistente Jason, em descobrir e prender os membros da quadrilha Dark Moon. Para o homem, virara questão de honra encontrar e punir os responsáveis pelo sequestro do filho da senhora Lawless, pois, sem perceber, não agia mais de modo puramente profissional. Suas emoções eram uma constância refletindo-se na dedicação total ao caso, tanto que seu próprio assistente temia que ele estivesse adentrando em território pessoal. O que o jovem não sabia era que era tarde demais para temer.

No entanto, não apenas a rotina da família de Jared e dos policiais envolvidos no caso havia sido alterada. Desde que Jensen transferiu o adolescente para o seu quarto, Dannel, após receber o sermão de Jake, fechou a "cara", evitando assim conversar com qualquer um, até mesmo com o seu irmão. O único com quem queria conversa mantinha-se trancado em seu quarto, recebendo apenas Misha Collins, este encarregado de levar refeições para o líder e o garoto convalescente. O que eles não imaginavam era que cada um deles foram envolvidos metodicamente pela teia do destino para que, no final, apenas dois pudessem encontrar o que não lembravam; o que há muito tempo estavam à procura.

Fazenda Muller em Sioux Falls, Dakota do sul, seis e trinta e cinco da manhã.

— _Não... Mamãe... Não!_

— Jared? — Jensen, que cochilava em um fino colchão posto no chão do quarto, levantou-se abruptamente ao ouvir em alto e bom som os lamúrios chorosos do garoto. Sentou-se na cama ao seu lado.

— _Não! Hellen!_

O loiro pôs a mão sobre a testa dele. Assustou-se com a temperatura aparentemente instabilizada. A febre voltara novamente.

— Droga! A febre voltou! — resmungou preocupado.

Ainda era cedo. Misha e Jake, os encarregados de ajudá-lo em relação ao garoto, provavelmente ainda estavariam dormindo. E, mesmo que houvesse outro membro da quadrilha acordado, não confiaria a ele os cuidados com o adolescente. Decidiu ser prático. Fechando a porta lentamente ao sair de seu quarto, Ackles seguiu pelo corredor rumo à cozinha. Infelizmente, não a trancou.

Pegou novos panos limpos e água gelada, deixando lá os outros que itens no dia anterior foram usados. Até então, o garoto tinha melhorado. Porém, naquela manhã, isso mudara novamente.

Enquanto pegava o que precisava, decidiu preparar a sopa fortificante para o adolescente. A mesma que lhe dera desde que ele perdera a consciência. Não esperaria Misha acordar. Jared estava novamente febril e se a temperatura se elevasse como no primeiro dia de sua enfermidade, ele poderia entrar em convulsão. Temia que seu estado de saúde regredisse à melhora que conseguira devido aos cuidados dispensados há três dias.

As olheiras eram visíveis em seu rosto. Desde que tomara a responsabilidade de cuidar do garoto, dormia pouco e comia mal, pois ao menor gemido, suspiro e sussuro dele, o loiro estava de prontidão ao seu lado, medindo sua temperatura, dando-lhe remédios, confortando-o de alguma maneira. Agia não somente por instinto, embora evitasse pensar nisso.

Enquanto preparava a sopa, um pensamento sobre sua falecida irmã lhe veio a mente. Há exatos três dias não sonhava com ela.

— Será que o fato de eu estar cuidando do garoto tem a ver com isso?

Verbalizou seu pensamento e sorriu em seguida, julgando-se um tolo. O que tinha a ver uma coisa com a outra? Voltou a se concentrar na panela quente fervendo sob o fogão, imaginando de que precisava apenas de um bom banho quente e de uma profunda noite de sono para aquietar seus nervos. Desde que sequestrara aquele garoto, coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo consigo. Pensamentos e sentimentos os quais não deveriam ser levados em conta. O que o homem não sabia era que seu comportamento estranho em relação a Jared era apenas o começo do que estava por vir.

Seis e trinta e cinco da manhã, quarto de Jensen.

— _Eu quero te apresentar Andrew, querido! Seu novo pai._

_ooo_

— Ele é um cafetão, mamãe! Como pôde trazer esse homem para nossa casa? Como pôde pensar que eu iria chamá-lo de pai?!

_ooo_

— Não... Mamãe... Não! Eu não quero ouvir mais nada sobre esse homem. Saia do meu quarto, agora!

_ooo_

— Jared, nunca mais fale isso de seu pai! — ergueu a mão intencionando esbofetear a criança, mas, no mesmo instante, a mão segura de Hellen a deteve, e, esquecendo-se que Luci era sua melhor amiga, a mulher empurrou-a contra o sofá, colocando-se em frente ao menino.

— Não! Hellen, por favor! Eu não quero que vocês briguem!

_ooo_

Os pensamentos do moreno eram um mar revolto e incontrolável. Preso em sua inconsciência, revia fragmentos de um passado sombrio, cheio de conflitos e problemas familiares. Os flashes iam e vinham, fazendo-o balbuciar partes do que relembrava. Isso acontecia desde que a febre dominou-lhe os sentidos. Seus delírios, relacionados às lembranças que tanto sufocava, era resultado de pensamentos errôneos, pois pensava que podia escondê-las no fundo de sua alma. O que ele não sabia era que os problemas não podem ser sufocados porque, quando não os enfrentamos, algum dia eles vêm à tona, sugando a paz e usurpando toda a vontade de seguir em frente.

O ruído que a porta fez ao abrir atravessou o pequeno cômodo. Mas Jensen ainda não tinha voltado da cozinha.

Enquanto se aproximava da cama em que o menino estava, Danneel sussurrava as palavras com um sorriso debochado.

— Finalmente! Eu te peguei sozinho novamente, moleque!

— _Tá dodói, tá? Saudades da mamãe e da babá intrometida? — seus sussurros mais pareciam uma sinfonia diabólica._

— _Deixe-me te contar um segredo, seu moleque: houve uma pequena mudança de planos. Você não vai perder as pessoas que ama, sabia? — inclinou-se sobre o colchão ainda estirado no chão do quarto, pegando o travesseiro largado sobre ele._

— _Sabia que os irmãos Grimms foram os responsáveis por histórias regadas a sexo, violência e morte? Mas crianças como você ouvem a versão açucarada, chamadas de contos de fadas..._

Seu olhar sobre o menino era frio e totalmente desprovido de solidariedade por seu estado debilitado. Sussurrava suas palavras maldosas na esperança de que ele estivesse as escutando.

— _Você vai ter a oportunidade de protagonizar o conto da bela adormecida, sabia? E acredite, fedelho: não existe príncipe para te salvar._

Ergueu o travesseiro, pondo-o sobre o rosto do adolescente, mas, antes de exercer pressão, sua ação foi interrompida por uma voz grave e conhecida:

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, vagabunda?!

Dez minutos antes

O cheiro de sopa temperada preenchia a pequena cozinha improvisada. Jensen fizera o suficiente para o menino e para si, mas, primeiro, cuidaria dele. Alimentá-lo-ia e novamente o medicaria. Simples. Nada demais a se fazer em uma manhã recém-chegada de segunda-feira. Mas...

Parou de mexer a sopa, e, enquanto se concentrava naquela sensação, esqueceu que sua mão estava sobre o vapor quente.

— PUTA QUE PARIU! — gritou o palavrão enquanto jogava a mão embaixo da torneira decrépita, sentindo a água gelada aliviar a dor provocada pela recente queimadura.

— Vou acabar queimando a sopa também! — apagou o fogo. A água ainda caia abundante sobre a mão queimada.

— Jared!

A agonia repentina que sentira transformou-se em dor. Algo estava errado com o garoto. Fechou a torneira esquecendo o alimento sobre o fogão, e correu em direção ao seu quarto. Quando abriu a porta do cômodo, abruptamente...

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, vagabunda?!

Ackles a puxou pelo pulso, derrubando-a no chão. Pegou o travesseiro e, com violência, o jogou contra a ruiva, verificando em seguidas os sinais vitais do moreno. Suspirou aliviado ao constatar que ele respirava no mesmo ritmo de antes. Lento, devido ao estado de inconsciência. A pulsação também era a mesma.

— Jen! Eu não sei o que aconteceu aqui...

Quando ela começou a falar, Jensen lançou um olhar repleto de raiva e puro desprezo para a mesma, esquecendo-se de que ali no chão estava a sua comparsa, braço direito e amante, desde os últimos oito meses. Cortou-a de imediato. Não interessava a si suas supostas explicações.

— Não seja palhaça, Danneel! Você tentou matar o refém. Foi isso o que você fez! — seu tom de voz era exaltado.

— Por favor... Jen... Eu...

— VOCÊ O QUE, HEIN?

— Eu te amo! Você não me olha, não me quer! Desde que esse moleque entrou em nossa vida, você...

— SUA VAGABUNDA! VOCÊ PODE ENGANAR A SEU IRMÃO, MAS NÃO A MIM! — perdeu a compostura.

— Não fale assim comigo! — chorava, mas não estava arrependida do que fizera.

— Por que, hein Harris? Por quê? Você tem tanto ciúmes do cuidado que dou a esse garoto, é isso? — Indo até ela, ergueu-a do chão com violência, forçando-a a encará-lo, "cuspindo" sem arrependimento as palavras ofensivas. E, apesar de ter baixado o tom de voz, respirava ofegante e tinha a pele do rosto contornada por um tom escuro de vermelho. Isso acontecia sempre que se irritava.

— Tive ciúmes sim, e quer saber mais? Não me arrependo disso, assim como também não me arrependo de ter trocado o bilhete deixado no correio Fox! — em meio às lágrimas, vociferou não só a confissão de seus sentimentos doentes, mas também o que fizera um dia após o sequestro de Jared.

— O QUE? — gritou enquanto a segurava pelos dois braços.

— Eu... Eu... — Danneel não conseguia encontrar sua voz. Parecia que seus pensamentos haviam fugido de sua mente, deixando-a em uma situação crítica, onde nada coerende podia ser formado.

— Eu, eu... Eu o quê?! — a ruiva o olhava completamente em choque. Não tinha a inteção de fazer aquela confissão. Foi algo que saiu involuntariamente, num momento de raiva e desespero.

— Jen...

— FALA, VAGABUNDA! — sua garganta o incomodava conforme cada palavra era pronunciada aos gritos. Danneel o encarava visivelmente em choque. Seus olhos arregalados denotavam o seu espanto. Não conseguia entender o por que de Ackles agir daquela forma.

— Por Deus, Jensen, o que está acontecendo aqui? — a voz de Misha irrompeu o quarto, fazendo Jensen quebrar o contato visual com Danneel por um momento, podendo assim encarar o moreno de olhos azuis.

— Jensen, tudo bem? — Jake Abel, acompanhando pelos outros comparsas, inclusive o irmão de Harris, percebeu que algo estava errado quando viu a expressão de medo estampada no rosto da ruiva.

— Agora sim! — forçou um sorriso — Que bom que estamos todos aqui. Temos o destino de uma vagabunda para decidir. — falou, obtendo como resposta apenas o olhar assustado dos seus comandados.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Pois é! Esses dois estão criando o maior clima de tensão entre os sequestradores. A Danneel não vai deixar esses dois em paz, com certeza! Adorei a betagem. Muito!

**N/B: **

Jared sequestrado e Jensen como líder da quadrilha? E ainda por cima temos a Dannel bancando a vadia ciumenta? Cara, agora sim o circo pega fogo! O que será que o Ackles vai fazer com ela, hein? O capítulo ficou incrível!

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Sil, Morgana e rugilaj2** - A Danneel não se toca de que o Jen não a quer e ainda por cima ela fica fazendo ceninhas de ciúmes. E o Jen, hein? Espero que ele assuma logo seus sentimentos pelo lindinho. kkkkkkkkk Obrigada pelos rewie e espero que gostem do capítulo 9.

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite, pessoal! Perdoem-me pela demora. Finalmente Erros do passado voltou e nessa sexta-feira o capítulo final de Sweet August também. (Dessa vez não é conversa fiada). Uma excelente noite de quarta, queridos! Beijos!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 - Acerto de contas

Os ânimos estavam exaltados. Danneel olhava suplicante para o seu irmão em um pedido mudo de ajuda, enquanto Ackles a segurava pelos braços. O olhar do loiro denunciava a sua raiva pelo que presenciara. Desde que começou a cuidar do garoto Padalecki, a ruiva o importunava com seu ciúme doentio e ele daria um basta nessa situação.

- Jensen, por favor! Solte minha irmã. - a voz de Michael denunciava o medo pelo que pudesse acontecer com a mulher.

- Sabe Danneel, dê-me só um motivo, somente um para que eu não faça com você o mesmo que fiz com Andrew. Você lembra dele, não lembra? O traidor que descumpriu uma ordem minha. - falou ignorando o pedido de Michael.

- Jensen... Por favor... Solte-a! - repetiu o rapaz.

- Ackles, eu sei que Danneel é um pé no saco! Eu mesmo não a suporto, mas podemos resolver de outro jeito essa situação! - Misha tentava apaziguar a situação. Sabia que em algum momento, o líder da Dark Moon daria um basta às tolices daquela mulher, mas não esperava que fosse alí, naquele momento, enquanto um refém ainda estava em poder da quadrilha.

- Jen... Jen, querido! Eu... Eu a-amo você!

Ao ouvir a voz chorosa e arrastada da ruiva e as falsas palavras de amor, o nojo e o asco o dominaram. Jensen a jogou violentamente intencionando rebatê-la contra a parede, o que não aconteceu graças a Michael que se colocou atrás da irmã, evitando que ela se machucasse.

- Agradeçam a essa vagabunda por não dispormos do dinheiro do sequestro amanhã, como era o previsto. AGRADEÇAM A ELA! - gritou, socando a parede ao seu lado com o dorso da mão.

- Como assim? Mas o combinado não foi...

- Sim, Jack, eu lembro perfeitamente do combinado! Acontece que a Danneel fez o favor de trocar o bilhete do resgate por outro e adivinhem só: nada de resgate. Sem falar que ela tentou matar o refém o que nos daria prejuízo em dobro! – cuspiu as palavras com desprezo, cortando abruptamente a fala do comparsa.

Todos os bandidos olharam para ela, inclusive o irmão que ainda a segurava.

- Não, não foi bem assim, eu só queria...

- FALE A VERDADE, VAGABUNDA!

Nessa hora, Jared que jazia inconsciente sobre a cama, no centro do quarto, revirou-se, de um lado para o outro, estava acordando.

- Jensen, o garoto está acordando! – Misha chamou sua atenção assustado, pois o loiro colocara a mão sobre a coronha do revólver às suas costas e ambos sabiam que Rosenbaum tentaria impedir qualquer ato contra a irmã, mesmo não tendo nenhuma chance.

Outro resmungo e o garoto deu sinais de que estava realmente acordando.

- Cara, estamos todos sem capuz! Essa conversa pode esperar!

O desespero na voz de Misha chamou a atenção de Ackles.

- Saiam daqui, agora! Collins traga a sopa do garoto que deixei pronta sobre o fogão e Jack, tranque Danneel no sótão. Depois eu decido o que fazer com ela.

Antes que Michael e a ruiva pudessem protestar, Tom Welling empurrou o rapaz para fora do quarto, impedindo que ele interferisse na prisão da irmã. Ela foi levada aos trancos e barrancos por um Jack Abel furioso. Mais tarde, sabia que o líder decidiria o que fazer com ela. E, internamente, torcia para se livrar daquela encrenqueira, pois tinha certeza que seus cúmplices, assim como ele, não aceitaram bem a história da interferência dela nas negociações. A vagabunda tinha sorte. Fora salva, pelo despertar do refém. Pensou.

**J2**

Ouvia um som ao longe, mas não conseguia distinguir a origem dele. Pareciam vozes exasperadas, como se pessoas estivessem discutindo. Será? Achava que não, porque sempre ficava sozinho, em um quarto escuro, à mercê dos seus medos, além de acorrentado... Não! Não estava mais acorrentado. Seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam livres. Podia se mexer e levantar, se conseguisse. Remexeu-se, acostumando-se novamente à mínima sensação de liberdade. Remexeu-se mais algumas vezes, apenas o suficiente para se alongar, pois sentia frio e o corpo dolorido. Provavelmente estava com febre.

De repente, um som lhe chamou atenção, parou. Não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Mal teve tempo de se decidir. Passos comedidos vieram em sua direção, parando ao seu lado. Estava acordado, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos. Pesavam como chumbo. Sentiu uma mão tocar firmemente sua testa. Sabia que era ele. Ainda não o vira, nem tinha noção do tempo que dormiu, mesmo assim, sabia.

- Jared? Está acordado? Como se sente?

Sim, conhecia aquela voz. Era o mesmo homem que o tirara do convívio ao lado da mulher que admirava como se fosse sua mãe, o mesmo que tentara machucar essa mesma mulher por ela tentar protegê-lo. O mesmo, que mataria sua família e o deixaria sozinho no mundo, envolto a uma herança que nem sequer se preocupava em ter, se isso lhe tirasse Hellen ou a mãe, apesar de não se dá bem com ela.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Ao sentir o mais velho o segurar pelos ombros, juntou o pouco de força que tinha e o esmurrou a esmo, quase o acertando no queixo.

- Eu só quero ajudá-lo a...

- EU TE ODEIO!

Gritou, expulsando do peito toda a raiva que sentia daquele homem. Abriu os olhos, rolou o corpo para o lado, deixou os pés tocarem o chão frio. A claridade do quarto o incomodava. Piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar. Focava o chão, mantinha a cabeça baixa. Provavelmente estava em outro quarto, diferente do de antes que era escuro e pequeno. Não entendia o porquê e isso não lhe interessava. Naquele momento, tudo o que queria era encarar o desgraçado que lhe roubou a liberdade e planejava também roubar sua família.

- O fato... O fato de vo-você ter... Sequestrado um garoto indefeso, já... Já é ruim, mas... Matar minha família... – respirou fundo, tomando fôlego. Levantou aos poucos, se apoiando na barra da cama. – Seu... Seu covarde! O que... Eu te fiz? Por que... Por que vai matar minha família?

Nesse momento, Padalecki levantou o rosto e deu dois passos curtos para frente. Seu algoz, mais afastado, estava sem camisa e a amarrara no rosto deixando apenas seus belos olhos verdes à vista. Tentou não prestar atenção ao corpo dele, mas foi impossível. O homem exibia músculos torneados em um peito desnudo e liso. Pernas levemente arqueadas, emolduradas por uma calça jeans desbotada. A cor branca de sua pele destacava pequenas sardas, salpicadas em um tom mais escuro.

- EU TE ODEIO!

Gritou mais uma vez, avançando mais um passo. Mentira. Sabia que não o odiava, nunca fora do tipo que odiava alguém, mas a raiva que sentia pelo que aquela mulher lhe dissera e o fato de seus olhos o traírem, fazendo com que observasse o corpo daquele a sua frente, aumentou ainda mais a revolva que sentia dos bandidos que o sequestraram, da saudade de Hellen que crescia a cada instante e do mal que podiam lhe fazer.

- Jared, escute-me, não entendo por que está dizendo isso!

- EU NÃO QUERO... Não... Não quero...

Tentou avançar mais um passo. Porém, a vertigem o envolveu. A vista escureceu e o chão lhe faltou. Caiu, mas não atingiu o chão. Braços fortes o envolveram e ao longe, uma voz o chamava, repetindo seu nome incessantemente. Estranho! Os braços que o ampararam eram acolhedores e passavam confiança. Como podia se sentir assim se aquele era o mesmo homem que invadira sua vida há três dias?

"_Não seja idiota, Jared!" Ele é__ apenas um bandido! Acaso pensa que é seu melhor amigo? Só pode ser isso. Que outra razão eu teria para me assim ao lado dele?_

- Garoto, fale comigo! Está me ouvindo?

Jensen o tinha nos braços e apoiado no colo. Segurava-o como se fosse algo frágil, capaz de quebrar.

- Fale comigo, criança!

Uma de suas mãos deslizou por uma mecha de cabelo escuro em um cafuné suave, acolhedor.

- Acorde! Por favor!

A carícia encontrou caminho no rosto do mais novo. Consciente, ele sentia o toque temendo a atitude de Jensen. Incapaz de entender a atitude do outro, assim como não entendia a si mesmo.

- Eu vou cuidar de você!

E foi assim. Quando percebeu, Jensen não mais estava acariciando, mas beijando o garoto. Sim, o beijo começou com um simples toque de lábios, desajeitado, atrapalhado devido ao pano que lhe cobria o rosto. No entanto, ganhou força e urgência. Beijava-o e o apertava contra si como se com aquele gesto acalentasse o moreno em seus braços. Beijava-o e era beijado também, por aquele que dizia odiá-lo.

Ambos não pensavam se havia lógica no beijo trocado. Mesmo Jensen, apesar de ser o adulto dos dois. Investia contra os lábios do mais novo, envolvido pelo momento, desatento, baixara a guarda. Não percebera que do outro lado do quarto, olhando pela fresta da porta, segurando uma bandeja com um prato de sopa quente, Collins observava a tudo atônito, sem palavras, sem ação.

E, quando o beijo cessou, Padalecki finalmente abriu os olhos e encarou as íris verdes que o fitavam com admiração e os lábios delineados que até então se mantiveram ocultos.

- Isso... Bem, o que aconteceu...

- Jared, está tudo bem! Confie em mim.

Ao ouvir o pedido de confiança, empurrou-o, caindo dos braços dele. Arrastou-se até a cama, levantando e desabando sobre ela. Exausto e confuso, olhou para outro lado evitando o mais velho.

- Eu o odeio, seu cretino! E o que aconteceu não muda nada!

- O quê? Espere um pouco! Nós dois...

- Não existe nós dois, entendeu? Você provavelmente é do tipo que curte molestar menores, mas saiba que não vai se aproveitar de mim. Eu não vou deixar!

- Você está enganado! Quando eu percebi...

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE SUAS EXPLICAÇÕES, SEU BANDIDO! EU TE ODEIO E ESPERO QUE ACABEM COM VOCÊ, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? ESPERO QUE A POLÍCIA ME ENCONTRE E DÊ UM JEITO EM VOCÊ E EM SEUS FANTOCHES, SEU DESGRAÇADO!

Ackles não teve como responder a isso. Há alguns segundos beijava-o e tinha certeza que fora retribuído, não foi? E se foi, por que mesmo o beijara? E se fora correspondido, por que Jared agia assim? Que história era aquela de que não ia permitir que ferissem sua família?

- Vo... Você... Posso ser apenas, apenas um garoto, um menino mimado e riquinho como já ouvi seus capangas comentando no corredor...

Puxou o ar com força. Não tinha consciência de que seu esforço estava exigindo demais de si. Seu estado de saúde precisava de cuidados.

Mas... Se... Se matar Hellen ou mesmo... Minha mãe... Eu vou te achar, desgraçado! VOCÊ... NÃO VAI SE SAFAR!

Estava com raiva, magoado e decepcionado consigo mesmo. Por que correspondera ao beijo daquele bandido? Ele não passava de um criminoso covarde e molestador de criança! Era o que pensava. E para completar, ainda queria matar sua família. Isso nunca! Disse para si mesmo, envolvido no turbilhão de pensamentos confusos que habitavam os seus sentimentos. E, mesmo no limiar de sua força física, o garoto pegou uma fina bandeja de ferro, perto da cama e de uma só vez, levantou, erguendo-a contra a cabeça do outro. O gesto lhe custou o resto das forças e antes que atingisse o loiro, sentio o objeto em sua mão pesar, derrubando-o. Sua vista escureceu. Perdeu os sentidos sendo amparado por Jensen.

- Matar a família dele? Por que diabos ele pensa que...

Quando finalmente conectou as acusações do mais novo com os fatos ocorridos há minutos, um nome lhe veio à mente. Um nome foi repetido com desprezo, carregado de raiva e rancor.

"_Danneel"_

O nome da mulher foi sussurrado com cheio de nojo. Desde que Padalecki entrou em suas vidas, ela se dedicava a azucriná-lo com o seu ciúme e como se não bastasse o fato de ter tentado matá-lo, certamente vinha-o torturando psicologicamente, fazendo-o acreditar que sua família seria morta, após sua liberação. Será por isso que o garoto se recusava a comer? Há quanto tempo àquela bruxa o importunava? Será mesmo que teria descumprido uma de suas ordens que era nunca entrar onde estava o refém a não ser que fosse preciso?

Um barulho na porta lhe trouxe a realidade. Olhou para o menino, inconsciente em seus braços e o ergueu com cuidado, colocando-o de volta na cama.

- Entre!

Misha, que escutara a todo o diálogo sem ser notado, bateu quando percebeu o quarto silencioso, fingindo chegar naquele momento. Ao entrar, encontrou o líder ajeitando o menino sobre a cama. O rosto dele quase descoberto, apesar de permanecer com a camisa sobre a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu com ele, Ackles? Pensei que estivesse acordando.

- Foi o que pensei também, mas ele está muito fraco e acredito que por esse motivo ainda não acordou. Mentiu.

- Misha, a partir de hoje, ninguém mais além de nós dois entrará nesse quarto, estamos entendidos? – o comparsa confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Jared precisa tomar a sopa. Ficar sem se alimentar agravará sua saúde. Sente-o devagar, apoiando as costas dele em um de seus braços, assim você conseguirá alimentá-lo. Entendeu?

- Pode deixar! Eu cuido dele.

- Ótimo! Meia hora após alimentá-lo, aplique a segunda dose da injeção. Os remédios estão nessa bolsa. Pegue-a! – jogou-a para ele.

- Tudo bem! Só tenho uma pergunta: o que fará com Danneel? O que ela fez, estragou mesmo o nosso plano de obter o resgate em menos de uma semana?

- Tudo leva a crer que sim.

- E agora Jensen? O que vamos fazer?

- Por hora, cuide do garoto. Eu darei para os outros a mesma ordem que dei para você. Deixe que eu me entendo com aquela vagabunda.

Vestiu novamente a camisa, cruzando a porta do quarto. Collins olhou para o adolescente, deitado, completamente esgotado.

"_Jensen, o que foi aquilo que vi? Por que voc__ê beijou esse menino? Só espero__ meu amigo, que ninguém desconfie do que acabei de ver." Se isso acontecer teremos problemas."_

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ho, ho, ho... Feliz Natal, pessoal e um Feliz Ano Novo!<br>**

**Esse foi o hiatus mais longo pelo qual passei sem escrever e até mesmo sem ler fics, acreditam? Mas, eu estava precisando desse tempo e se Deus quiser, voltei firme e forte. Aqui vai o capítulo 10 de Erros do passado e vou logo avisando que a fic não está perto de acabar, muita coisa ainda vai rolar.**

**Quero agradecer a todos que não desistiram de mim e minhas fics: jsrugila, Masinha, Elise Padalecki, Jozy, Sonyama, AneDarco, Nadine, Patrícia Rodrigues e Herykha. Todos vocês leram e comentaram o capítulo 9, postado há um ano e dez dias. Puxa! Quanto tempo fiquei sem escrever fics.**

**Àqueles que leem e não comentam, espero que mudem de ideia e aos que sempre comentam, aguardo o comentário de vocês nesse novo capítulo.**

**Beijos e um novo capítulo só de hoje a quinze dias, pois vou viajar.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 12 - Pesadelos, parte II

O Hotel Imperial, construído no século XVIII, ostentava beleza e luxo, destacando-se das demais construções da cidade de Albuquerque. Ponto referencial destinado às pessoas com significante poder aquisitivo, resguardava aos clientes um atendimento digno de reis e rainhas.

Suas paredes brancas, adornadas pela cor marfim, destacavam os detalhes sutis contornando portas e janelas em madeira e vidro.

No sétimo andar, na janela do meio, uma mulher observava sem realmente prestar atenção, o fluxo de veículos e transeuntes que circulavam pela avenida. Seus pensamentos, alheios ao luxo e pompas que a envolvia, inertes, perdidos em meio à massa humana que se aglomerava lá embaixo com o avançar das horas. Ela só queria ter seu filho de volta. Ela só queria ter a oportunidade de lhe pedir perdão.

- Luce?

A voz preocupada de Hellen tirou Luce Lawless de seus devaneios. Olhou para a outra com uma expressão carregada de tristeza e medo.

- O detetive Pellegrino ligou. Ele disse que viria a tarde para conversar com você...

- Ele encontrou o meu filho? - Cortou-a abruptamente.

- Bem... Não, mas...

- Então ele e eu não temos nada o que conversar. - voltou sua atenção para além da janela.

- Mas, Luce... Você sabe que...

- Se ele não tem alguma notícia sobre o meu filho, então não temos nada o que conversar, eu já disse!

- Essa sua atitude em nada ajuda. Precisamos nos unir à polícia na busca por Jared.

- Você não entende, Hellen!

- QUEM NÃO ENTENDE É VOCÊ!

O grito da amiga chamou a atenção de Luce que voltou a olhá-la, mas dessa vez exibia um olhar inquisitivo.

- Eu sei o que está acontecendo com você e isso se chama remorso.

Não gritou, mas seu tom de voz denunciava a revolta que sentia contra a outra.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! – respondeu quando a amiga a olhou raivosa. – Lembra-se das suas tentativas frustradas de arrumar um namorado? Lembra-se do último namorado que finalmente arrumou e de que quase perdeu seu filho por causa dele?

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO? QUE COMPORTAMENTO É ESSE?

- POR ACASO ESTOU ERRADA? COMO SE NÃO BASTASSE O SEU CASO FRUSTRADO COM O FALESCIDO PAI DO JARED, DEIXOU A CRIAÇÃO DO SEU FILHO APENAS EM MINHAS MÃOS PORQUE NÃO CONSEGUIA FECHAR AS PERNAS PARA O PRIMEIRO QUE LHE PROCURAVA.

- COMO SE ATREVE HELLEN...

- EU ME ATREVO PORQUE É ISSO QUE VOCÊ MERECE OUVIR!

- Desde que o Jared nasceu, cuidar dele e de você é mais do que um trabalho para mim. Vocês dois são a minha família e eu amo seu filho como se ele fosse meu. Então, não se julgue mais triste ou preocupada com ele do que eu, porque eu garanto que você não está!

Baixara a voz, mas a mágoa soou nítida em suas palavras. Era um desabafo. Na verdade, nunca perdoara a amiga pelo que fizera ao garoto quando finalmente arrumou-lhe um padrasto e desconfiava que Jared também não.

Com um suspiro de resignação, Luce escorou-se na parede atrás de si, escorregando devagar, agachando-se. Pôs as duas mãos no rosto. Incapaz de conter as lágrimas que vieram em abundância. Sentia tristeza, remorso e vergonha de si mesma. Sentia seu passado cada vez mais presente. Olhou novamente para a amiga, encarando-a antes de falar:

- Eu sei! Você acha que eu esqueci? E como se não bastasse isso para me atormentar, lembro-me perfeitamente da discursão que ele e eu tivemos dois dias antes dele ser sequestrado. Hellen... E se eu nunca mais ver o meu filho? E se ele não voltar para casa vivo? E se...

Sentiu dois pares de mãos levantando-a com violência e sacudi-la pelos ombros. A governanta vencera rapidamente a pequena distância entre as duas, agarrando os ombros da amiga, sacudindo-a, como se com esse gesto descontasse toda a raiva que sentia pelo que acontecera ao seu menino causado por ela e pelos sequestradores.

- Não se atreva a perder as esperanças, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO! Não se atreva e eu estou falando sério!

Empurrou-a contra a bancada da janela, saindo furiosa da sala, deixando a amiga perdida em suas lágrimas de tristeza, arrependimento ou qualquer outro sentimento que não fazia questão de saber. Gostava de Lawless. Ela era como uma irmã para si. Mas, o fato de vê-la titubear sobre a crença da volta do filho era demais para os seus nervos abalados. Três dias sem o seu menino que para Hellen parecia três anos. E como se não bastasse, ultimamente vinha remoendo acontecimentos que preferia esquecer. Um passado regado a discursões, lágrimas do seu pequeno e a mágoa que ainda sentia pela mãe dele. Sem falar na culpa que a consumia, pois estava com o garoto quando os bandidos o levaram, foi por causa dela que Jared foi ferido e só Deus sabe como ele estava. Pensava.

**Zona rural de Sioux Falls, Dakota do Sul, 10h35min da manhã.**

- Jensen, você não entende? Ela é minha irmã! Ela é a única família que eu tenho. Você não pode tirá-la de mim! – o loiro o olhava sem emoção.

- Problema seu! Como irmão mais velho deveria vigiar melhor a vagabunda da sua irmã caçula.

- COLLINS, OLHA COMO FALA DA MINHA IRMÃ!

- EU FALO DO JEITO DE EU QUISER!

Um barulho sobre a mesa chamou a atenção dos dois homens.

- Parem com isso, agora! Eu já não aguento mais ouvir os dois brigando. Quem vai decidir o que será feito com Danneel sou eu!

Apesar do tom de voz normal, falou pausadamente e não menos raivoso do que os seus dois comparsas. Há mais de três horas, os membros da quadrilha Dark Moon, com exceção de Danneel, reuniram-se para discutir o futuro da ruiva. Mas, durante esse tempo Jensen manteve-se quase a maior parte do tempo calado, perdido em seus pensamentos, distante, apesar de sua expressão denunciar a raiva pela ex-amante. Mais raiva pelo que fizera a Jared do que pelo pedido de resgate frustrado.

Não aguentava mais a discursão entre Misha e Michael. Pois, enquanto um acusava Danneel fervorosamente, o outro a defendia com o mesmo fervor.

- Não podemos matá-la enquanto o refém estiver em nosso poder. Temos que esperar o sequestro acabar. – Tom se pronunciou chamando a atenção do loiro.

- Por que acha isso, Welling? Por que não damos um fim nela hoje mesmo? – perguntou Jensen, curioso com a sugestão do comparsa.

- Lembra quando você executou Andrew Havene? Nem mesmo a polícia sabe que temos um membro a menos. Você disse que isso possivelmente nos daria uma vantagem, já que somos procurados pela polícia.

- Welling e todos vocês me escutem e eu não quero precisar repetir isso novamente: nunca mais toquem no nome desse traidor, entenderam? NUNCA MAIS! – levantou-se, derrubando a cadeira, encarando-os furioso. Respirava forte, buscando se acalmar. Falar sobre Havene o irritava. Há oito meses, desde sua morte, proibira seus homens de falar sobre aquele que fora seu braço direto antes de Danneel, antes de Misha. Ele foi o primeiro bandido recrutado por Jensen.

- Tudo bem, Jensen! Isso não vai mais acontecer. Mas... E a Harris? O que fará com ela? Vai mesmo matá-la?

- O que? Não! Por favor, Jensen! Eu imploro! Não dê ouvidos aos comentários dos outros, principalmente do Misha! Você sabe que ele e minha irmã nunca se deram bem. Dê-lhe uma chance pelo amor que ela sente por você!

- Hora, por favor, Rosembaum! Aquela lá não ama ninguém! – falou com desprezo, finalmente respondendo pela primeira vez às súplicas de Michael.

- COMO PODE FALAR ASSIM, ACKLES! – gritou, levantando-se da cadeira. – COMO PODE TRANSAR COM DANNEEL E SIMPLESMENTE AGIR COMO SE ELA NÃO SIGNIFICASSE NADA?

- Simplesmente porque sua irmãzinha realmente não significa nada para mim. Além do mais que culpa eu tenho se ela me procura? Eu que não vou rejeitar uma boa transa.

- CAFAJESTE!

Gritou, levantando abruptamente da cadeira, derrubando-a, indo contra o outro intencionando golpeá-lo, mas antes de conseguir, Jensen que já estava de pé, segurou-o pela gola da camisa, derrubando-o no chão, pondo-lhe uma cadeira sobre o pescoço e sentando nela.

- Acho melhor você se acalmar, Michael. – o rapaz o olhou em um misto de raiva e surpresa. Ackles era realmente muito ágil e forte, pensava.

- Não... Pode matar... Minha irmã. Não... É justo! – falou com dificuldade.

- Não é? Por que não é justo? Ela arruinou nosso plano de resgate e se não fosse por isso, o moleque já estaria com a família a essa hora e nós ainda mais ricos. – falou Jack, indignado com a afirmação do comparsa.

- Sem falar que o tal de Jared está doente e Danneel pode ser a culpada por isso. E se ele morrer?

Ao ouvir isso, Jensen sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Levantou-se da cadeira, libertando o outro, pouco se importando com os gemidos de dor dele. Olhou assustado para Lindenberg. Não! Jared não podia morrer. Não devia morrer. Não mesmo.

- Por que você disse isso, Chad? Como assim morrer? Acaso o estado de saúde dele se agravou? – tentou esconder sua preocupação, falhando miseravelmente.

- O garoto está muito doente, Ackles! Meningite ou pneumonia? Sério? Acha mesmo que ele vai sobreviver? Eu não acho.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE ACHAR NADA, ENTENDEU? – todos o olharam espantados, sem entender o porquê de sua irritação ao ouvir sobre a morte de um refém.

- Calma, Jensen! Você não perderá o dinheiro desse resgate, eu lhe asseguro. Sabemos o quanto a mamãe "daquele bebezão" é rica. Confie em nós. Afinal, você sempre confiou. Daremos um jeito.

Dando crédito as palavras de Collins, os outros fizeram gestos de aprovação, em um claro sinal que entendiam a raiva do loiro. Nem sequer imaginavam que sentimentos invadiam a alma e os pensamentos do líder em relação ao menino Padalecki. Eles não sabiam, porém Misha, depois do que viu, tinha suas suposições.

- Isso mesmo Jensen! Olha, cara, eu tenho um plano e talvez possa resolver nossos problemas com relação ao resgate do garoto.

- Um plano Tom? Que eu saiba, tudo foi programado antes...

- Antes da sua irmã por tudo a perder, resultando na doença do garoto e a anulação do pedido de resgate no correio Fox. Sim, Michael, nós sabemos disso. - Rosenbaum o olhou furioso, mas não disse nada.

- Jensen, devemos ir para Portland, no Origon, como programado, mas antes disso, enviamos um novo pedido de resgate, eu mesmo posso me responsabilizar por isso. Esqueça as agências dos correios que tínhamos programado para infiltrar um de nós lá. Mandamos uma pequena mensagem de radio utilizando a própria frequência da polícia. Isso será fácil. Jack é um exímio haquer.

- Deixa comigo, cara! Vai ser moleza. – Jack Abel falou para o amigo com um sorriso vitorioso.

- E depois, o que acontece? Aonde será deixado o dinheiro? Como eles vão saber se não matamos o garoto? Depois do que Danneel fez a polícia certamente intensificou os meios de buscas. – Jensen perguntou receoso. A possibilidade de devolver Jared à família, golpeando-o como um soco no estômago.

- Não se preocupe! Tenho um esquema para que o Jack e eu possamos nos infiltrar entre os policiais, no dia do pagamento do resgate. Esqueceu que antes de nos recrutar, já éramos sequestradores?

- E em quanto tempo esse plano será concluído? Dois dias, três...

- Em um dia apenas. Com o helicóptero da polícia federal a nosso favor, Jack e eu só precisamos de um dia para...

- Não!

- Não? Jensen, esse sequestro era para durar um dia, um dia e meio, no máximo. Se não fosse pela Harris...

- Welling, eu sei o quanto estamos atrasados e sei também que já devíamos está no Origon, mas não vou por a vida do garoto em risco, nunca fizemos isso.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Sem mas... Escutem-me todos vocês – voltou a sentar ao lado dos comparsas – seu plano é perfeito, Tom, no entanto esperaremos Jared se recuperar, ok?

- Sinceramente, Ackles, eu não intendo. Você estava possesso com Danneel por ela ter arruinado o plano inicial e agora que o Tom e o Jack podem dá um jeito, você simplesmente diz não! – a dúvida exibida por lindenberg era a mesma dos outros, com exceção de Misha que formulando em sua mente algumas razões para a negativa do líder, falou em seu favor:

- Claro que não, pessoal! Vocês esquecem que trouxemos o garoto em perfeitas condições de saúde? E se por acaso ele morrer por falta de cuidados? Nunca matamos um refém, seria a primeira vez. E caras... Nós somos sequestradores e não assassinos. Concordo com Jensen. O garoto deve está bem de saúde, depois seguimos com o novo plano. – o loiro soltou a respiração. Nem sequer percebera que a tinha prendido. Alívio era o que estava sentindo. Teria o adolescente ao seu lado um pouco mais. Queria isso.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite, pessoal!<br>**

**Infelizmente, não deu para postar na quarta-feira, mas farei o possível para o capítulo 12 ser postado na quarta, ok?  
><strong>

**Espero que gostem do capítulo. Aguardo os comentários de vocês, tudo bem?**

**Jozy, Nadine e Silpsuper, obrigada pelos comentários e não se preocupem que eu não vou mais abandonar a fic, ok? Espero que possa contar com vocês, sempre.**

**Beijos a todos e um excelente fim de semana.**


	12. Chapter 12

Boa noite, amores! Sugiro ler esse capítulo ao som de Toto - I'II be over you

Pessoal, espero que goste do capítulo e espero que comentem, pois se você se dá ao trabalho de lê, certamente tem algo a dizer sobre o capítulo. então, vamos combinar assim: se eu tiver pelo menos oito rewies pelo capítulo, prometo postar um novo segunda-feira ou quem sabe antes, mas se não, vou demorar ainda mais do que demorei nesse. Vamos, lá! Não custa nada, galera!

Beijos e um excelente início de semana.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12 - Distante de você<p>

O rangido da velha porta de madeira chamou sua atenção. No entanto, não se incomodou em olhar. Não era ele. Não podia ser. Torcia para que não fosse.

Os passos eram comedidos e a respiração da pessoa superficial. Ele devia está com raiva, muita raiva, na verdade. Sacudiu a cabeça minimamente tentando afugentar esses pensamentos. Isso não era problema seu. Pensava, enquanto continuava observando o teto. Estava deitado.

Depois que acordara do desmaio, Jared fora medicado por um homem de estatura mediana e atentos olhos azuis. O sujeito também fora responsável pelas suas três alimentações e esperava-o novamente, daqui a poucas horas, com o seu jantar. O que era um alívio, pois não queria voltar a ver aquela mulher desagradável. As poucas vezes que falou com ela, fora atormentado por verdades que não merecia ouvir. Verdades que não se permitiria ouvir novamente.

Ainda era dia, mas a pouca claridade que entrava pelas frestas das paredes do quarto, denunciava o por do sol que se aproximava.

- Jared, sente-se melhor?

_"Maldição!"_

Ao ouvir a voz do loiro, sentiu uma inquietação crescendo em seu peito, uma reviravolta em seus pensamentos e sentimentos: ódio, desprezo, rancor... Palavras feias e obscuras, mas que o adolescente repetia a todo tempo que era isso que sentia pelo homem que há três dias invadira sua vida afastando-o de sua família. Sim, era isso, somente isso.

- Jared, como se sente?

O homem perguntou novamente diante do silêncio do garoto. O que o adolescente não sabia, era que apesar dele acumular uma carga de stress em um nível máximo devido aos acontecimentos daquele dia, não se irritou com a atitude do mais novo. Era como se estivesse perdendo "a passos largos", todo e qualquer desprezo que sentia por ele. Afinal, não foi isso que sentira pelas suas vítimas anteriores? Sim, foi. Porém, com Padalecki era diferente.

- Vou medir sua tempera...

- FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!

Ao sentir a mão do bandido sobre sua testa, o moreno tirou-a com uma tapa, sentando rapidamente, acomodando-se no encosto da cama. Fitou com desprezo o rosto encapuzado.

- Acaso se esqueceu do que eu te disse? Eu te odeio seu desgraçado!

Não gritou, mas falou as palavras pausadamente, olhando no fundo dos olhos do outro, embora se sentisse estremecer ao mergulhar suas íris naquelas íris tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais as suas.

_"Lá vem esses pensamentos de novo"._

Sua lógica voltou a traí-lo. Era a segunda vez, naquele dia, que se pegava pensando algo sobre seu algoz ou o admirando descaradamente.

- Eu só quero saber como você está, garoto! Estou preocupado com sua recuperação!

Padalecki riu sem humor fitando novamente os olhos do bandido, ignorando o estranho frio na barriga e o arrepio subindo por seu corpo. Falou sem nem mesmo pensar. Falou totalmente movido pela raiva como falara antes com ele.

- Não te interessa como eu estou, nem tão pouco ligo para suas preocupações, seu meliante!

O mais velho suspirou resignado antes de responder, calmamente, à ofensa. Mal pronunciou as palavras e foi interrompido por gritos ainda mais ferozes do que os que ouvira ao adentrar o recinto.

- Será que você não entende, menino? Eu só quero...

- QUEM NÃO ENTENDE É VOCÊ! ESPERO QUE ACABEM COM VOCÊ! ESPERO QUE PAGUE POR TODO MAL QUE ESTÁ ME FAZENDO PASSAR! SEU DESGRÇADO! EU TE ODEIO!

Revoltado, Jared repetiu as mesmas palavras que dissera a Jensen quando o vira pela manhã. Antes, elas não doeram. Antes, não pareceu que elas dilaceraram um pedaço de sua alma, pois o garoto estava fraco e sem noção do que falava devido a seu estado de saúde. Mas, agora era diferente. Ele estava melhor e melhorava gradativamente devido a ação dos remédios e os cuidados necessários. Então, não existia mais pretexto para não dá ouvidos à dor que aquelas palavras lhe causavam, principalmente porque agora, foram pronunciadas com tanto afinco, com tanto fervor!

Um nó se formou em sua garganta. Era como se uma força invisível tentasse lhe sufocar. Era como se lhe faltasse o ar. Sentiu o peito doer e os olhos arderem.

- Sabe, garoto... Brevemente eu farei uma escolha importante e acredite... Ela fará diferença.

- Ah! Você não tem ideia de como eu acredito nisso, seu bandido! E torço, sinceramente, para que você e seus fantoches se deem muito mal. É isso o que merecem. Principalmente... VOCÊ!

Novamente, o loiro limitou-se a balançar a cabeça em confirmação. O estranho nó na garganta ardia e doía. Porém, disfarçando o quanto fora "açoitado" pelo desprezo do mais novo, até mesmo envergonhado por sentir-se magoado pelo comportamento dele, deu meia volta e saiu do mesmo jeito que entrou: com passos comedidos. Não demonstraria o quanto fora magoado. Não demonstraria o que se passava em sua mente, principalmente, em seu coração.

E foi somente quando passou pela porta, encostou-se a ela, escorregando devagar, sentando no chão frio, deixando que lágrimas quentes de um peito machucado, escorressem livres por sua face.. Tirou a máscara do rosto jogando-a em um canto qualquer. Baixou a cabeça, desconsolado. Nunca pensou que a raiva de alguém pudesse ferí-lo tanto. Nem sequer imaginou que algum dia ia se importar novamente com o que sentissem ou mesmo pensassem ao seu respeito, pois a única pessoa ao qual se importou, estava morta justamente por se importar demais com os outros.

_"Gina... Gina, por favor! Preciso de sua ajuda... Preciso de você!"_

**XXX**

_- Eu juro! Juro que vou me vingar, Jen!_

Chorava, abraçando os joelhos, encostada na parede de frente para o único resquício de luz que entrava por uma mínima fresta próxima ao piso.

_- Seu desgraçado! Como pode me deixar aqui! Como pode!_

Buscava consolo em suas palavras, desabafava na tentativa de expor o rancor que sentia, porque era esse o sentimento que lhe dominava. Era uma mulher vingativa. Jamais admitiria que errara com Jensen e com os outros da quadrilha. Julgava-se traída, julgava-se abandonada pelos companheiros e o homem que dizia amar.

-_ Vou me vingar, seu maldito bastardo! Vou atingi-lo onde mais lhe dói. Jensen... EU VOU ME VINGAR!_

Há mais de dez horas, Danneel Harris, um dos braços-direito do líder da Dark Moon, era mantida presa em um quartinho escuro e isolado, depois de quase ter tirado a vida do garoto Jared Padalecki e de ter atrapalhado a negociação do resgate dele com a polícia. Fora simplesmente jogada lá e esquecida como um peso morto. Sem água e comida, tendo somente a raiva crescente como companhia, a mulher praguejava e maldizia àqueles que causaram seu infortúnio. Quando fora presa, tentou de todas as maneiras convencer o loiro a libertá-la: bateu insistentemente contra a porta, proferiu palavras de "amor" a ele, relembrou à plenos pulmões os muitos momentos vividos pelos dois. Nada adiantou. Ouvia somente o silêncio como resposta. Ninguém se quer apareceu para lhe fazer calar a boca. Nem mesmo seu irmão.

Então, cansada e vencida pelo fracasso, sentou-se no chão frio daquele lugar e deixou que o pranto corresse livremente por seus olhos, pois só tinha ele, até o momento em que ouviu um barulho vindo da porta. Alguém entrou, fechando-a em seguida. Harris observou uma silhueta adentrar lentamente o quarto. Sorrateira, arrastou-se até a parte mais escura. O desconhecido pareceu não perceber, pois caminhava lentamente pelo cômodo, olhando em volta, procurando-a.

"_É ele!" _

Pensou, aproximando-se cada vez mais do desconhecido. Calculando a distancia em que se encontravam.

"_Quando eu sair daqui, Jen, eu juro que vou fazer aquele maldito garoto se arrepender de ter nascido!"_

Seu coração batia acelerado. Sua respiração era curta e rápida. Suava frio. Estava nervosa. Lutaria contra Jensen. Lutaria contra "seu homem" no intuito de sair daquele lugar. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, sabia e se conseguisse sair de lá, como passaria pelos outros tendo somente o apoio do irmão?

"_Não pense, Dan__neel! Não pense! Apenas Aja!_

Se o assoalho estivesse em condições precárias, certamente teria cedido devido à força no qual os corpos caíram no chão. Ao se encontrar de frente à silhueta desconhecida, a ruiva se jogou contra o desconhecido, usando o peso do seu corpo como impulso. Quando estava prestes a lhe dar uma joelhada, a voz assustada do seu irmão chamou-lhe atenção.

- Você ficou doida, Danneel? O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Michael? Seu idiota! Por que entrou desse jeito?

Respondeu irritada, saindo de cima do irmão e ajudando-o a se levantar também.

- Ackles não sabe que eu peguei as chaves do Misha. Aproveitei o momento em que o otário entrou no banho e as peguei. Queria ver como estava e te trazer isto.

Tirou do bolso da frente de sua calça, dois pequenos pacotes de bolacha e entregou a irmã. Ela os pegou rapidamente, abrindo-os ao mesmo tempo, enchendo a boca e mastigando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Eu sabia que estava com fome. Imaginei que não tinha tomado café da manhã, já que mal acordou e tentou contra a vida do moleque. Você realmente age sem pensar, não é?

A mulher parou de comer, olhando-o irritada.

- Você também vai me julgar, maninho? Você também está contra mim, é isso?

- Não seja ridícula! Claro que não! Mas você podia ter evitado essa prisão e todo o resto. Sabia que querem te matar? E adivinha: só não o fizeram ainda devido à minha insistência.

- O QUÊ? – gritou, largando os pacotes de bolacha e levantando abruptamente.

- Shhh! Não grite! Eu já lhe disse que peguei as chaves escondido. Ninguém pode saber que estou aqui. Você está proibida de receber visita, até mesmo de receber água e comida até segunda ordem.

Aos ouvir as palavras do irmão, Harris voltou a chorar, mas dessa vez, seu pranto não era só de rancor, mas de ódio, raiva, frustação e medo. Sim, e seu medo era que morresse ali, esquecida e deixada para trás assim como aconteceu com Andrew Havene, há oito meses. Porém, tão grande quando o medo da morte era o medo de perder Jensen para o garoto Jared. Seu sexto sentido feminino, sempre lhe avisara que o loiro não via aquele garoto apenas como mais uma de suas vítimas. Sentia que ele o protegia. Sabia que havia alguma coisa errada com a lógica do homem. E embora ainda não soubesse dos sentimentos dele pelo adolescente, sentia que o estava perdendo. Sentia que seria trocado pelo mais novo.

- Jensen, como pode fazer isso comigo? Como pode dar mais importância àquele moleque do que ao que sinto por você? Desgraçado!

Encostou-se à parede, deslizando devagar até deitar no chão. Michael sentou-se a seu lado, apoiando-a em seu peito, abraçando-a. Ele a apertava firme tentando lhe passar um pouco de conforto e segurança. Sabia que o destino dela estava traçado, sabia que o líder da Dark Moon não a amava e devido ao que ela fizera e aos insistentes pedidos dos outros, daria um fim à vida dela. Isso, se ele não conseguisse tirá-la de lá, pois não permitiria que fizessem nenhum mal sua irmã, sua única família.

- Dan, procure se acalmar! Eu vou tirar você daqui! Aliás, podemos tentar fugir daqui agora. Esqueceu que fui eu que guardei as chaves do falso helicóptero da polícia? Podemos fugir agora mesmo, podemos...

- Não! – falou afastando-se do irmão.

- Como assim, não? Você acha que eu vou permitir que eles a executem? Nem pense nisso!

- Irmão, você se esqueceu de que no primeiro dia de sequestro aquele moleque tentou fugir? Esqueceu-se de como ele nos nocauteou e nos humilhou como se fôssemos meros assaltantes de mercearias? Esqueceu, hein?

O olhar do homem escureceu com a lembrança. Sim, lembrava. Jurara a si mesmo vingar-se do pirralho antes dele ser devolvido à família.

Harris, percebendo sua reação continuou com o discurso. Revelar-lhe-ia suas suspeitas. Ainda não tinha certeza, mas era um trunfo que tinha contra o ex-amante. Precisava da ajuda do irmão. Precisava alimentar ainda mais a raiva que vira em seus olhos.

- Eu não quero morrer, Michael, mas também não posso sair assim sem fazer com que Jensen pague pelo que me fez. Ele me trocou por aquele riquinho, filhinho de mamãe. Ele simplesmente se esqueceu de tudo que passamos e do quanto eu o amo. E se eu não posso tê-lo, meu irmão, ninguém mais o terá! NINGUÉM!

- Pelo amor de Deus, mulher! Deixa de ser burra! Que ideia é essa! Uma coisa é ter raiva pelo que o garoto nos fez, outra é achar que o Ackles está apaixonado por ele. O que você está falando não faz sentido! Dan... Vamos aproveitar a oportunidade que temos e fugir daqui, por favor!

- NÃO!

Saiu completamente do abraço do irmão, levantando, encarando-o quando ele se pôs a sua frente. Precisava-o fazer entender que a vingança era necessária. Precisava tê-lo como aliado.

- Acredite em mim quando digo que o Jensen está apaixonado pelo tal Padalecki!

- Sinceramente? Eu acho que seus sentimentos pelo Ackles já ultrapassou a linha da obsessão. – rebateu, ainda não acreditava nas palavras da caçula.

- Não sejas burro como aqueles "fantoches"! Eu desconfio disso desde a tentativa de fuga do moleque. Não achas que ele foi muito benevolente com o garoto? Sem falar que antes, sempre evitou se aproximar das vítimas, sempre nos instruía como agir. Era como se tivesse nojo deles. Você realmente não estranhou todo o cuidado devotado somente àquele moleque sonso depois de dezessete sequestros? Michael, eu posso acreditar que aqueles "fantoches" do Jen não tenham percebido nada, mas você, assim como eu, sempre foi um cara focado e centrado. Acha mesmo que o nosso distinto líder, o senhor "Ah, eu não machuco crianças", não tem interesse no adolescente? Acorda! Ele só não se declarou porque não quer se expor como um pedófilo!

- Tudo bem! Digamos que eu acredito em tudo que me foi dito. E aí? Você tem alguma prova do que está dizendo? Fora suas suspeitas motivadas pela raiva, presenciou algo que o denunciasse com esse tipo de interesse pelo refém?

A ruiva se aproximou calmamente do irmão, pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos e o beijou na testa, falando, dessa vez, de maneira calma e comedida:

- Lembra quando nós éramos criança e você revidava as agressões que sofria na escola? Você sempre foi bom de briga e quando os valentões tentavam te machucar, você que os deixava sem um dente ou com um olho roxo. Mamãe e papai nunca acreditavam em você, antes que eu provasse que eles estavam errados e que você era realmente inocente.

- é claro que eu lembro! Você sempre acreditou em mim, maninha! Sempre ficou do meu lado e se não fosse por isso, eu sempre seria castigado pelos nossos _pais_. – falou a palavra com desprezo.

- Eu sempre percebi a verdade e a mentira nas pessoas, Michael. Por esse motivo, eu sempre te livrava das punições dos nossos pais porque eu sabia, via no seu olhar que você era inocente. Acredite em mim quando digo que Jensen está interessado nesse garoto. Ele será nosso instrumento de vingança contra aquele que não nos deu valor, mesmo estando ao seu lado há tanto tempo.

Rosembaum retirou gentilmente as mãos dela do seu rosto e as envolveu com as suas, beijando-as levemente em seguida. Ouvindo, ainda mais atento o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Eu tenho um plano para você conseguir afastar Jensen e seus fiéis cães de guarda por algumas horas. Porém, só dará certo se você conseguir afastá-lo daqui por algumas horas. Collins e welling também não podem está presentes. Você sabe como eles o seguem à risca.

- Isso será fácil. Daqui a dois, três dias no máximo, iremos a Portland, Origon. Posso conseguir afastar o Jensen e nossos dois colegas por uma hora, talvez duas, antes de seguirmos viagem.

- Ótimo! Perfeito, maninho!

- E depois? Você quer que eu mate o garoto? Estrangule-o? Algo que não chame a atenção dos rapazes que ficarem de guarda? Isso será um prazer para mim depois do que ele nos fez.

- Isso mesmo! É assim que se fala. Mas antes, quero que o desgrace. Quero que lhe roube a honra de uma maneira que psicólogo nenhum conseguiria curá-lo do trauma criado pelo ato, se ele ficasse vivo. Desonre-o!

O mais velho não disse nada ao ouvir a ordem da irmã. Olhava-a como se decidisse aceitar ou não o que ela dissera.

- Lembre-se! Nossos colegas querem me matar porque confiam cegamente, como nós confiávamos, nas ordens do "aclamado" Jensen Ackles, expert em sequestros. Não podemos ferir Jensen. Seus "cães de guarda" atirariam primeiro e perguntariam depois. Porém, se você agir conforme o combinado, não só nos vingaremos do moleque tolo, mas faremos o nosso ex-líder infeliz pelo resto da vida. Ele carregará essa morte em sua consciência, assim como nunca se perdoou por precisar matar Havene.

Silêncio. O rapaz continuava a olhá-la sem nada a dizer.

- Qual o seu problema? Vai "dá para trás agora?" Acaso não se julga capaz de molestar aquele fedelho insignificante?

- Dan, não me leve a mal, mas eu não sou estuprador.

- ENTÃO SEJA! Preciso da sua ajuda! Não acredito que vai se negar a me ajudar!

- ROSEMBAUM!

Um grito chamou a atenção dos irmãos. Era Misha. Certamente percebera que a chave fora retirada de sua calça.

- Eu preciso ir!

Quando se virou para sair, ela o segurou pelo pulso direito.

- Michael...

Ele a beijou rapidamente no rosto.

- Eu vou tirá-la daqui, querida! Sou seu irmão mais velho e não vou permitir que te façam algum mal. Confie em mim. – e saiu, trancando novamente a porta.

"_Jensen... Se eu não posso tê-lo, ninguém mais o terá!_ " – falou, observando a porta a sua frente.

**XXX**

Era quase dezoito horas. Enquanto seus comandados ainda descansavam depois de um almoço tardio e tumultuado, devido aos últimos acontecimentos do dia, Jensen ainda não havia feito sua refeição. Não sentia fome. Na verdade, a única coisa que sentia era uma tristeza profunda que preenchia os seus sentimentos.

Passados alguns minutos encostado à porta do quarto onde o adolescente estava preso, o loiro levantou-se a duras penas. O caminho até seu quarto improvisado parecia mais longo e ele não via a hora de se atirar a cama e dormir. Talvez conseguisse afastar a melancolia. Talvez esquecesse a dor que a raiva e a revolta de Jared contra si, causara-lhe.

Infelizmente, ao cair na cama, entregando-se ao cansaço e ao sono consolador que o acolheu, sua mente mostrou-lhe que não se pode ter tudo o que quer e que para Jensen, a paz de espírito era algo que ainda estava longe de ser concedida.

_0000000_

_- Garoto, fale comigo! Está me ouvindo?_

_Jensen o tinha nos braços e apoiado no colo. Segurava-o como se fosse algo frágil, capaz de quebrar._

_- Fale comigo, criança!_

_Uma de suas mãos deslizou por uma mecha de cabelo escuro em um cafuné suave, acolhedor._

_- Acorde! Por favor!_

_A carícia encontrou caminho no rosto do mais novo. Consciente, ele sentia o toque temendo a atitude de Jensen. Incapaz de entender a atitude do outro, assim como não entendia a si mesmo._

_- Eu vou cuidar de você!_

_E foi assim. Quando percebeu, Jensen não mais estava acariciando, mas beijando o garoto. Sim, o beijo começou com um simples toque de lábios, desajeitado, atrapalhado devido ao pano que lhe cobria o rosto. No entanto, ganhou força e urgência. Beijava-o e o apertava contra si como se com aquele gesto acalentasse o moreno em seus braços. Beijava-o e era beijado também, por aquele que dizia odiá-lo._

_Ambos não pensavam se havia lógica no beijo trocado. Mesmo Jensen, apesar de ser o adulto dos dois. Investia contra os lábios do mais novo, envolvido pelo momento, desatento, baixara a guarda. Não percebera que do outro lado do quarto, olhando pela fresta da porta, segurando uma bandeja com um prato de sopa quente, Collins observava a tudo atônito, sem palavras, sem ação._

_E, quando o beijo cessou, Padalecki finalmente abriu os olhos e encarou as íris verdes que o fitavam com admiração e os lábios delineados que até então se mantiveram ocultos._

_- Isso... Bem, o que aconteceu..._

_- Jared, está tudo bem! Confie em mim._

_Ao ouvir o pedido de confiança, empurrou-o, caindo dos braços dele. Arrastou-se até a cama, levantando e desabando sobre ela. Exausto e confuso, olhou para outro lado evitando o mais velho._

_- Eu o odeio, seu cretino! E o que aconteceu não muda nada!_

_- O quê? Espere um pouco! Nós dois..._

_- Não existe nós dois, entendeu? Você provavelmente é do tipo que curte molestar menores, mas saiba que não vai se aproveitar de mim. Eu não vou deixar!_

_- Você está enganado! Quando eu percebi..._

_- EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE SUAS EXPLICAÇÕES, SEU BANDIDO! EU TE ODEIO E ESPERO QUE ACABEM COM VOCÊ, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? ESPERO QUE A POLÍCIA ME ENCONTRE E DÊ UM JEITO EM VOCÊ E EM SEUS FANTOCHES, SEU DESGRAÇADO!_

_0000000_

_- Andrew, saia daqui, agora! Isso é uma ordem!_

_O helicóptero da polícia se aproximava. Parte dos integrantes da quadrilha fugiram pelo principal túnel subterrâneo da cidade de Nova York enquanto outros dois punham em prática o plano B, que consistia em salvar quem ficasse para trás. _

_Jensen ainda estava no terraço do prédio da corregedoria Federal. Negociara com a polícia, a soltura do refém Mizael Calvisk, filho de Fredson Calvisk, Magnata alemão, naquele local. Mas, ao chegar na hora marcada, Misha Collins deixou cair, acidentalmente no chão, a arma que trazia dentro do paletó. Por sorte, estava de costas para as câmeras de segurança do local, mas isso foi o suficiente para os seguranças acionarem a polícia que já fazia vigília no prédio, restando aos outros fugirem pelo tubo de ventilação em direção à rua que dava ao principal túnel de esgoto da cidade. Na fuga, Jensen foi atingido por um tiro e Andrew Havene__,__ que fugia com os outros, voltou para ajudá-lo. No entanto, era tarde para acompanharem os outros e na tentativa de não serem pegos ou terem seus rostos fotografados, pegaram um elevador indo direto para o terraço._

_- Eu já disse que não vou te deixar, Jensen! Vamos sair daqui, eu prometo!_

_- Seu idiota! Se tivesse fugido, você seria o meu recruta mais capacitado a dar continuidade ao comando da Dark Moon. Eu já o designei para isso._

_- Você vai viver, meu amigo! Eu prometo!_

_De repente, quando estavam próximos à escada de incêndio, na parte posterior do prédio, o barulho de helicóptero se fez ouvir e um tiro acertou a costela esquerda de Havene. Mesmo ferido, o homem se virou a tempo de ver o mesmo atirador, mirando o coração de Jensen. O comparsa foi mais rápido e derrubou o loiro, pondo-se na frente e levando o segundo tiro. _

_Ainda conseguiu arremessar uma granada na parte lateral do helicóptero, forçando os dois condutores a uma aterrissagem forçada em plena _Manhattan.

_Depois disso, Andrew Havene, comparsa e braço direito do líder Jensen Ackles, tombou do alto do prédio e caiu, pouco depois de ajudar o amigo a pular em uma corda para o prédio mais próximo, no qual Misha e Danneel chegariam em alguns segundos. _

_- NÃO! ANDREW!_

_0000000_

"_Jensen, acorde!"_

A voz doce e suave de uma mulher tentava acordar o homem que grunhia angustiado devido aos pesadelos.

"_Querido, hora de acordar. Você precisa voltar à realidade."_

O loiro começara a sonhar com o dia em que perdeu a irmã amada e se viu sozinho no mundo com apenas quatro anos de idade.

_- Jensen Ross Ackles, acorde agora!_

Ainda sonolento e deitado de bruços, o loiro abriu os olhos devagar. Seus pensamentos, tumultuados devido aos pesadelos recentes, eram um turbilhão de cores e imagens, passadas aleatoriamente em sua mente confusa.

Sentia-se cansado. O sono não lhe rendeu o descanso necessário. Sentia-se como se houvesse chumbo pesando sob seus ombros. Precisava de um banho. Resolveu levantar. E, ao girar em direção a porta de saída de seu quarto, voltou a sentar involuntariamente, não acreditando no que via diante de si.

**Continua...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Boa noite! Finalmente mais um capítulo, hein? Conto com o rewie de vocês.****E a partir de hoje, também vou postar Erros do passado no Anime spirit e o capítulo 1 posto hoje.  
>Boa leitura!<br>**

* * *

><p>O decorrer daquele dia não fora fácil para Jensen e o início da noite não facilitava em nada a tristeza que crescia em seu coração. Finalmente quando conseguira dormir um pouco, vencido pelo cansaço de sua mente conturbada, sonhara. Os sonhos, se é que se podia chamá-los assim, eram fragmentos do seu passados, lembranças encrustadas dentro de si e remanescencias de um tempo não tão distante, regado a dor e perdas.<p>

Primeiro a morte dos seus pais e o duro golpe em uma família unida, separada por uma fatalidade. Despois, a morte da irmão fez seu mundo infantil vir abaixo, derrubando-lhe os sonhos e a promessa de um vínculo familiar forte e estável. Perder Gina fora um golpe irrecuperável, principalmente da maneira como ela morreu.

Depois veio a morte de Havene. O sacrifício que ele fizera para salvar sua vida, arrebentou a ferida antiga que a morte da amada irmã lhe causou. Duas pessoas queridas, dois amigos amados que perderam suas vidas por ele, Jensen. Não entendia esse tipo de sacrifício. Não aceitava. Como podia existir pessoas que se sacrificavam para que outros pudessem continuar seguindo "em fre? O garoto Jared, apesar de muito jovem, demonstrava entender o valor desse sacrifício, pois ele próprio evitou que sua babá fosse ferida quando a defendeu, antes de ser sequestrado. Ah, Jared... Beijara-o não porque se entregara a um momento de fraqueza, mas sentira vontade, mais que desejo. Sentira-se bem e parecia certo que o tivesse acolhido nos braços e seus lábios delineassem os dele. No entanto, não era pedófilo e sabia que o perderia no momento em que o devolvesse à sua família. Perderia aquele garoto frágil fisiscamente, mas de alma forte e liberta como a de um guerreiro. Perderia-o assim como perdera seus pais, Gina, sua irmã e melhor amiga, depois Andrew Havene, uma espécie de segundo pai para si. Além disso, também estava perdendo sua sanidade. Sim, somente isso explicava a imagem dela a sua frente. Não bastava o fato de ter despertado do seu sono "nada revigorante" ouvindo-a chamá-lo? Agora, isso?

- Não! Estou enlouquecendo, só pode ser! - Falou para si mesmo, ainda em pé em frente a porta de saida do sótão, fitando a bela jovem loira a sua frente.

- Jensen, sinceramente, eu não entendo por que tanta falta de fé! Será que no pouco tempo que passei ao seu lado não consegui te ensinar nada?

Agora tinha certeza de que estava realmente louco. A jovem a sua frente, identica a sua irmã e cuja fisionomia era translucida, não só o olhava como também conversava com ele. Será que os pesadelos que tivera aumentaram seu stress? Estava tão preocupado com a rejeição de Jared que imaginava coisas? Como se lê-se os seus pensamentos, Gina Ackles sorriu pacientemente. Não o tipo de sorriso de quem debocha da ignorância de alguém. Não. Era um sorriso singelo que transmitia o mesmo amor devotado ao irmão quando ela estava viva.

- Desde que parti tive permissão de cuidar de você. Embora o lugar onde estou seja de tirar o fôlego, não poderia partir totalmente sem antes ter certeza de que você ficaria bem. Jensen... Como tentei falar outras vezes com você!

- Gi - Gina... É... É você mesmo? Mas, como isso é possível?

- Irmão, você não está ficando louco ou doente. também não é um truque dos seus comparsas. Querido, eu estou mesmo aqui e você não sabe o quanto senti saudades de falar com você!

Nunca acreditara em vida após a morte. Nem mesmo dava razão às coisas que a irmã dizia sobre um dia ele encontrar alguém que o tornaria completo. Mas, tinha que se render ao que seus sentidos lhe apontavam. Ou isso ou assumir que estava realmente louco, não simplesmente enlouquecendo. Escolheu a primeira opção. Não gostava da ideia de achar que estava perdendo a razão, o controle de si mesmo.

- Querido, escute-me com atenção! Cuide de Jared. Proteja-o!

- Protegê-lo! Como assim? Eu jamais machucaria uma criança, nem permitiria que um dos meus comandados...

- Só escute com atenção: você começou a traçar seu destino e apesar das lágrimas que ambos irão derramar, juntos poderão sorrir, desde que você o proteja daqueles que fingem ser seus amigos.

Ela o interrompeu, reforçando o seu aviso e para o desespero do loiro, a garota tremeluzia e aos poucos se apagava tal como a chama de uma vela.

- GINA! O que está acontecendo? Por que você está sumindo? - o espírito não respondeu nada. Continuava sorrindo e olhando-o ternamente.

- GINA! Eu te imploro! Não vá! Não me deixe sozinho outra vez! Eu preciso de você.

"Cuide de Jared, confie nos seus extintos em relação a ele, como confiou quando o conheceu".

- Por favor... GINA!

"Eu te amo"!

Essa última frase foi dita como um eco distante. De repente, Ackles se via novamente sozinho, mas agora, além de sua tristeza e angústia, estava preocupado com o que a irmã dissera. Proteger Jared? Por que? Danneel não seria mais um problema.

- Gina... Eu jamais o machucaria! - falou para si mesmo.

De repente, um baque na porta chamou a atenção do loiro e mesmo desnorteado devido a aparição de sua irmã, ficou em posição de combate, apontando rapidamente a pistola para o invasor. Surpreendeu-se ao dar de cara com o semblante assustado de Misha Collins.

- Jensen, o que aconteceu? Quem estava aqui? - O loiro voltou a travar a arma, guardando-a no coldre.

- Está tudo bem, Misha. Não tem mais ninguém aqui além de nós dois. Vamos.

- Mas... Você estava... Você estava exaltado e depois gritou chamando por alguém...

- Cara, eu estava apenas tendo um pesadelo. Subi ao sótão apenas para descansar e acabei dormindo e sonhando que éramos presos pela polícia e Danneel conseguia se safar. Quer pesadelo pior que esse?

O moreno olhou-o de lado. Ouvira-o falar exaltado. Também ouvira-o gritar por uma mulher chamada Gina, tinha certeza. Foi isso que o fez mudar sua rota. Ia em direção ao quarto em que Danneel estava aprisionada, pois tinha certeza que Rosembaum havia aproveitado sua estúpida distração e pego as chaves do local, quem sabe no intuito de fugir com a irmã. Esse último pensamento o encheu de medo. Os dois poderiam ser testemunhas contra o restante da quadrilha.

- Tudo bem! Deixa para lá. Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar, como o fato de que Michael pode ter libertado a irmã e ambos terem fugido.

- O QUE?

A raiva do loiro driblou toda e qualquer tristeza que estava sentindo até aquele momento. Aquela mulher ameaçara a vida de Jared. Não a deixaria escapar ilesa.

- Venha comigo, Misha! Temos dois traidores para liquidar.

A passos rápidos e com armas em punhos e prontas para disparar, os dois homens desceram do sótam indo em direção ao fim do corredor onde se encontrava a ruiva. Porém, antes de chegarem lá...

- Jensen? Misha? Que caras são essas? E por que estão apontando essas armas?

xxx

Deitado sobre a cama, mergulhado em seus pensamentos, Jared não percebera a noite chegar. O quarto não estava escuro. Desde que mudaram o local de seu cárcere, o local agora era mantido claro e o mais arejado possível. Detalhe esse, que não passou despercebido ao adolescente, mas que no momento não lhe chamava atenção, pois seus pensamentos estavam voltados para a conversa que há poucas horas tivera com aquele homem de olhos extremamente verdes.

Os pensamentos e sentimentos do garoto se dividiam entre sentir-se confuso e zangado. Se por um lado tinha insultado seu algoz, demonstranto o quanto estava zangado com ele, por outro, não conseguia esquecer o olhar perdido e a decepção daquele olhar que tanto mexia consigo. Havia resquícil de lágrimas, talvez? Sentia que suas palavras o tinham machucado, ferido-o de alguma maneira. Mas... Não era para se sentir bem, diante da oportunidade de maltratá-lo? Por que estava preocupado com o que dissera? Por que não, aproveitar a sensação de revanche? Era ai que morava o motivo de sua raiva; recriminava-se por, quem sabe, ter ferido os sentimentos do outro.

- Idiota! Jared, você sem dúvida nenhuma é o garoto mais idiota que existe nesse mundo.

Suspirou, virando-se pesadamente para o outro lado.

- Droga!

Mudou novamente de lado. Tentava acomodar seu corpo. Precisava dormir. Quem sabe assim deixaria de pensar naquele homem.

- Ele não merece meu arrependimento! Merece punição, isso sim!

Falava da boca para fora, pois não conseguia realmente odiar seu algoz. Raiva? Também não. Desgosto? Sim, sentia que era esse sentimento que tinha. Não por ele, mas pela situação, pela maneira que o conhecera. Sendo mais um motivo para se recriminar.

- Droga! Mil vezes droga! Como gostaria de dormir para ter pelo menos um pouquinho de paz!

Desde que Jensen o deixara, após ouvir o seu desabafo, o garoto Padalecki brigava consigo. Não aceitava que estava arrependido por ter magoado o mais velho. Também se recusava a aceitar que ele mexera com seus sentimentos desde quando acordou em cativeiro e seus olhares se cruzaram. E a palavra APAIXONADO, nem se quer era admitida.

" Hellen... Como gostaria que estivesse aqui! Você teria o conselho certo para me dá.

Sussurrou. A lembrança da mulher era sempre presente.

" Como sinto saudades de você, do Arnold e... Até mesmo... Luce, minha mãe!

Foi inevitável lembrar daquela manhã de sábado. Dois dias antes de ser sequestrado.

FLASH BACK ON...

Era manhã de sábado. Jared acordara cedo, pois às oito iria com Hellen ao jardim botânico no complexo ABQ BioPark da cidade de Albuquerque. Há dois meses chegara à cidade e já tinha conhecido vários pontos turísticos graças a Hellen, sua babá e melhor amiga.

O garoto estava justamente terminando de se arrumar, quando alguém deu três batidas na porta.

- Entre!

- Bom dia, Jared! Pronto para mais um passeio com Hellen?

Luce mal entrou no quarto do garoto. Apenas colocou a cabeça para dentro e perguntou sorridente. Padalecki confirmou com um aceno, prestando atenção na alegria exagerada de sua mãe e no fato, de mais uma vez, ela não ter se referido a ele como filho.

- Ah, querido! Espero que você se divirta muito!

- Mãe, por que não entra?

- Ah, não! Estou com pressa, só passei para...

- Desde que chegamos a essa cidade, você ainda não teve tempo para mim. Não é como se você tivesse antes, não é mesmo mãe?

A mulher ficou séria de repente. Entrou no quarto do filho, deixando a porta aberta, sentou-se de frente a ele e falou rispidamente:

- Qual o problema? Você ama a companhia de Hellen! Ela sempre está com você.

- Isso mesmo! Ela sempre está comigo. Mas, e VOCÊ? - enfatizou a última palavra, encarando-a.

- Eu não vou discutir com você, Jared! Tenho que sair. Não me espere para o jantar e vá dormir cedo.

- Eu não acredito! Outro namorado? O que ele é dessa vez? Traficante, um general ou outro cafetão?

O adolescente pôs-se de frente à mãe, impedindo-a de sair.

- Jared Padalecki Lawless! Saia da minha frente agora!

- Não, eu não vou sair e sabe por que? Eu já estou cansado de mendigar sua atenção, estou cansado de vê-la tentando arrumar novos pais para mim. SERÁ QUE NÃO VÊ QUE NÃO PRECISO DA PORRA DE UM NOVO PAI? EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ, MAMÃE!

- MAS EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ, SEU MOLEQUE!

No momento em que dissera aquilo o jovem perdera toda e qualquer reação, olhando-a estupefato. Sentindo as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos.

- Filho... querido... Eu não quis...

- É claro que você quis dizer o que disse, Luce!

Hellen que chegara da padaria no momento em que a senhora Lawless gritava com o adolescente, largou as sacolas com comida e correu para o quarto. Mas, o estrago já estava feito. Mãe e filho estavam brigando novamente. Alguma coisa Luce tinha aprontado contra seu filho. No entanto, Hellen não quis saber de justificativa. Buscou Jared do quarto no mesmo momento, abraçando-o e deixando que ele chorasse, toda a sua tristeza e frustação. Como sempre faria de tudo para afastar da mente do seu menino mais uma briga que ele tivera com a mãe.

- He -Hellen... Por favor...

- Você não ia sair? Deixe-nos em paz Luce!

-Voltou com ele para o quarto e só sairam de lá, dez minutos, depois que a senhora Lawless saiu.

FLASH BACK ON...

Padalecki se perguntava o que aconteceu com a mãe carinhosa e dedicada que Luce fora até os seus sete anos de idade. Por que ela mudara tanto? Parece que ela, cansada de não ter um companheiro, tornara isso mais importante do que o amor maternal que ele queria dela. Talvez ainda a amasse, pois acreditava que esse sentimento fosse infinito e eterno. Porém, se fosse assim, o seu, por aquela que se dizia sua mãe, havia hibernado e não dava indícios de que um dia voltasse.

.gov/culturalservices/biopark - Link do jardim botânico da cidade de Albuquerque, Novo México.

**Boa noite, pessoal!**

**Finalmente estou postando mais um capítulo. Estou de férias e isso ajudou muito, mas não se preocupem! O tempo de hiatos acabou, graças a Deus, e a inspiração voltou com tudo. Na próxima semana eu posto o capítulo 1, ok? Espero não atrasar mais.**

**Pessoal, conto com os rewies de vocês! Façam essa escritora feliz!**

**Beijo e uma excelente noite!**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 - Outro traidor

Três dias se passaram desde que Jensen viu o espírito da irmã querida. E a cada dia, se lembrava das palavras dela com relação ao garoto Jared. O loiro redobrara a atenção ao quarto em que o adolescente era mantido cativo, sendo que a noite, mesmo sentindo a dor do desprezo dele, dormia em um colchão ao lado da cama do menino.

Também, há exatos três dias, Rosembaum falara com sua irmã e decidiu por em prática o plano dela. Depois que a visitou no pequeno quarto escuro em que ela foi posta, o rapaz quase foi descoberto por Misha e Jensen. O líder, desconfiado e não acreditando na versão que ele contara sobre não ter nada haver com o sumiço das chaves de Misha, decidiu a partir daquele momento, que a cada quatro horas, um homem da quadrilha montaria guarda em frente ao lugar onde ela estava presa. Com exceção de Misha e ele mesmo, pois ambos continuaram responsáveis por cuidar do garoto, cuja saúde recuperara completamente graças aos cuidados dos dois homens.

Agora, madrugada de domingo Jensen refletia sobre os acontecimentos desde que o garoto Padalecki entrará em sua vida. Há uma semana, o garoto Jared estava em poder dos sequestradores da Dark Moon porque Ackles, tentando ter o adolescente um pouco mais ao seu lado, sempre justificava para os seus homens que ainda era muito cedo para avançar, descartando a próxima cidade, Salém, no Origon, no qual deveriam ter ido dois dias após o início do sequestro.

Enquanto, os outros membros da quadrilha ainda dormiam Jensen, que passara quase a noite toda em claro, envolvido pela insônia, observava de seu colchão o rosto inocente e completamente adormecido do menino Jared. Ele estava de bruços, cujo lado de sua face se voltava para onde o loiro pusera o colchão. Ele se mexia muito durante a noite e às vezes falava enquanto dormia. O loiro sorriu com seus pensamentos. Apenas uma semana ao lado do moreno e já conhecia muito sobre suas manias e costumes.

No entanto, não foi isso que lhe roubou o sono. O que Gina lhe dissera sobre Jared não saia de sua cabeça e como se não bastasse, quando finalmente conseguira cochilar, vencido pelo cansaço e fadiga muscular, acordara assustado, com a sensação de que o adolescente estava em perigo. Foi quando desistiu de dormir.

Tendo a madrugada para organizar os pensamentos, decidiu voltar atrás e resolveu que ele e os outros, inclusive Danneel, partiriam finalmente para a cidade de Salem. Quem sabe essa sensação ruim que tivera sobre Jared, não seria outro aviso de sua irmã! Talvez a polícia estivesse próxima de encontrar o local do cativeiro.

Não temia ser preso. Era esperto o suficiente para driblar a polícia e fugir mesmo se fosse pego e algemado. Não, não era isso que o incomodava. Se a policia levasse Jared sabia que nunca mais o veria. Ele seria definitivamente afastado de sua vida. E não queria isso.

Então, o que faria? Como explicaria aos seus comparsas que o valor do resgate já não fazia mais sentido para si? Como se livraria do vazio e a saudade, deixados em seus sentimentos, quando chegasse a hora de devolver o garoto?

Resolveu que deixaria para resolver estas questões depois. No momento, se preocuparia com as justificativas para dá aos seus comparsas sobre a demora do fim do resgate.

"_Meu Deus! __Já decide o que vou fazer em relação a Jared, mas por que essa sensação ruim não sai de mim?" _– pensava ainda deitado no colchão, olhando o teto.

**12 horas depois...**

Anoitecia na zona rural de Sioux Falls. O helicóptero com a insígnia da polícia, o mesmo usado no primeiro dia do sequestro de Jared, abrigava quatro, dos sete membros da quadrilha Dark Moon: Jake Abbel, Chad Lindenberg, Thomas Wellington e Danneel Harris; algemada e sedada. Colocada na parte traseira do helicóptero. Quinze minutos depois, Misha Collins e o líder Jensen Ackles se juntam ao grupo, prontos para decolar.

- Chad, podemos ir! – ordenou o líder.

- Ainda não, Jensen! Rosembaum não voltou. Ele disse que ia buscar o refém.

Ao ouvir as palavras do comparsa, a estranha sensação ruim que sentira antes e depois do aparecimento de sua irmã Gina, intensificou-se em seu peito. O medo se apossou de si e um estranho pressentimento se fez presente naquele momento. Como assim Rosembaum fora buscar o refém? Acaso não pediu a ele que avisasse a Thomas se encarregasse da tarefa de trazê-lo e acomodá-lo?

- Pessoal, me esperem aqui! Não entendo o porquê de tanta demora em trazer um refém!

Disfarçando o medo e fingindo um menosprezo que não sentia em relação ao menino Padalecki, Jensen pediu a Chad que desligasse os motores e fizesse novamente uma revisão no motor, alegando evitar surpresas desagradáveis durante a viagem. Enquanto isso, ele ia buscar seu comparsa e o refém. Misha, desconfiado, pois fora o único que notou a diferença no comportamento do loiro ao ouvir o que Lindenberg dissera, seguiu-o ignorando os protestos dos colegas que ficaram no condutor.

Jensen andou devagar. Não fez nenhum barulho e se camuflou na escuridão, pois andava com a lanterna desligada propositalmente. Seguira seus instintos que lhe diziam para não acender nenhuma luz

Sabia de cor, mesmo sem visibilidade nenhuma, o caminho para o seu quarto, lugar onde Jared fora colocado desde que ficou doente.

Ao se aproximar, avistou pela fresta da porta uma fraca claridade. Provavelmente de uma lanterna pequena como a sua. Mas, o que lhe chamou mesmo atenção, foi o choro abafado que ouviu. Seu coração falhou em uma batida. Reconheceu quem chorava: era Jared.

"_Por favor, por favor, meu Deus! Que Michael não tenha feito nenhuma besteira com o garoto!" _– fazia uma prece silenciosa enquanto se punha em frente à porta e a abria devagar.

**10 minutos antes...**

Quando Chad, Tom, Jake e Rosembaum, terminaram de organizar o local que servira por uma semana como cativeiro e imobilizar Danneel, ambos foram para o helicóptero cumprindo assim as ordens do líder. Ele iria alguns minutos depois, junto com Misha Collins. Precisavam terminar de apagar qualquer evidência de que aquele lugar, outrora desabitado, fora um cativeiro.

No entanto, contrariando as ordens recebidas, Michael Rosembaum, ao colocar a irmã inconsciente na parte traseira do helicóptero, seguiu, por dentro da casa, a um caminho diferente que levava ao corredor em que Jared ainda estava.

Ackles e Collins não o vira. Sorrateiro, ao ficar em frente à porta do quarto em que Jared estava, destrancou-a devagar e entrou sorrateiro. Não se preocupou em colocar o capuz no rosto. Naquela noite, o garoto Padalecki seria morto, depois de violentado.

O adolescente estava sentado na cama, mantendo as costas apoiadas na testeira de ferro. Tinha os olhos fechados e o semblante tranquilo. Parecia cochilar.

- Boa noite, fedelho idiota!

Jared abriu os olhos e antes de esboçar qualquer reação uma mão lhe tapou violentamente a boca, enquanto um par de olhos azuis o olhava com desprezo. O desconhecido sentou ao seu lado, na cama e sussurrou, encarando-o:

- Eu estava mesmo esperando essa oportunidade para te fazer uma visita, menino insignificante!

O moreno tentou empurrar o outro, mas ele era mais forte e mais alto e pressionava seu corpo contra o dele, imobilizando-o.

- Sabe... – sorriu forçadamente. – Desde que você acertou a mim e a minha irmã com uma barra de ferro, quando tentou fugir, eu ficava imaginando de que maneira eu ia me vingar. Até que Danneel, em sua inteligência infinita, deu-me uma ideia e nós vamos nos divertir... Ah! Como vamos!

Juntando todas as suas forças, o menino o empurrou, mas o outro logo se recuperou e jogando-se sobre ele, prensou seu corpo contra o dele, que deitado, teve suas pernas abertas enquanto Rosembaum se colocava entre elas.

- Qual o problema, menininho? Você prefere o outro? Aquele de olhos verdes? O que te defende?

Apesar da fraca luz da pequena lanterna sobre a decrépita mesinha ao lado, não conseguia distinguir bem a fisionomia do bandido, mas não precisava. Ele devia ser tão asqueroso quanto sua personalidade.

Embora imobilizado, cuja boca continuava tapada pela mão firme do mais velho, Padalecki se debatia e pensava desesperadamente em fugir. Tinha uma ideia do que aquele pervertido queria fazer consigo.

_- Ah! Menininho... Você ainda é virgem?_

A pergunta foi sussurrada no ouvido do mais novo enquanto o homem esfregava sua parte íntima em seu quadril. Grossas lágrimas desciam dos olhos de Jared. Estava mesmo certo sobre o que aconteceria naquele quarto.

_- Eu estou te fazendo uma pergunta... Você ainda é virgem? Se não responder, vou te matar agora. Mas, se você me responder como um bom menino__,__ talvez eu o deixe viver._

Intensificando o choro abafado, Jared balançou a cabeça confirmando que sim. Sem mais delongas, o bandido substituiu sua mão por seus lábios, beijando o menino com violência, segurando-o mais firme, usando a outra mão para desabotoar as próprias calças. Não percebeu que alguém, silenciosamente, observava a cena da porta. Era Jensen. O loiro levara a mão ao coldre. Usaria sua silenciadora e daria um tiro certeiro no crânio do traidor. Pensava, quando a atitude de Jared o fez parar com a mão nas costas.

O adolescente mordeu a língua de Michael, quebrando as forças dele e, aproveitando-se do momento, empurrou-o de cima de si. Mas antes que se levantasse, ele o esbofeteou no lado esquerdo do rosto.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que quando Jared percebeu, um homem encapuzado prensava seu algoz na parede enquanto o esbofeteava sucessivas vezes, sem dó.

- Jensen, pelo amor de Deus! O que pensa que está fazendo?

Misha Collins, também tendo o rosto coberto por um capuz, tentava soltar Jensen de Michael que apanhava como um boneco de pano.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ASSUSTANDO AINDA MAIS O GAROTO!

Estas palavras surtiram o efeito desejado. O loiro parou de agredir o outro, olhando preocupado em direção ao adolescente. Seu rosto, marcado pela tapa, exibia lágrimas que ainda desciam. Sua expressão era de tristeza e medo. Ele sentara na cama e abraçava os joelhos.

- Collins, leve esse imbecil ao quarto ao lado e o mantenha lá. Você acha que o segura por algum tempo?

- Se ele der uma de esperto, meto uma bala na cabeça dele. – retrucou o comparsa.

- É esse tipo de atitude que eu sempre espero de meus comandados. – falou Jensen.

Misha se retirou levando Michael. Depois que eles saíram, Jensen pegou as duas lanternas e colocou-as perto de Jared, iluminando-o bem. Depois, pegou sua mochila que deixara jogada perto da porta e retirou um cantil térmico e um lenço limpo. Umedeceu-o bem. Aproximou-se devagar, sentando ao lado dele.

- Deixe-me cuidar do seu machucado, tudo bem? – o moreno apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- sente alguma dor? Ele te machucou em mais algum lugar? – novamente, o moreno apenas fez um aceno de cabeça, negando.

- Calma! Apenas vou cuidar do machucado em seu rosto. – falou em tom calmo, quando Jared recuou ao sentir o pano molhado sobre a parte agredida do rosto.

- Não entendo por que os bandidos sentem prazer em machucar suas vítimas! – Jared comentou olhando triste para Jensen.

- Nem todos são iguais, criança. Nunca levantei a mão contra um refém.

Era verdade. Apesar de ter uma vida ilícita e ser o sequestrador mais procurado em vários países, seus métodos não incluía torturas ou qualquer tipo de maus-tratos, algo que seus comparsas nunca entenderam.

Padalecki nada respondeu. Apenas fitava os verdes olhos daquele estranho homem, enquanto ele friccionava o pano molhado em seu rosto. Naquele momento, esquecera até mesmo a mágoa que sentia dele por pensar que faria mal a sua família.

- Tem certeza de que está bem, Jared?

- Tenho! Não precisa se preocupar, ok?

Recobrando a compostura, Padalecki afastou a mão dele com um tapa e ao se levantar, desequilibrou-se e cairia no chão, caso as mãos ágeis do loiro não o tivessem segurado pela cintura.

_- Calma, Jared! Não precisa ter medo de mim, criança!_

O movimento para evitar a queda do menino, deixou-os muito próximos e ambos sabiam o que essa aproximação resultara uma vez.

_- Vo-Você... Já... Já pode me soltar!_ – sussurrou o moreno ao sentir o corpo do mais velho colado ao seu.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite, pessoas!<strong>

**Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo de Erros do passado. Pessoal, espero que comentem. É tão triste para um escritor não ter o seu trabalho valorizado!**

**Estou tentando ser regular na postagem. É que ainda não deu para voltar a postar um capítulo por semana. Espero que dê para postar o 15 na semana que vem, se não, vou tentar ser o mais rápida possível, ok?**

**Beijos e uma excelente noite de quarta-feira.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 - Sentimentos assumidos

- Por... Por favor... Você já pode... Me soltar!

Pela segunda vez Jared pedia ao mais velho que o soltasse, mas como antes, não tinha muita firmeza na voz. Seus olhos, ainda assustados, miravam o rosto encapuzado daquele que o envolvia em seus braços fortes, mantendo-se impassível aos seus apelos. Ele enlaçava-lhe a cintura e colava seus corpos ainda mais em um encaixe perfeito. A respiração descompassada de ambos agia como um afrodisíaco, despertando desejos reprimidos.

- Por favor... Por favor...

- Shhh... Eu já disse que não precisa ter medo de mim, criança! Você está seguro comigo! - Jensen inclinou-se, sussurrando no ouvido dele. Completamente envolvido pela vulnerabilidade do outro. Desde que Danneel foi presa, não sentia a proximidade com outro corpo, Mas, diferente dela que lhe despertava o mais primata dos seus instintos, o menino em seus braços lhe transmitia conforto, reciprocidade.

E, Jared, sentindo o contato com o corpo do mais velho se estreitar cada vez mais, tentava disfarçar as pernas moles e as mãos suando frias. Temia ceder aos caprichos do outro, mas principalmente aos seus. Sua lógica gritava para que empurrasse e corresse o mais depressa possível do dono daqueles incríveis olhos verdes.

- Eu prometo que aquele covarde não vai se aproveitar de você. – falou, dessa vez contemplando o semblante assustado dele..

- Promete? Mesmo? Por que se importa? Acaso você, como o bandido chefe, quer ter o direito de fazer o que aquele pervertido queria fazer?

Embora entorpecido pela proximidade do mais velho, Jared falou movido pela sua raiva e frustação. Raiva por seus sentimentos conflitantes. Frustração pela inércia que sentia naquele momento, pois está nos braços do seu algoz parecia o certo. Como poderia?

Ainda agarrado ao garoto, tentou ignorar as palavras ofensivas porque seus sentimentos gritavam com urgência por aquele que há uma semana mudou drasticamente suas emoções. No entanto, a tristeza nublou seu olhar. Mais uma vez o garoto o atacava com palavras duras, cheias de desprezo e mágoa, apesar de não relutar sua companhia. Detalhe que não passou despercebido ao loiro.

- Eu lhe dou minha palavra, criança... Eu jamais me aproveitarei de você. Não sou como aquele salafrário que tentou violentá-lo. Sei que nunca se relacionou com outro garoto...

- E com nenhuma garota, também. - Padalecki o cortou abruptamente.

- Você é completamente virgem?

Perguntou surpreso com a resposta do moreno. Afinal, ele era um riquinho, provavelmente sua mãe o mimava e atendia a todos os seus caprichos. Quem sabe fosse do tipo acostumado a ter o que quisesse, a garota que quisesse. Ledo engano. A verdade era que Ackles não sabia tudo sobre a vida do garoto como imaginava e vice-versa. Não imaginavam que ambos guardavam um passado traumático e difícil de superar .

- Isso... Isso não é problema seu! Agora, me solte!

A conversa entre eles tinha, para Jared, ultrapassado toda a sua calma. Nervoso, pisou no pé esquerdo do loiro e se desvencilhou dos seus braços, empurrando-o com violência. Queria poder esquecê-lo, principalmente a lembrança do primeiro beijo que o assombrava.

Ao correr em direção à porta, ignorando a pouca claridade no quarto, tropeçou em algo no chão caindo de bruços. Felizmente, não se machucou. Porém, sentiu seu corpo ser virado rapidamente e alguém se colocou sobre ele. E, diferente do bandido que tentara estuprá-lo, Jensen apenas voltou a encaixar seus corpos segurando os braços dele acima da cabeça, deixando de lado qualquer pensamento sobre o certo ou errado, mandando às favas as diferenças entre eles e o fato do outro ser menor de idade. Calou seus protestos com um beijo roubado.

O beijo era calmo, intenso e ritmado. No início, Padalecki tentou não ceder travando os lábios. Não conseguiu. E, segundos depois, cedeu dando espaço para que a língua atrevida de Jensen explorasse sua boca em um beijo digno de uma cena de cinema. E que beijo!

Beijara antes, aliás, desde os treze anos. Milla foi a última garota com quem ficou, um mês antes de ser sequestrado. Se é que podia chamar de beijo aqueles que antecederam esse, porque naquele momento, sob o corpo do seu algoz e sentindo os lábios dele em sintonia com os seus, acreditava que era a primeira vez que realmente beijava. A primeira vez que realmente sentia e correspondia a um toque tão pessoal.

Na primeira vez que se beijaram, quando ao se exaltar, perdeu os sentidos, caindo nos braços do mais velho, retribuiu ao beijo ainda grogue. Mal tinha forças para abrir os olhos ou reagir de alguma forma. Mas, agora era diferente. Estava bem acordado e sentia as reações de seu corpo respondendo ao do outro. Sentia a excitação de ambos crescendo e a luxuria que transcendia sua pele, seus sentidos.

Os segundos se passavam e junto com eles, toda a negação, toda a raiva e toda desesperança que nutria pelo loiro, se desvanecia cedendo espaço apenas ao sentimento novo que acordara no momento em que seus olhos miraram os olhos tão verdes daquele estranho homem. Homem? Então, a ficha caiu; beijava outro homem, oito ou dez anos mais velho do que ele... Um bandido. "bandido"!

A palavra reverberou com força em sua mente trazendo lembranças do que passara durante essa primeira semana em poder de sequestradores comandos por aquele que o beijava. O mesmo que mataria a sua família pelo simples prazer de deixá-lo sozinho no mundo.

- Ai! Qual o seu problema garoto? – perguntou exasperado. O moreno acabara de morder sua língua.

- SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM, SEU PERVERTIDO!

Jensen o olhava atônito. De certa forma, entendia aquela súbita mudança de atitude. Jared era um adolescente de apenas quinze anos, somado ao fato de que ele o odiava. Então por que correspondera ao seu beijo pela segunda vez? Por que não o impediu antes?

- Acalme-se, Jay! Eu...

- EU JÁ DISSE PARA SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM! E NÃO ME CHAME DE JAY!

Não querendo atrair a atenção de Misha ou de mais alguém, saiu de cima do garoto, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Ele ignorou seu gesto e levantou sozinho, olhando-o com desprezo, mirando seus olhos e falando a plenos pulmões:

- Não me importo que tipo de rosto se esconde por trás dessa máscara, também não ligo para o fato de ter cuidado de mim quando fiquei doente. Você é um bandido e isso não mudou. Pessoas como você ganham dinheiro interrompendo vidas, destruindo famílias. Eu te desprezo seu pervertido. EU TE ODEIO!

Ackles apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça lutando contra a umidade em seus olhos. Sabia que se falasse algo o bolo que sentia em sua garganta se converteria em lágrimas e prometera a si mesmo, movido pelo que sofreu após a morte de Gina, que não permitiria que lhe fizessem chorar. No entanto, ouvindo as palavras duras do garoto por quem estava apaixonado, cumprir essa promessa estava sendo difícil.

- E TEM MAIS: EU TORÇO, TORÇO MESMO PARA QUE ACABEM COM VOCÊ, REAFIRMO O QUE EU JÁ TE DISSE! ESPERO QUE A POLÍCIA DÊ UM FIM EM VOCÊ E NOS SEUS FANTOCHES!

Sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos, Jensen levou a mão esquerda ao lado direito de sua cintura e retirou um par de algemas. Jared entendeu o gesto e, empinando o queixo, ergueu os pulsos em direção ao mais velho, permitindo assim que ele o prendesse.

- Tudo bem?

Lindemberg apareceu de supetão na porta. Ackles agradeceu a todos os deuses por ele ter chegado, evitando assim que atravessasse o longo corredor na companhia do garoto, pois doía saber que ele o odiava. Essa última palavra foi pensada com um aperto no peito. A única vez que sofrera assim foi quando sua irmã morreu.

- Ponha a venda nele e o leve para o helicóptero. Estejam prontos para partir quando Misha, Michael e eu chegarmos.

- Mas porque estão demorando? Eu não entendo...

- Não é nada demais! Apenas quero ter certeza de que não estamos deixando nada que possa ajudar a polícia, caso esse lugar seja rastreado.

- Você tem razão. Grande ideia! Você pensa em tudo cara! Realmente você nasceu para essa vida.

E sentindo-se triunfante, Chad saiu, guiando o garoto Jared vendado e algemado. Não percebeu a tristeza que transpassava o olhar do líder ao ouvir suas palavras.

Hotel Imperial, Albuquerque, Novo México, 19h00min

Sentada no sofá da ampla sala de visitas, com a cabeça no colo da amiga, Luce Lawless dormia profundamente sob efeito de sedativos. O médico do hotel havia medicado a mulher depois de uma crise nervosa no início da noite.

Histérica, ela chorava e dizia que seu filho morreria, sentia que ele seria tirado para sempre de si. Hellen, vendo o estado nervoso da amiga, manteve a calma e ligou rapidamente para o gerente solicitando ajuda.

Nos últimos três dias, ela evitara jogar na cara de Luce todo o mal que tinha feito ao próprio filho. Apiedou-se de seu estado emocional perturbado, convencendo a si mesma que o que ela sofria pelo sequestro do filho já era castigo suficiente. Não iria mais recriminá-la. Também a amava, assim como amava Jared. E quando ela caiu em prantos, decidiu que daquele dia em diante faria de tudo para unir mãe e filho. Jared merecia todo o amor do mundo, em sua opinião. E Luce era sua melhor amiga. Precisava perdoá-la. Afinal, não é isso que os verdadeiros amigos fazem?

Agora, sentada no sofá, tocando gentilmente os cabelos da amiga, resava em silencio pedindo a Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe que protegesse seu menino, porque na verdade, ela também sentira o mesmo que a amiga. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e seja lá o que fosse, tentaria por um fim à vida de Jared. Há mais de duas horas rezava e continuaria rezando. O que ela não sabia era que suas preces haviam sido atendidas.

_"Deus, ajuda o meu menino! Que nada de mal aconteça com ele, eu te imploro!_

**XXX**

O quarto era escuro e abafado, Menor do que o quarto de Jensen, no qual o garoto Jared convalescia. No canto mais escuro, próximo a porta, Rosembaum se encontrava amarrado e amordaçado. Tinha os braços e as pernas presos. E apesar de não ver, sentia o cano da arma de Misha apontado para sua cabeça. De repente, a forte luz de uma lanterna foi acesa em frente a seu rosto e a figura enraivada de Jensen, agora sem o capuz, o encarava.

- Então você gosta de violentar garotos, não é?

Ao dizer isso, se abaixou ficando cara a cara com o bandido. Deu a lanterna para Misha segurar. Ao tirar-lhe a mordaça, falou despejando o ódio que sentia pela simples lembrança do que o outro tentara fazer a Jared. Somente uma vez na vida, sentiu tanto ódio assim de alguém e essa pessoa, ele se certificou de que fosse punido.

- Só vou lhe dizer essa vez: de agora em diante, Misha vai ficar pessoalmente cuidar da sua irmãzinha - falou com desprezo. - Se algo, por mais insignificante que pareça, acontecer a Jared, não irei perguntar se você foi o responsável ou não. A vagabunda da sua irmã vai pagar com a vida e depois você!

Jensen sorriu internamente ao ver a expressão de horror nos olhos do outro.

- Sem falar, Rosembaum, que os rapazes vão adorar saber que tem um estuprador entre nós! Imagine só o que eles não vão querer fazer com você.

- Eu quero ser o primeiro, Jensen! - a voz de Misha arrancou risada dos dois homens e aumentou ainda mais o medo de Michael.

- Lembre-se: qualquer coisa que acontecer contra o garoto, você será o responsável.

Ambos ergueram o bandido, desamarraram seus pés, mas o levaram com as mãos amarradas até as proximidades da saída. Ao ser solto e avançar pela soleira da porta, o líder, às suas costas, mais uma vez o alertou.

"Eu acabo com você se chegar perto de Jared! Isso depois de dá um trato na sua irmã". – e seguiram em direção ao helicóptero.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite, pessoal!<strong>

**Finalmente o capítulo 15 de Erros do passado.**

**Desculpem a demorem, ok? Tentarei postar o próximo a semana que vem.**

**Obrigada pelos rewies do capítulo passado. Também agradeço aos não logados Guest e Jade. Espero vocês nesse capítulo também. Responderei essa noite aos seus rewies, ok?**

**Beijos e um excelente início de semana.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 - medo de te perder

**Zona rural de Salém, Oregon. 17h35min. **

A quadrilha Dark Moon, com exceção de Daannel, bebia e comemorava a proximidade do término do sequestro do garoto Jared Lawless Padalecki. Bem, pelo menos era isso que pensavam. Mas, o que eles não desconfiavam era que o líder Jensen inventara isso para sanar a preocupação deles, pois há quinze dias o adolescente Jared estava em poder da Dark Moon. E depois dos últimos acontecimentos envolvendo Danneel, o clima entre os membros da equipe era de apreensão, pois a negociação com a polícia estava atrasada mais do que o planejado pela quadrilha. Aliás, esse foi o único sequestro realizado pela que não saíra como o planejado.

Daannel continuava mantida presa, mas passou a receber água e comida duas vezes ao dia. Seu irmão, retraído dos outros há quase uma semana, demonstrava sua raiva por Jensen e preocupação com a irmã em seu semblante, algo que não rendeu comentários por parte de seus companheiros. Eles julgavam o afastamento do outro, pelo fato da irmã ser uma desertora da equipe e que se não fosse expulsa, seria eliminada.

_ Tira essa cara de limão azedo, Rosembaum! Eu sei que Daannel é sua irmã, mas ela pisou na bola, cara! _ falou Chad, preocupado.

_ É cara! Senta, bebe umas geladas e comemora conosco. Daqui a cinco dias ficaremos mais ricos!

_ Tom exibiu, orgulhoso, sua caneta com cerveja.

_ É isso aí! _ gritaram em uníssono os companheiros de Michael. Com exceção de Jensen e Misha que o olhavam de forma ameaçadora. Porém, ignorando a muda advertência dos dois...

_ Será mesmo que o garoto será devolvido à família nesse prazo? Ou melhor, será que ele será devolvido?

Todos o olharam, curiosos. Jensen, atônito, tentou manter a compostura enquanto Misha "relembrou ao outro" o que aconteceria a ele e a irmã se desse "com a língua nos dentes".

_ Claro que terminará, Michael! A não ser que você faça alguma burrada como a sua irmãzinha. Se isso acontecer, não só você não será perdoado, como a chata da Harris também! _ O rapaz perdeu a postura arrogante, olhando-o, arrependido pela provocação, arrancando um sorriso discreto de Misha.

_ Acho que Rosembaum não é tão burro quanto à irmã, Collins! Não é mesmo, Rosembaum? _ O capaz confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

_ Ótimo! Venha, junte-se a nós e beba!

Dessa vez ele não ousou recusar o convite dos companheiros. Entendera perfeitamente a mensagem subliminar passada pelo líder e seu atual braço direito, Misha Collins!

**Uma hora e meia, depois...**

Jensen encaminhava-se ao seu quarto improvisado no novo esconderijo da quadrilha. Depois da bebedeira, Chad, Tom e Misha montaram guarda e se distribuíram estrategicamente às sombras escuras da cabana para vigiar o lugar enquanto os outros dormiam em quartos improvisados. Mas, nem todos tinham um sono relaxante. Desde que fora pego tentando estuprar o garoto Padalecki, Michael passou a dividir o quarto com Collins e dormia algemado aos canos da velha casa e amordaçado. Ele montava guarda apenas quando era a hora de Jensen assumir seu posto junto com os outros. O loiro o vigiava de perto e sempre o alertava que qualquer deslize seria motivo para acabar com ele e sua irmã. De repente parou. Estava em frente à porta de Jared.

____ Jay..._

Fechou os olhos. O nome do garoto foi sussurrado como se algo puro fosse puxado do fundo de suas estranhas.

__ __Se ao menos tivéssemos nos conhecido em outras circunstâncias... Em outra época..._

Tocou a porta, deslizou a mão à maçaneta. Parou.

____ Você me odeia... E eu, no entanto..._

Encostou a testa na madeira fria deixando que seus pensamentos o levassem àquela tarde, antes de se reunir aos comparsas para a bebedeira.

**Flash back on... **

Três e trinta e cinco da tarde. Há quase meia hora, o garoto Padalecki fizera sua terceira refeição do dia e fora mais uma vez medicado. Sua saúde, antes debilitada pela pneumonia, melhorava a cada dia devido aos cuidados e carinho que Jensen lhe dedicava pessoalmente. Sim, carinho, pois o loiro usava como pretexto os cuidados ao garoto para ficar mais perto dele sem arrancar suspeitas de seus comandados. O loiro ainda não sabia que Misha descobrira seus reais sentimentos pelo adolescente.

Aproveitando que o restante da Dark Moon estava ocupado monitorando a polícia nas buscas pelo garoto sequestrado e Michael era vigiado pessoalmente por Collins, Jensen tirou do bolso de seu jeans a máscara escura, cobriu o rosto e adentrou novamente o quarto do prisioneiro, trancando-o em seguida. Dessa vez não se preocupou em esconder que estava ali exclusivamente para vê-lo.

_ Não é hora do banho ou o remédio e eu já lanchei!

Foi ríspido. Girou em sua cama ficando de costas para o mais velho.

O loiro não se intimidou e ao se aproximar do mais novo, tomou-o nos braços e o colocou em pé, no chão, de frente para si.

_ QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA, SEU PEDÓFILO? POR QUE NÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ? _ gritou.

____ Shhh... Preciso que fale baixo... Se puder sussurrar, eu agradeço._

_ O QUE? SEU PEVERTIDO? SEU ...

Rapidamente, Ackles o abraçou pela cintura com um dos braços, colando seu corpo ao dele e com o outro, levou a mão à sua boca, tampando-a.

__ __Criança... Não grite! Eu já lhe disse que não vou tentar nada contra você._

Jared se debatia no abraço de seu algoz, mas ele era mais forte e o mantinha parado no lugar.

__ __Eu não entendo... Você me chama de pedófilo, mas as duas vezes em que te beijei você deixou. _

Sua expressão era de pura raiva. Mesmo assim, o garoto tinha um brilho peculiar ao encarar o homem que mais uma vez o tinha nos braços.

__ __Você é tão lindo, criança... Tão inocente... Eu já fui assim como você, sabia? _

Jared Sentia o peso do olhar do outro sobre si e a excitação dele. Aquele corpo mais velho e experiente mexia consigo, dominava seus sentidos, embora não admitisse nem para si mesmo, pois a confusão em seus sentimentos e a raiva por senti-los pelo seu algoz, eram os motivos pelo qual sempre se mantinha na defensiva e se esquivava do mais velho. Ainda era uma criança e a palavra amar fora descartada do seu vocabulário. Pelo menos era o que pensava porque não se permitiria amar um bandido, alguém desprovido de ética e moral.

__ __Jay..._

O garoto odiava quando ele abreviava seu nome.

__ __Você é tão lindo, Jay!_

Ao ouvir novamente ele chama-lo assim, impulsionado pela raiva mordeu os dedos dele e o empurrou. Correu até a porta e girou a chave, mas antes de abri-la...

_ Calma , calma, vai ficar tudo bem!

Sussurrava-lhe enquanto um pano umedecido com clorofórmio era mantido próximo à narina do adolescente. Quando ele desmaiou em seus braços, Jensen o levou de volta para a cama, acomodou-o e o cobriu, olhando-o com tristeza. Saiu do quarto, trancando-o novamente. Seus pensamentos eram um turbilhão de medo e angústia. Medo pela descoberta de um sentimento que há tanto tempo ele não permitia fazer mais parte de sua vida. Angústia porque aquele por quem nutria tal sentimento era uma criança, um refém, alguém cujo ódio era demonstrado a cada nova investida sua.

Frustrado por mais uma negação do menor à sua aproximação, encaminhou-se à temporária sala principal do novo esconderijo e reuniu os outros membros da quadrilha Dark Moon, dando-lhes à notícia de que Jared Padalecki finalmente seria solto no próximo fim de semana. Houve um burburinho de alegria por parte de uns e protestos pela notícia por parte de outros, pois isso seria depois de cinco dias após aquele. Jensen não se incomodou com ambos os comentários e não deu maiores detalhes. Seus comandados tiveram que se contentar com o prazo anunciado por ele. Mesmo assim o entusiasmo tomou conta dos rostos antes tensos dos bandidos. O que não sabiam era que nenhum resgate seria pago pela soltura do menino e que Jensen faria isso para não ser mais atormentado pela presença dele.

**Flash back off...**

Abriu os olhos, ainda deixando sua testa descansar contra a porta fria do quarto. Sentia como se esse gesto o fizesse sentir o menino mais perto de si. Era como se sua energia se conectasse à dele de alguma forma. Perto dele, a dor que trazia em seu peito diminuía. Perto dele, a saudade pela ausência da irmã amada, deixava de ser seu carrasco. Sentia como se Padalecki lhe completasse. Sentia-o, mesmo quando ele o maltratava e o desprezava.

__ __Gina, o que eu faço?_

Imaginava um diálogo com a falecida irmã mais velha. Em vida, ela foi a única que realmente o entendeu.

__ __Ele... Esse garoto... Sabe, me faz bem! Tão bem quanto você me fazia, Gina!_

Desde que a vira no sótão do esconderijo anterior, sua mente clamava por uma nova aparição dela. Precisava, pois a maneira como ela foi tirada de sua vida lhe roubou não só a paz de espírito, roubou sua infância, seu rumo e tudo o que aprendera sobre o que era certo.

__ __O que eu faço, irmã? Eu preciso dele em minha vida, mas... O que eu sou, todo o mal que já causei..._

Infelizmente, pensou, não estava sobre efeito do álcool. Porém, desejava está mesmo sabendo que isso não resolveria seus problemas. Claro que não! Mas, o deixaria tonto o suficiente para afundar em sua cama nada macia e dormir por toda a noite e, no dia seguinte, a ressaca cobraria o seu preço. Só que esse era um luxo que não podia ter. Precisava sempre está alerta, principalmente quando um sequestro estava em andamento.

Suspirou, afastando a testa da porta, olhando-a mais uma vez como se, de alguma maneira, pudesse enxergar o garoto do outro lado dela. Afastou-se lentamente e a contragosto.

__ __Você está apenas em meu presente, mas nunca vai está em meu futuro!_

Talvez Jensen estivesse certo.

**xxx**

Sentado próximo à porta principal da velha casa, coberto pela escuridão dos arbustos ao lado, Misha Collins segurava uma metralhadora grande, pesada e automática. Usava um óculos com visão noturna e um microfone compacto na gola de sua camisa. Os dois eram aparelhos básicos que os bandidos usavam para vigiar cada local em que se escondiam. Tom estava na porta dos fundos e Chad em cima da casa, atrás da chaminé.

Collins não costumava fumar, mas quando se sentia entediado ou chateado, "puxava um trago" como costumava dizer. Isso sempre o relaxava.

Naquela noite, três horas depois do início de sua vigília, enquanto fumava sossegado, avistou parado há uma distância de aproximadamente cinco metros, um furgão preto com vidros fumê semelhante ao que usavam nas fugas terrestres. Deixou cair o cigarro da boca, olhando estupefato para o sujeito que olhava para a velha casa sob as lentes de um grande binóculo. Possivelmente automático.

Quem era aquele sujeito? Um policial? Alguém da CIA? FBI? INTERPOL? Como chegara até ali sem ser notado por ele e os outros? O medo o dominou, pois nunca algo assim aconteceu durante os anos em que trabalhara ao lado de Jensen.

Não conseguia ver o rosto do sujeito. O vidro lateral do carro fora aberto apenas o suficiente para visualizar o ambiente externo. Pensou em atirar, mas e se o sujeito não estivesse só? Pensou em chamar pelos outros dois companheiros que também faziam a vigília, mas e se aquele cara fosse mesmo um policial e nem desconfiasse que ali fosse um cativeiro? Provavelmente os outros teriam certeza. Seriam cercados? Quantos policiais havia com ele? Sentia a respiração pesar. Suava frio. Abaixara-se mais entre os arbustos enquanto pensava no que fazer, mas mantinha a arma apontada próximo ao sujeito. Foi o melhor ângulo que conseguira devido ao fato de se manter abaixado.

__ __Pensa, Collins!_

De repente, o desconhecido puxou o binóculo, fechando a pequena abertura do vidro do carro. Saiu sorrateiro, se misturando à vasta escuridão do lugar. Chad e Tom, pelo que percebera, não viram o estranho visitante o que o preocupou mais ainda.

__ __Merda!__Quem era aquele cara?_

Continua...

* * *

><p>Boa noite!<p>

Finalmente Erros do passado voltou e se Deus quiser, toda semana postarei um capítulo, ok?

Quero agradecer ao rewies maravilhosos de , silpsuper, Elise Padalecki, j2rugila e Gina Mark. Peço desculpas pela demora e espero continuara contando com os comentários de vocês nos próximos capítulos. Beijos e um excelente início de semana.

Essa semana sai mais um capítulo de Descobrindo o amor, ok?


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 - Reações

**Hotel Imperial, Albuquerque, Novo México, sete e cinquenta e cinco da manhã**

Sentado em um confortável sofá com dois lugares, Mark Pelegrino conversava com Luce, mãe de Jared, sentada frente ao policial uma poltrona de . As notícias não eram animadoras. Dezessete dias se passaram desde que o adolescente Jared Padalecki Lawless fora sequestrado. Encontraram o cativeiro em que o garoto fora mantido por mais de uma semana. Mas, quando invadiram o local, descobriram que os bandido tinham abandonado o local há dois, três dias no máximo. Porém, não tinham informações recentes sobre o real paradeiro dele.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, senhor Pelegrino! Eu não aguento mais essa falta de notícias do meu filho! - seu semblante denunciava o quanto se sentia perdida devido a ausência do filho.

- Eu lhe fiz uma promessa. Acredite! Eu lhe devolverei o Jared!

Cansada de ouvir aquelas mesmas palavras, Luce fechou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente. Não duvidava do empenho daquele homem para tornar realidade sua promessa. Sabia de sua capacidade como policial. Fizera, até aquele momento, tudo o que ele pedira, evitando que alguma coisa pusesse em risca a vida do garoto sequestrado. O caso não foi exposto à mídia, contratara dois outros detetives particulares para ajudar Mark e seu ajudante e repassava seu relatório sempre que lembrava de algo daquele dia fatídico. No entanto, sua paciência se esgotara, mas não sua perseverança. Não desistiria do filho. Jamais.

- Eu acredito, Mark. Sobretudo porque não vou desistir do meu menino. Eu o quero são e salvo e também quero que os bandidos que o tiraram de mim, paguem pelo que fizeram. Quero-os atrás das grades - falou decidida, apesar da tristeza.

- Eu o encontrarei e o trarei novamente para o seus braços.

Dizendo isso, o detetive tomou as mãos da mulher à sua frente, retendo-a entre as suas. Depois, uniu-as, beijando-as delicadamente.

Atrás de ambos, encostada a porta da varanda, Helen observava a tudo sem ser notada por ambos. Seus pensamentos, um redemoinho de preocupação com um possível flerte entre sua melhor amiga e o policial.

_" Ah Luce... Luce... Será que você ainda não aprendeu a lição?"_

**Zona rural de Salém, Oregon, 19h35min**

A água caia em seu corpo detalhando cada curva perfeita dos músculos trabalhados. O

banheiro, iluminado apenas pela chama decrépita de uma vela, abrigava o homem, cujos pelos do corpo se arrepiavam com a frieza da água, em comum acordo com a tristeza de seu coração.

A espuma que limpara sua pele acumulara-se no ralo, suja e densa, levando consigo a poeira e fuligem daquele corpo cansado e vazio. Sim, vazio. Outrora, quando o desejo lhe atacava e esgotava seu alto controle, Danneel era um atrativo à prática de sexo seguro, livre de compromissos. Agora, mesmo que a mulher não tivesse traído sua confiança, não a procuraria para momentos de prazer e luxúria. Não, nem ela, nem qualquer uma, pois os anseios de seu coração se voltavam somente a uma pessoa. Seu nome reverberava em sua mente como a melodia de uma bela música. Jared.

- Meu Deus! Eu sou um doente! Ele é apenas criança!

Socou com força o azulejo da parede, arranhando a mão, devido as rachaduras. Socou outra vez, pouco se importando se machucava sua mão.

- Eu não posso, eu não devo sentir nada por esse garoto!

Tais palavras se repetiam em sua mente, mas elas não convenciam seu coração, muito menos sua alma. E, para aumentar seu martírio, a lembrança do último beijo que roubara do garoto, apossou-se de seus pensamentos.

_O beijo era calmo, intenso e ritmado. No início, Padalecki tentou não ceder travando os lábios. Não conseguiu. E, segundos depois, cedeu dando espaço para que a língua atrevida de Jensen explorasse sua boca em um beijo digno de uma cena de cinema. E que beijo!_

- Jay... Jay... – gemeu o nome do outro, entregue à suas lembranças.

_- Eu lhe dou minha palavra, criança... Eu jamais me aproveitarei de você. Não sou como aquele salafrário que tentou violentá-lo. Sei que nunca se relacionou com outro garoto..._

_- E com nenhuma garota, também. - Padalecki o cortou abruptamente._

_- Você é completamente virgem?_

- Ah! Jay...

Seu membro totalmente desperto, latejava por alivio. Tomado pelo momento, Jensen levou a mão ao seu membro, masturbando-se em um ritmo lento e firme.

- Você deve ser tão entregue, tão vulnerável...

Ia e vinha mantendo o mesmo ritmo, controlando ao máximo o som da própria voz, mas estava difícil ter algum autocontrole. Fora o jejum de sexo há vinte dias, seus sentimentos cada vez mais fortes pelo garoto, "gritavam" por liberdade. Porém, não havia nada a ser feito. Jared tinha apenas quinze anos, era um refém e não pertencia ao mundo de Jensen, um mundo regado pela dor, tristeza e dinheiro, muito dinheiro adiquirido de forma desonesta.

Gemeu mais alto, quando o orgasmo o atingiu como um soco no rosto.

- Jaaayyy...

Encostou-se na parede, recuperando o equilíbrio, acalmando os ritmos das batidas de seu coração e da respiração. Aos poucos, a realidade de sua vida o dominava, pois apesar do prazer momentâneo lhe proporcionado, envergonhou-se profundamente do que acabara de fazer.

Ligou novamente o chuveiro. A água levara embora os vestígios de sêmen, suor e realização, mas não tirara de si a sujeira acumulada em sua alma.

- Eu preciso você!

Sim, precisava. Não por dependência ou satisfação pessoal. Não como autoafirmação ou capricho de um fora da lei, mas precisava dele como se precisa do ar, sem o qual não se pode respirar.

- Não podemos ficar juntos, eu sei! Eu vou protegê-lo e devolvê-lo a sua família.

Abriu os olhos, pegou a toalha e se enrolou nela. Saiu, deixando naquele pequeno cômodo, qualquer vestígio da solidão que se permitia sentir apenas quando estava sÓ.

Boa noite, pessoal!

Desculpe-me pela demora e pelo capitulo curto. Prometo tentar ser mais rápida nas próximas postagens e escrever um capítulo mais longos.

Uma excelente noite de sexta e um fim de semana cheio de realizações.

Beijos.


End file.
